Un Amour Intemporel
by Althea54
Summary: Sirius et Kate, Gryffondor, 6ème année tous les deux. Et pourtant, ils ne se connaissent pas, ne se sont même jamais vu…! Mais à Poudlard, même le plus improbable peut se produire : ils vont se rencontrer sans jamais se voir…et s’aimer!
1. Chapter 1 : Désespoir

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma mini-fic: je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais pas plus de 10 je pense.**

**Sinon, les persos appartiennent à JKR bien sûr, sauf Kate qui est ma mienne à moi! Et la trame de l'histoire est tirée d'un film que j'ai vu récemment "Entre deux rives", que j'ai un peu modifié à ma sauce.**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

-3… !!

-2 …!!

-1 …!!

-Bonne année !!

Des hurlements retentirent à l'intérieur du château pour accueillir avec joie la nouvelle année.

Quiconque s'y serait trouvé aurait pu y voir une centaine de masques jetés en l'air par leurs propriétaires, pour symboliser ce changement d'année. Il aurait pu voir des dizaines d'élèves se jeter dans des dizaines de bras amis. Il aurait pu voir des dizaines de bouches se poser sur des dizaines de joues, se souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année. Il aurait pu voir la joie sur des dizaines de visages, la fatigue sur des dizaines d'autres, mais tous auraient eu cette lueur si particulière dans les yeux, cette lueur qui ne s'explique pas, mais que tout le monde comprend.

Mai Kate ne le vit pas, elle. Elle n'était pas dans cette salle, à profiter de la soirée avec ses amis et son petit-ami. Non, elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, et quand tous se réjouissaient en ces premières minutes du premier janvier, elle, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleurait dans le noir de la nuit, elle maudissait cette nouvelle année qui n'aurait pas pu commencer plus mal.

Traversant le parc de Poudlard en courant, elle ne se souciait pas de la neige qui trempait ses pieds, ni des branches d'arbres qui s'accrochaient dans sa robe. La robe qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à choisir, pour lui. Elle ne se souciait pas des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, laissant de longues traînées noires sur sa peau en entraînant avec elles le discret maquillage dont elle s'était parée pour l'occasion, pour lui. Elle ne se souciait pas du froid de l'hiver qui bleuissait ses lèvres et ses mains, qui engourdissait ses jambes, petit à petit.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, tant la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur était puissante. Comme une main invisible qui vous enserre le cœur et qui se resserre, petit à petit, vous tuant lentement, à petit feu. Comme milles lames enflammées qui s'enfoncent doucement en vous et vous brûle de l'intérieur, dévastant tout sur son passage.

Ah, qu'il devait bien rire d'elle, là bas, entouré de ses si précieux amis. Il avait réussit à l'avoir, elle, celle que tout Poudlard jugeait insaisissable. Elle s'était laissée faire, croyant qu'il l'aimait d'un Amour véritable. Sottise, absurdité, mensonges. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais tomber dans ses filets là. Mais il avait si bien tendu son piège qu'elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

Ce soir, elle se détestait, elle se haïssait de s'être laissée dupée, alors qu'elle connaissait les enjeux d'une telle relation. Elle l'avait en horreur, lui et son prétendu amour. Mais par-dessus tout, elle maudissait la faiblesse qui l'avait conduite à cette situation. Jamais encore elle n'avait flanché, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui cède, à lui ? Et elle exécrait ce sentiment de désespoir qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il lui avait signifié la fin de leur relation, devant tout Poudlard réunit. Elle abominait la douleur qui s'était alors emparée d'elle, qui ne voulait plus la quitter et qui, au contraire, grandissait de minute en minute. Cette douleur qui menaçait de la submerger à tout instant.

A cet instant précis, plus que tout, elle voulait être seule, pour pleurer, non sur son malheur, mais sur sa faiblesse. Et rien de tel pour ça que la compagnie d'un être lui aussi rejeté. Elle arriva alors en vue du Saule Cogneur que tous les élèves censés du collège évitaient à plus de cinq cent mètres à la ronde. Secouant ses branches pour les dégager de la neige accumulée durant la première partie de la nuit, l'arbre magique s'immobilisa lorsque Kate déclencha le mécanisme. De nombreux flocons blancs tombaient de ses branches et vinrent se figer dans ses cheveux sombres, dans un contraste étincelant sous les rayons de la lune et l'éclat des étoiles.

Elle se laissa tombe sans grâce dans un creux formé par les méandres des racines. Elle avait découvert cet endroit voilà déjà plusieurs années, totalement par hasard. Une légende courrait au château qu'il existait un moyen d'arrêter les mouvements de l'arbre enchanté, et elle était tombée dessus totalement par hasard, le jour ou son sac avait atterri sur une des racines de l'arbre, après qu'il lui eut été subtilisé par un de ses camarades. Ricanant, il avait envoyé ses affaires sur l'arbre, par pure méchanceté. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, mais il n'était déjà plus là pour voir le spectacle des longues branches noueuses amortir leurs mouvements pour finalement s'arrêter.

Intriguée, elle était revenue plusieurs fois et cet endroit, à moitié dissimulé par les racines, lui était tout de suite paru spécial, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Etrangement, une fois installée dans ce renfoncement, l'arbre pouvait se remettre à bouger sans lui faire le moindre mal. Elle était alors protégée de tout. Et c'est là qu'elle se réfugiait pour trouver le calme qui manquait tant au château.

Ce soir, plus que tout autre jour, elle avait besoin de se sentir protégée, à l'abri dans son monde de silence, dans sa prison de bois et de feuilles. Elle s'y jeta avec toute la force qu'elle put concentrer, voulant se blesser contre les parois rugueuse de son compagnon végétal, afin que la douleur physique prenne le pas sur la douleur émotionnelle. Peine perdue. Elle n'y gagna que des égratignures qui la lancèrent terriblement, sans pour autant éteindre ce feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

Elle hurla alors, aussi fort que ses cordes vocales, enrouées par les larmes, le lui permettait. Elle cria à s'en rendre muette, essayant de déverser tous les sentiments confus qui s'étaient emparés d'elle dans ses hurlements de rage. Et elle pleura. Elle déversa toute les larmes de son corps au pied de cet arbre sourd à ses imprécations.

Au bout de longues minutes d'agonie, ces pleurs se firent plus rares, ses cris devinrent des gémissements entrecoupés de sanglots. Vidée de ses forces, elle était avachie sur la terre froide, reposant dans l'étreinte sans chaleur des racines du Saule Cogneur. La douleur ne s'était pas dissipée, au contraire, elle s'était propagée dans tout son être. A moins que ce ne fut-ce le froid de l'hiver qui engourdissait ses membres. Son esprit était comme embué, ses pensées sans logique aucune, sa volonté réduite à l'état de néant quasi-total.

Et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, extérioriser ses sensations de mal être, ou elles risquaient de la submerger toute entière, d'annihiler totalement le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait. Rappelant ses dernières forces, elle fit apparaitre du parchemin et coucha sur papier son désespoir.

Epuisée, elle songea qu'il lui faudrait peut-être regagner on lit, si elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, tout de suite. Elle voulait lui monter que malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle pouvait continuer de vivre, elle pouvait surpasser tout ça. Mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Elle devait faire le deuil de cet amour perdu, elle ne le savait que trop bien, pour l'avoir mainte fois observé chez ses semblables… Plus tard…. Demain.

Ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps sa conscience, elle se laissa glisser dans un sommeil d'oubli, abandonnant ses douleurs hors de la coquille vide qu'elle était devenue.

Dans un mouvement lent, presque tendre, l'arbre pencha ses branches et redressa ses racines pour venir la couvrir, formant un rempart de bois entre elle et le froid mordant et mortel de l'hiver.

* * *

-Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer ça de toi, mon meilleur ami ! Je t'ai recueilli chez moi quand tu t'es enfuit. Je te faisais confiance comme à un frère… Et des frères sont censés se soutenir l'un l'autre quand ça ne va pas ! Hurlait James dans un couloir proche de la Grande Salle, somptueusement décorée pour le nouvel an.

-Mais enfin, James ! Arrêt de hurler comme ça ! J'ai juste dit qu'il était peut-être temps que tu passes à autre chose. Après tout, ça fait déjà plus de six ans et…

-Et quoi ?! Tu parles de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, Sirius ! Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de se voir rejeter par celle qui fait battre ton cœur, jour après jour, celle pour qui tu serais capable de tout, jusqu'à donner ta vie.

Ces paroles furent, pour Sirius, comme une flèche empoisonnée qui se fiche lentement dans votre cœur. Flèche qui libère lentement son poison dans tout votre corps, qui fait se contracter tous vos vaisseaux sanguin pour aboutir à l'asphyxie de votre cerveau.

Il était tellement blessé par les paroles de son meilleur ami, que le poids de ses paroles l'asphyxia totalement, ne lui permettant plus de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait plus penser, les paroles de James tourbillonnants dans sa tête l'empêchaient de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Dans un petit coin de son cerveau, il entendait une petite voix lui dire que son ami avait touché en plein dans le mile. Jamais il n'avait vraiment éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour une fille, en tout cas rien qui dure plus d'une semaine. James avait raison, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Honteux et ne sachant quoi dire, Sirius baissa la tête, le cœur lourd et les yeux gonflés par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il subit sans broncher les foudres du Maraudeur, qui continuait à déverser sur son presque frère tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-…forcément, tu changes de fille toutes les semaines, si ce n'est pas deux fois par semaine. Tu te sers d'elles pour assouvir tes besoins de mâle en rut et tu te moques bien de leurs sentiments. Et le pire, c'est que je t'ai laissé faire, depuis des années ! Je t'ai laissé te comporter comme un monstre sans cœur, un animal qui ne se fie qu'à ses pulsions. J'ai cru que tu arrivais à comprendre ce que je ressens pour Lily, mais je me suis trompé. Je me suis bien fait avoir, quel con j'ai été de croire qu'un fils de Serpentards pouvait avoir un minimum de cœur, de compassion et de compréhension…

Il avait touché là ou ça fait mal : sa famille. Et Sirius avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle quelles sont ses origines maudites. Il n'entendait plus ce que James lui disait, il ne voyait plus les élèves rassemblés autour d'eux, attirés par les cris de leur dispute. Il se sentit perdre le contrôle de lui-même et il ne vit plus rien entre l'instant ou James avait parlé de ses parents et celui ou il sentit son poing s'écrasé sur la figure de son ancien ami.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent dans les rangs des étudiants spectateurs comme Sirius se rendait compte de son geste et de ses conséquences. Toujours aussi furieux et pas soulagé pour un sous, il quitta les lieux en n'oubliant pas d'asséner un violent coup de pied à la porte d'entrée du château, coup qui ne manqua pas de la faire trembler.

Il s'enfuit dans la noirceur de la nuit, laissant ses larmes couler à la faveur de l'obscurité. Son poing l'élançait, ainsi que son pied. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, que ce soit avec James ou avec la porte. Depuis toujours, Sirius était un violent. Etant jeune, il répondait à toutes les attaques par la violence, ce qui lui valut une sacrée réputation de mauvais garçon et de bagarreur.

Mais au contact du calme Remus, du farceur James et du timide Peter, il s'était peu à peut assagi, remplaçant la violence par les fameuses blagues des Maraudeurs et par une touche d'humour piquant à souhait. Il arrivait cependant, comme ce soir, qu'il cède à ses pulsions violentes et libère sa fureur à travers les coups. Mais les conséquences de ses violences à 17 ans sont bien différentes de celles à 8 ans. Et il allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

L'esprit en flamme et le corps tremblant de rage, il approcha du Saule Cogneur, gardien du passage vers le Sanctuaire des Maraudeurs, leur sanctuaires des nuits de pleine lune. Machinalement, il se transforma en gros chien noir et entreprit de se faufiler jusqu'au mécanisme d'arrêt de l'arbre.

Mais ses yeux perçants de Canidé surprirent un scintillement à la faveur d'un rayon du croissant de lune qui nimbait le ciel d'une douce lueur. Sa curiosité naturelle, amplifiée par celle de son animagi, prit aussitôt le dessus et il dévia son chemin. Sautant une grosse racine, il rejoignit l'endroit où il avait vu briller quelque chose.

Un parchemin, c'était un simple morceau de parchemin plié en deux qui reposait là, entre deux racines de l'arbre magique. Relevant vivement la tête, il scruta les alentours afin de voir qui pouvait l'avoir déposé là. « Déposée…ou perdue. » Songea-t-il. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur la feuille, rien qui permette d'identifier son propriétaire.

Malgré tout ce que James avait dit, Sirius n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille, loin de là. Peut-être s'agissait-il de quelque chose d'important. Sa gentillesse reprenant le dessus, et lui permettant d'oublier momentanément son altercation avec James, il se saisit du parchemin avec la ferme intention de le rendre à son propriétaire.

Une fois arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante, il reprit sa forme humaine et s'affala sur le canapé éventré par leurs longues nuits animales. Il tenait toujours la feuille de parchemin entre ses dents. Observant de plus près le papier, il ne distingua aucun nom sur quelque côté que ce soit. Mais il vit que de grosses tâches maculaient la feuille, comme si l'encre avait coulé. Profitant encore d'une partie de l'olfaction du chien qui était en lui, il huma le morceau de parchemin, mais ne put identifier l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, hormis celle du sel de larmes humaines. Voilà qui explique les tâches…

Il savait bien que ça ne se faisait pas de lire le courrier des autres, mais c'était un cas de force majeure, selon lui. Il devait bien découvrir à qui appartenait cette feuille, s'il voulait la lui rendre !

Maudissant sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, il ouvrit le parchemin. Il reconnut instantanément l'écriture comme celle d'une fille. Mais mettre un nom dessus, impossible. Aucun nom ne signait la lettre, dont les mots étaient, par endroit, déformés par les larmes qui y étaient tombées, voire même complètement illisible.

Après un temps nécessaire pour déchiffrer l'intégralité du papier, voici ce que Sirius put y lire, sans que cela ne l'aide à en déterminer l'auteur :

_« L'Amour…_

_Tout le monde le cherche, et moi, je viens de le perdre. Ou peut-être ne l'ais-je jamais trouvé ? Peut-être n'a-t-il jamais existé et n'existera jamais ? Peut-être que les gens courent après une chimère, créée pour les rassurer, pour étouffer leurs peurs ?_

_Ce soir, j'ai enfin compris que rien n'était vrai. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, et ce soir, je me réveille enfin, la réalité m'atteignant de plein fouet. A cause de toi…_

_En levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé de cette froide nuit d'hiver, je me rends compte que nous sommes comme les étoiles. Perdus dans la masse de nos semblables. Seuls dans la foule._

_Et ça nous effraie, d'être seuls. Alors l'Amour a été créé, afin de ranger cette peur. Mais il n'est rien, je m'en suis rendue compte ce soir. Ce soir ou tu m'as trahi, tu m'as blessée, tu m'as tuée…tu m'as quittée. Après toutes ces belles paroles, toutes ses nuits ou tu me disais que j'étais tout pour toi, que j'étais ton âme sœur. Mensonges !_

_Tout n'était-il donc que mensonges et trahisons ? N'as-tu jamais été sincère avec moi ? _

_Ce soir, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue, tu m'as entraînée sur des chemins qui m'étaient inconnus et tu m'y as abandonné, sans repères, sans retour en arrière possible._

_Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu en profites pour m'humilier, en public. Pour assoir ta réputation. Pour faire semblant de sortir du lot. Et pour m'écraser un peu plus que tu ne l'avais déjà fait. Et pour me confondre un peu plus avec les autres. J'y ai perdu le peu de distinction que j'avais gagné à tes côtés._

_Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, pour fuir ce cauchemar, comme le font les enfants que l'on dispute, croyant par là que du moment qu'ils ne voient pas, on ne les voit pas non plus. Mais quand je les ai rouverts, tu étais encore là, avec tes précieux amis, rigolant de moi qui ai cru en toi quand tous t'avaient tournés le dos. Je t'ai tout donné, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Tu as tout pris, sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour moi. _

_Tu m'as trahie, tu as volée ce que j'avais de plus cher et tu m'as jetée, tu m'as brisée en tant d'éclats que rien ne pourra jamais les réunir. Dégoutée, déconcertée, déroutée, désemparée, désespérée, désabusée…voilà les conséquences d'avoir un jour cru que l'Amour existait._

_Mais l'Amour n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion… »_

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre.

Vos impressions? Bien, nul? Ca vaut la peine d'être continué??

Bisous à tous

**FS, votre Fossile Schizophrène (Althea quoi!)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mélancolie

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**8 reviews pour le prenier chapitre, je n'en reviens pas! Je ne pensais pas enrecevoir autant, mais je ne m'en plains pas,hein! Loin de moi cette idée!**

**Je remercie donc Istehar, naiade59, tchingtchong, Elayna Black, SuzBlack, sirius07, lilichoco et cassy13 pour leurs reviews!**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai légèrement modifié le résumé, vous avez du voir que les dates ont disparus, ça gâchait trop vite le suspens: J'ai également descendu Sirius en 6ème année, tout comme Kate. Pour ceux qui ce sont amusé à fair les calculs, oui la différence n'est pas énorme, et oui, c'est fait exprès pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer à la fin (bien vu Elayna Black ). Ils sont donc à Poudlard en même temps, c'est vrai, mais pas dans la même année, vu que Kate est plus jeune que Sirius. Seulement dans l'époque de Sirius, Kate n'a encore jamais écrit cette lettre vu qu'elle est plus jeune. Ils ne se connaissent donc pas encore. Vous avez suivi ou je recommence??**

**Bref, ça s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure (enfin j'espère) et sinon, vous pouvez me demander, je tenterai de tout vous expliquer clairement! **

**Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette lettre, Sirius n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu la lire, mais ce qu'il y avait trouvé l'avait laissé sans voix. Lui toujours si joyeux, toujours de bonne humeur, n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir autant de désespoir. Pour tout dire, cette lettre l'avait profondément bouleversé. Elle avait balayé tout ce qu'il tenait pour universel.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas toujours été très heureux avec ses parents, mais ça n'avait réellement commencé que lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Et il ne passait alors plus que deux mois chez lui depuis cette époque. Enfin jusqu'à cette année ou il avait emménagé chez James.

James avec qui il était toujours en froid. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Pour une fois, Sirius voulait bien reconnaitre que les torts étaient partagés : il n'aurait jamais du le frapper ainsi, même sous l'emprise de la colère. Un Maraudeur ne répond pas à l'insulte par la violence mais par la ruse. Il n'avait pas agi en digne Maraudeur et il en avait honte. Presque autant que d'avoir osé lever la main sur son frère de cœur.

Mais il n'était pas seul fautif. Ce que James lui avait dit, ce n'était pas tolérable. Il n'avait jamais voulu que son bonheur, depuis ses six années. Au début, il l'avait encouragé à poursuivre Lily de ses assiduités, pensant que la belle finirait par craquer. Mais ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé ainsi. C'est qu'elle était obstinée, la rouquine. Et James en souffrait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Alors Sirius avait pensé que s'il lâchait un peu de leste, ça n'en serait que mieux pour tout le monde.

Seulement, force était d'admettre que James n'était pas du tout de cet avis, et encore moins après une énième rebuffade de la part de sa belle, qu'il avait tenté de noyer dans l'alcool, agrémenté d'une énième provocation des Serpentards, et tout ça en l'espace d'une heure à peine. Alors quand Sirius lui avait suggéré de mettre de la distance entre Lily et lui, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Furieux, plus après lui-même qu'après James, Sirius avait bien pensé aller s'excuser auprès de son ami, mais la honte le retenait. Il devait déjà croiser tous les jours le regard haineux de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, supporter le regard réprobateur de Remus ainsi que les remarques acerbes des Serpentards. Mais James ne faisait aucun effort non plus pour aller vers la réconciliation, alors Sirius se retranchait derrière cette idée qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à faire le premier pas et que s'il allait vers lui, James l'enverrait certainement bouler.

Il errait dans les couloirs, plus seul que jamais. Remus n'avait pas pris parti dans l'histoire et il était un peu pris entre deux feux, tenant autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Fidèle à lui-même, Peter n'avait que faire des problèmes des autres et allait aléatoirement tenir compagnie à l'un ou l'autre. Mais Sirius ne se satisfaisait pas de ça. Et la situation empirait de jour en jours. Il commençait, lui d'ordinaire si joyeux, à tomber dans une phase de déprime inhabituelle.

Il repensait alors à la lettre qu'il avait trouvée et surtout à la personne qui l'avait écrite. Il y a toujours plus malheureux que soi, disait-on, mais le malheur des uns ne console pas le malheur des autres. Il ne voulait pas la garder cette lettre, il trouvait cela trop…déplacé, trop incorrect de sa part. Mais il avait beau observé tous les étudiants, il ne pouvait pas trouver qui avait écrit ce texte qui le perturbait tant. Le désespoir qui en ressortait était prenant, 

bouleversant. Malgré ses propres problèmes, il y avait une petite voix en lui qui le poussait à découvrir cette personne et peut-être à l'aider. Et ça lui permettait d'oublier momentanément ses soucis.

Alors un soir, ça faisait quatre ou cinq jours qu'il retournait la lettre anonyme dans sa tête, il s'installa tranquillement dans un coin de la salle commune pour réfléchir. Il avait pris l'habitude de conserver la lettre sur lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi. De temps en temps, quand ses sombres pensées revenaient à la surface, il ressortait cette lettre et la relisait, au point qu'il la connaissait à présent par cœur.

Et un détail le perturbait : la personne, qu'il pensait être une fille au vu de l'écriture et de l'odeur qui se dégageait du papier, mentionnait une dispute, aux yeux de tous apparemment. La lettre avait été écrite le soir même ou il l'avait trouvé, peu de temps avant. Or, il n'avait croisé personne, ni à l'aller, ni au retour.

Et de dispute, pas de trace. Tous les étudiants étaient dans la grande salle pour la nouvelle année, ce soir là. Et il n'avait pas souvenir d'une quelconque altercation, à part la sienne avec James. Alors soit elle avait eu lieu après qu'il ait quitté la Grande Salle, mais la lettre n'aurait jamais pu se trouver sous l'arbre aussi rapidement. Soit, comme la sienne, elle avait eu lieu en dehors de la Grande Salle, auquel cas il n'en aurait rien vu, ni su.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Repliant rapidement la lettre, il releva la tête et croisa le doux regard d'ambre de Remus. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage comme il apercevait Sirius rangé la lettre dans sa poche.

-Tu as raison, Sirius. Dit-il alors.

-De quoi ? S'étonna Sirius.

Remus désigna du menton la poche ou Sirius venait de remettre le parchemin.

-Ca soulage parfois de mettre noir sur blanc ce qu'on a sur le cœur.

C'était donc ça. Remus croyait que la lettre était de lui ! Il croyait que c'était lui qui avait rempli ce parchemin et qu'il l'avait rangé précipitamment pour que Remus ne puisse pas le lire. Eh bien pour une fois, l'instinct de loup l'avait fourvoyé en erreur. Mais Sirius ne le détrompa pas, n'ayant pas envie de partager sa découverte.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se confiait pas à ses amis. Mais c'était la guerre entre eux et il avait envie de se démarquer encore plus de James. Et avoir un secret bien à lui, qui l'impliquait lui et uniquement lui, lui donnait quelque chose de plus par rapport à James, même si ce dernier l'ignorait. Enfin, c'est comme ça que Sirius le ressentait maintenant.

-Je serais toi, j'irai la brûler ensuite, ça soulage encore plus. Continua Remus, toujours en souriant.

Sirius ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et se contenta de lui sourire en retour. Lui administrant une dernière tape sur l'épaule, Remus s'en retourna à son occupation première, laissant Sirius à ses pensées. Ecrire ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il ne serait pas le premier, se dit-il en serrant la lettre dans sa poche. Si cette fille l'avait fait, c'est que ça avait un effet quand même. Et Remus l'incitait en plus dans ce sens.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Sirius décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, à part du temps. Au contraire, il avait, apparemment, tout à y gagner. Alors oui, pourquoi pas ?

Décidé, il attrapa une feuille volante dans son sac et essaya de la lisser sur sa table. Elle était cornée dans trois des quatre coins, un petit peu déchirée sur la gauche et froissée sur toute sa surface. Après tout, c'était pour brûler à la fin, alors son était importait peu. Il commença alors à couvrir le parchemin de ses états d'âmes.

Quand il releva la tête, trois quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans la salle commune. Effectivement, il était dix heures passé et les élèves avaient déjà regagnés leurs chambres. Finalement Remus avait raison : ça faisait un bien fou d'écrire ! Pas qu'il ne souffrait plus de la situation, non, mais il s'en était un peu détaché, comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il aurait bien voulu aller la brûler ce soir même, mais le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis longtemps et, s'il ne se serrait pas priver d'utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur qui leur appartenait un peu à tous les quatre, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de James. Jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, il s'avisa que dehors, la neige tombait drue et épaisse.

Poussant un soupir exaspérer, il rangea sa lettre dans sa poche et décida de remettre au lendemain sa petite sortie, ne voulant pas risquer un rhume ce soir. Et s'il remontait chercher sa cape, ainsi que la carte, il ne manquerait pas de réveiller James, qui avait le sommeil léger en ce moment. Ce dernier irait sans tarder demander des explications à Remus sur le pourquoi du comment Sirius sortait en pleine nuit d'hiver, et avec la Carte, de surcroit. Remus ne sachant que très peu et très mal mentir, James finirait par apprendre la vérité. Et ça, Sirius ne le voulait absolument pas. Il monta donc se coucher.

Finalement, en se réveillant le lendemain, il se félicita de sa décision. On lui avait dit une fois que la nuit porte conseil. Et cette nuit là, il avait enfin comprit ce qu'il allait faire de cette satanée lettre anonyme perdue. Si la personne qui l'avait écrite avait voulu l'envoyer, il y aurait eu un nom d'inscrit dessus, hors il n'y avait rien. C'était donc que cette lettre n'était pas faite pour être lue par un autre que son auteur. S'étant certainement aperçue de sa disparition, cette personne allait surement retourner au pied de l'arbre voir si sa lettre n'y était pas tombée malencontreusement. Sirius décida donc qu'il allait la redéposer là bas, assortie d'un petit mot d'excuse de sa part pour l'avoir prise sans savoir.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, selon lui. Il n'allait quand même pas la garder indéfiniment, ni faire le tour de tous les élèves du château en leur faisant lire la lettre pour savoir si elle était à eux. Sa propriétaire n'en serait sûrement pas enchantée.

Ce matin là, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il rédigea rapidement un petit mot qu'il rangea dans sa poche, en compagnie de la lettre inconnue. Il profita ensuite qu'il avait une heure de libre après manger pour aller remettre à sa place la lettre de la jeune fille ainsi que son petit mot d'excuse.

La neige toute fraîche de la nuit n'avait pas encore été foulée par le pied des élèves et une étendue immaculée s'étendait entre lui et le Saule Cogneur qu'il apercevait au loin. Il avait toujours apprécié ce premier contact avec la neige, quand personne n'avait encore marché 

dessus. Il adorait la sentir crisser sous ses pas et la voir briller dans tous les sens sous les rayons faibles du soleil hivernale.

S'engageant joyeusement dans la praire blanche, il tapota sa poche droite pour s'assurer que ses lettres s'y trouvaient toujours. Quelques minutes après, il atteignait l'arbre magique, le stoppait rapidement en s'assurant que personne ne le voit, et déposait la lettre dans laquelle il avait glissé son propre morceau de parchemin.

Satisfait de son devoir accompli, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, le vent froid du nord recommençant à souffler, charriant une odeur de neige. Elle allait encore tomber cette nuit.

Sa première mission accomplie, il décida de s'acquitter en même temps de la deuxième, à savoir brûler sa lettre d'hier soir. Et quoi de mieux pour être tranquille que la tour d'astronomie. A cette heure de la journée et par un temps pareil, il n'y croiserait personne.

Il lui fallut bien un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la tour et, conformément à ses suppositions, personne dans les environs. Il entra et verrouilla la porte derrière lui, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Sortant la dernière lettre et sa baguette de la poche, il la brandit sur le parchemin et commença à réciter la formule.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son Incendio, en reconnaissant le parchemin qu'il tendait devant lui pour l'avoir lu à de nombreuses reprises durant ses cinq derniers jours. Il s'était trompé de lettre ! Il avait déposé sa propre lettre dans les racines du Saule Cogneur et avait failli brûler celle de la jeune fille ! Malheureux !

Son esprit se mit à travailler à cent à l'heure. Il avait déposé la lettre à 13h40 environ. Il était 14h05. Cela faisait donc vingt-cinq minutes. En se dépêchant, il lui faudrait encore au moins un quart d'heure pour retourner jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et y faire l'échange de lettres. Il était fort peu probable qu'en quarante minutes, la lettre eut disparue. Si la jeune fille la recherchait effectivement, il aurait fallu qu'elle sorte aujourd'hui, pendant ce laps de temps précis et aille voir à cet endroit précis. Les probabilités étaient minces…

Il courut alors aussi vite qu'il le put et regagna l'arbre enchanté en exactement 14 minutes et 36 secondes. Le stoppant rapidement, il le contourna légèrement et arriva dans le creux des racines pour s'apercevoir que sa lettre avait disparue…

* * *

Enfin ! Elle sortait enfin de cette horrible infirmerie. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Miss Pomfresh la tenait clouée au lit. Toute la fin des vacances, en fait. Et tout ça à cause d'un simple rhume… Bon d'accord, une petite grippe…une grosse grippe…une très grosse grippe à cause de laquelle elle n'était pas passée loin d'y rester en fait. Parce que si la grippe est mortelle pour les Moldus, elle l'est également pour les Sorciers. Mais normalement, une simple potion et deux jours de repos suffisent.

Le cas de Kate était un peu plus grave. Restée toute la nuit dehors, elle était en hypothermie bien avancée quand elle avait été retrouvée, après que ses compagnes de dortoirs aient donné l'alerte. Elle avait été transportée d'urgence à l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh avait tout tenté. Mais rien à faire. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, au contraire. La fièvre s'était emparée d'elle, 

suivie des hallucinations, des tremblements généralisés assortis d'une toux bien installée. Elle se rappelait d'un mal de crâne incroyable, de douleurs dans tout le corps et d'une grande fatigue. Ou peut-être étais-ce dû aux tranquillisants que lui faisait avaler l'infirmière.

Un soir ou elle était presque réveillée, elle avait cru – avec son esprit brumeux flottant dans les limbes entre la conscience et l'inconscience – surprendre une conversation entre le directeur et la jeune Miss Pomfresh.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour elle ? Demandait une voix ou perçait l'inquiétude.

-Non Professeur. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais toutes les potions du monde ne changeront rien à son état si elle ne décide pas de se battre. Vous savez comme quoi que la part des médicaments est minime dans une guérison et que tout vient de la volonté du patient à se rétablir.

-Dans la plupart des cas, Pompom, pas tout le temps. Fit remarquer judicieusement le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une grippe !

-C'est exact, il semblerait que ça soit une bien vilaine grippe, en apparence.

-A quoi pensez-vous, alors ?

-Je pense que son mal est plus profond qu'une simple affection virale. J'ai interrogé certains élèves sur l'affaire du nouvel an.

-Vous avez trouvé le responsable ?

-Il sera puni de manière exemplaire, croyez-moi. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on puisse ainsi risquer la vie d'un de mes étudiants. Mais concernant notre demoiselle, je pense qu'elle se cache dans sa maladie – si l'on peut dire ça ainsi – afin de ne pas affronter les conséquences émotionnelles de cette soirée.

-Vous allez l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le souhaiterais, soyez en sûre. Seulement je ne peux rien pour elle. Sa vie repose entre ses mains. C'est à elle de décider si elle veut survivre ou pas.

Kate n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris tout ce qui venait de se raconter là, mais elle sût alors qu'elle devait se battre si elle voulait continuer à vivre. Et malgré ce qui l'attendait dehors, jamais elle ne laisserait un garçon avoir raison d'elle et lui ravir sa vie.

Le lendemain, la fièvre était tombée et les douleurs s'étaient atténuées. Seule la toux restait, persistante. L'infirmière lui diagnostiqua alors une pneumonie, consécutive à son affaiblissement. Il lui fallut trois jours pour s'en remettre.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était guérie. Elle allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant, en oubliant totalement les deux derniers mois de sa vie. Et pour ça, elle devait se débarrasser de cette lettre qu'elle se rappelait avoir écrite le soir fatidique. Seulement, personne n'avait rien trouvé 

au pied de l'arbre, ni dans ses maigres effets personnels. La lettre avait dû tomber et glisser entre deux racines et les professeurs ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle enfila alors sa lourde cape épaisse et retourna au Saule Cogneur en croisant les doigts. Elle devait être là. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un la trouve, et encore moins la lise.

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre et prit sur sa droite, voyant quelque chose reflété un rayon de soleil. Un parchemin ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était là !

D'un Accio rapide, elle fit venir la lettre à elle et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant un deuxième parchemin glisser hors du premier. Elle n'en avait écrit qu'un seul !

Elle fut tentée de l'ouvrir et de le lire ici même, mais le froid cinglant lui remit en mémoire les derniers jours qu'elle venait de passer et elle préféra retourner au château se trouver un coin tranquille pour découvrir de quoi il était question.

Elle trouva finalement une petite salle isolée, dans l'aile ouest du château, qui n'avait certainement pas servie depuis des lustres, au vu de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le moindre objet présent. Mais au moins, elle serait tranquille, ici. Dépoussiérant une chaise qui n'avait pas l'air d'être trop bancale, elle s'installa sous la fenêtre afin d'avoir un peu de lumière.

Elle décida de commencer par le parchemin mystérieusement apparu avec sa lettre, signe manifeste que quelqu'un l'avait vue, et peut-être lue.

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, alors je vais être bref. J'espère que ce mot va être trouvé par la bonne personne, bien que je ne sache pas qui c'est. J'ai trouvé cette lettre au pied du Saule Cogneur. Comme personne n'était en vu, j'ai pensé que la prendre pour la rendre à son propriétaire était une bonne idée. _

_Je ne voulais vraiment pas la lire, mais pour retrouver la personne à qui elle appartient, en l'occurrence toi qui lit ses mots, je suppose, je devais bien voir s'il y avait un nom ou une indication d'inscrite quelque part. Alors je l'ai lue, bien que je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais pu faire autrement. Et je m'en excuse grandement, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler des affaires qui ne me regardent pas, surtout si ce n'est pas souhaité par la personne. _

_Mais je dois admettre que ta lettre m'a ému. A un point que je ne pensais pas pouvoir atteindre. Ne crois pas que c'est de la pitié, non, loin de là. C'est juste un profond étonnement qu'on puisse éprouver tant de désespoir en étant si jeune. Après tout, on a la vie devant nous. Mais je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas trouvé à qui appartient cette lettre, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je tiens à m'excuser pour le tort que je t'ai fait en lisant tes mots. Et que remettre la lettre là ou je l'ai trouvé en espérant que tu viennes la récupérer est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te la rendre. Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

Pas de signature, pas de nom, rien. L'anonymat total. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Il s'adressait bien à une inconnue, pourquoi aurait-il donné son identité. Parce qu'au vu de l'écriture et des accords de verbe, il était évident que ce soit une main masculine qui ai écrit ceci.

Kate ne savait pas quoi pensé. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire. Toute personne normale aurait lu sa lettre avec curiosité, en aurait certainement rigolé, ou éprouvé de la pitié à son égard, puis aurait jeté la lettre. Il en aurait peut-être même fait profiter ses amis auparavant. Mais cherché qui elle était afin de pouvoir lui rendre, puis s'excuser de l'avoir lue, ça, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle gardait toujours serrée dans sa main, sa propre lettre qu'elle avait récupérée grâce à la bienveillance de cet homme inconnu. Partagée entre le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée, et le désappointement de ne pas l'avoir perdue, elle l'ouvrit afin de lire sa douleur une dernière fois avant de l'enterrée à jamais.

Seulement, ce n'étaient pas ses mots à elle qui étaient couchés sur le papier. L'écriture était la même que sur le premier parchemin…

_« Tu es mon meilleur ami, jusqu'à la mort, tu es comme un frère pour moi._

_Voilà ce que tu m'avais dit il y a quatre ans. Et je t'ai cru. J'y ai moi-même cru, pendant ces quatre dernières années qu'on a passé ensemble, inséparables que nous étions. Les gens croyaient réellement qu'on était frères. _

_Mais moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que je considère que doit agir un homme envers son frère. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé te parler comme tu l'as fait. Tu savais très bien que ce sujet était le plus blessant pour moi et tu en as profité pour m'atteindre là ou ça fait le plus mal. Un véritable frère ne cherche pas à faire du mal à sa famille, encore plus quand c'est lui qui l'a choisit._

_J'ai toujours été la pour toi, dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs, te soutenant envers et contre tout, mais surtout contre tous. Plusieurs j'ai payé le prix de tes erreurs à ta place. Alors oui, tu vas me dire que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Mais jamais je ne t'ai dit ce que tu as osé me sortir ce soir là. Jamais._

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis déçu. Je nous croyais bien au-dessus de bassesses comme ça. Je croyais que nous deux, c'était à la vie, à la mort, mon frère. Je me rends compte que notre amitié ne te tenait pas à cœur autant qu'à moi._

_Et je suis en colère, énormément en colère. Je suis furieux, à la fois contre toi, pour tes paroles et parce que tu n'as même pas essayé d'arranger les choses entre nous, mais je suis aussi furieux contre moi, parce que je n'arrive pas à venir vers toi. Je ne suis pas digne d'appartenir aux Gryffondors, parce que mon attitude est lâche, et je le sais. Et ça me rend d'autant plus furieux que je sais que tu ne feras pas le premier pas et que c'est donc à moi de le faire._

_Mais en me rappelant d'où je viens, tu as abattu ce courage inhérent aux lions que nous sommes. Et je m'en veux de ne pas trouver la force de venir vers toi et affronter les conséquences de mes actes, et des tiens._

_Peut-être y arriverais-je un jour ? En attendant, je me raccroche à l'espoir futile qu'un beau jour, tu te réveilleras en ayant tout oublié, tout pardonné et que tu reviendras vers moi, que tout sera comme avant. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ce silence laissera toujours un vide entre nous, peut-être minime, mais toujours là. Et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… »_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre deux, et donc la deuxième lettre. J'espère que ça vous a plu?

Les chapitres suivants seront peut-être légèrement différents, enfin vous verrez bien si vous êtes toutjours là, bien sûr!

Bisous

**Althea FS**

PS : sirius07, j'ai bien transmis ton message à James

PS bis : Cassy, rassure toi, la désintox ne s'impose pas...encore.


	3. Chapter 3 : Réconciliation

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! En tout cas, voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, avec un changement par rapport aux précédents ou on découvrait une lettre par chapitre. Ici, on va passer à quelque chose qui ressemble plus à une discussion, en ayant bien à l'esprit que nos amis se parlent toujours et unqiuement par échange de lettre. Mais c'est plus facile de suivre ainsi l'évolution de leur relation que d'attendre à chaque fois une lettre après l'autre. Les écrits de Sirius en gras et ceux de Kate en italique bien sûr!**

**Bref, je remercie énormément: Moonylau, tchingtchong, sirius07, cassy13, naiade59 et lynn hewett pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements!! Je ne détaille pas les RAr ici, il y a une espèce de marmotte monstrueuse narcissiqur (hein naiade) qui me harcèle pour que je poste ce chapitre!**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant vos impressions!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

* * *

Il l'avait manqué ! Le temps qu'il se rende compte de son erreur et hop, elle était passé rechercher sa lettre et déjà repartie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en éprouver de la colère de ne pas savoir avec qui il commençait à converser ou du soulagement de garder cet anonymat justement. Il allait sans dire qu'elle avait, ou allait, certainement lire sa lettre à lui, comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne. Réagirait-elle comme lui ? Tenterait-elle de la lui rendre ?

Perdu au milieu de ses questions, il ne vit pas la neige qui commençait à descendre du ciel sombre de l'hiver. Dépité, il allait s'en retourner quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Se retournant avec une agilité peu commune qu'il tenait de son animagi de chien, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une main gantée déposer une lettre au creux des racines et disparaitre comme par enchantement.

-James ! Fut la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

Pour lui, c'était sûr, c'était James sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Fouillant le tapis blanc maintenant immaculé recouvrant la neige, il tenta de discerner les traces de pas de son…comment le qualifier dorénavant…ex-frère ?...ex-meilleur ami ?...bref, de James Potter ! Parce que la cape a beau dissimuler l'être, elle n'efface pas les traces derrière son passage ! Mais à part ses propres pas, il ne vit rien, pas l'ombre d'une empreinte de chaussure.

Retournant sur ses pas, il se saisit du parchemin qui attendait patiemment au pied de l'arbre. Il reconnut rapidement la même écriture douce et arrondie qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de James.

En y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi James se serrait-il amusé à se faire passer pour une fille et à lui parler par lettre interposée ? De toute façon, il devait être en cours à l'heure qu'il était. Et le voyant au pied du Saule Cogneur, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de déposer la lettre en sa présence. Il effaça donc rapidement l'idée que James fut derrière tout ça. Mais qui alors ?

Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un d'autre au château dispose d'une cape d'invisibilité ? Ou un sortilège ? Non, un sort n'aurait pas révélé la main qu'il était sûr d'avoir aperçu. Etrange phénomène, vraiment…. Mais après tout, à Poudlard, tout est possible, non ?

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à percer l'identité de son mystérieux correspondant, ou plutôt de sa mystérieuse correspondante…

* * *

Kate était assez perplexe quant à ce qu'elle venait de lire… D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle lu cette lettre ? Et pourquoi la lui avait-il déposée ? La première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit était bien entendu celle de l'erreur. Il avait voulu lui rendre la sienne et c'était trompé de lettre. Toute personne sensée aurait immédiatement adhéré à cette explication on ne peut plus plausible. Seulement Kate était tout sauf une personne sensée. Considérée comme spéciale par ses parents, même pour une sorcière, ses camarades la trouvait bizarre, étrange, voire même dérangée pour certains.

Elle fuyait volontiers la compagnie humaine pour une solitude qu'elle seule pouvait apprécier. Elle ne parlait que très peu et rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient entendu parler une fois par jour, même parmi ses camarades de classe ou de dortoir. Elle préférait observer, se taire et écouter les autres, les regarder vivre, décortiquer leurs réactions face à telle ou telle situation…

Elle cherchait un peu à comprendre le sens de leur présence sur cette Terre. Pourquoi Untel réagissait de tel façon et pas un autre ? Qu'est-ce qui poussait Unetelle à faire ceci ou cela ? Mais par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce qui poussait les gens à se regrouper, à vivre ensemble, en communauté ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver à écouter Untel raconter ce qu'il avait fait la veille ? Qu'est-ce que ça apportait à Unetelle de savoir que Machin sortait avec Truc ?

Rien. La réponse qu'elle avait trouvée à toutes ses questions était : rien. Elle avait beau essayé de comprendre pourquoi les gens cherchaient tant la compagnie de leur semblables, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse plus vraie que celle là : pour rien. Et pourtant elle avait cherché, elle avait observé pour essayer de trouver, mais elle n'avait vu qu'hypocrisie et mensonges partout.

Machine écoutait attentivement sa soi disante amie lui vanter les qualités de Truc pour aller ensuite s'en moquer auprès de Bidule. Savoir qu'Untel s'était cassé un bras pendant un match de Quidditch n'allait pas aider un autre à construire sa vie. On ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres pour avancer, alors pourquoi s'en encombrer ?

Kate ne s'était donc jamais embarrassée d'amies qui lui auraient promis monts et merveille alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que tout n'était que mensonges et faux semblants. C'est pourquoi elle passait pour une solitaire, une marginale tant dans son comportement que dans ses rares propos.

Cependant, cette dernière année, elle s'était surprise à observer une personne en particulier…un garçon de surcroit. Alors lorsqu'il avait entrepris de l'aborder de plus en plus fréquemment, elle avait pensé qu'il était peut-être temps de tenter l'expérience, de voir par elle-même ce que cela faisait d'entretenir une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec quelqu'un. Ils étaient devenus amis au début, ils s'étaient rapprochés doucement pour finalement devenir plus intimes que la jeune fille ne l'avait souhaité au premier abord. Mais après tout, elle voulait savoir, elle voulait décortiquer les relations qu'entretenaient les gens entre eux afin de mieux les comprendre. Alors elle avait tenté l'expérience jusqu'au bout, elle avait joué, et elle avait perdu.

Les cinq derniers jours, qu'elle avait passés à l'infirmerie, ne lui avaient pas apportés grand-chose, si ce n'est la certitude d'avoir raison. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres pour avancer dans la vie, c'était indéniable. Cette certitude de ne devoir ce qu'elle était qu'à elle-même l'avait portée tout au long de sa guérison, ravivée par les paroles du professeur Dumbledore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Sa lettre.

Elle pouvait sentir, au travers de ses mots, la souffrance qu'il vivait intérieurement. Il remettait en question une partie de ses certitudes, une partie de sa vie. Ce n'était pas rien. Elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait pour avoir vécu la même chose quand elle commencé à fréquenter Le garçon. Mais est-ce que comprendre l'autre suffisait ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait un point commun avec quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'était cela, la base des relations avec ses semblables, est-ce que cela suffisait ?

Après tout, L'autre lui avait bien fait croire qu'ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points… Qu'aurait-elle à gagner si elle répondait à sa lettre ? « Qu'as-tu à perdre plutôt ? » Lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. « Ne les met pas tous dans le même panier, Kate ! Après tout ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier… » Continua la petite voix qui l'habitait depuis toujours et qu'elle s'était toujours efforcée d'oublier.

Une fois, une seule et unique fois, elle s'était laissé aller, elle avait écoutée la voix dans sa tête en se convainquant qu'elle n'était pas folle. Grossière erreur. Ca l'avait conduite à être reniée par tout son entourage… Depuis ce jour, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance, ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre…

« Tu es une Gryffondor, tu es une lionne ! Ne l'oublie pas… »

Elle devait bien avouer que l'expédition la tentait bien, ne serait-ce que pour penser à autre chose qu'à son récent échec. Mais la peur la tenaillait d'échouer à nouveau. De plus, l'homme de la lettre semblait croire totalement à son amitié avec son « frère ». Etait-il possible que la vraie, la pure amitié, sans mensonge, ni trahison, ni coups bas, existe ? Parce qu'au final, l'amitié avait été brisée dans cette histoire qu'elle venait de lire… Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être reconstruite ?

« Parle avec lui et tu sauras… » Murmura la voix.

Après tout, ce n'était que des mots échangés sur du papier, dans l'anonymat le plus total. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Pas grand-chose…Et elle pouvait y gagner gros dans sa quête inassouvie de la compréhension du monde qui l'entourait. Alors pour la deuxième fois, elle écouta sa petite voix intérieure, celle qu'on appelle la voix de la raison…pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

* * *

Le 06 janvier :

_« Euh…à vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus par quoi commencer, alors…Salut !_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour que je puisse récupérer ma lettre. Peu de gens auraient eu cette attention pour un simple morceau de parchemin. Alors, merci…_

_Seulement, je pense que ça aurait été légèrement mieux si tu m'avais effectivement rendu cette fameuse lettre ! J'y ai trouvé à la place un texte qui m'a, je dois bien le dire, fait me sentir un peu moins seule. Je vois à travers tes mots que cet ami t'était - t'est – très cher et que tu souffres beaucoup de l'état de votre relation._

_Et comme tu m'as aidé, bien malgré toi je pense, en me faisant comprendre qu'un Gryffondor ne doit jamais baisser les bras, j'aimerais à mon tour faire quelque chose pour toi, si tu le veux bien._

_Je ne te connais pas, évidemment, mais je devine à travers tes lignes que tu as une famille que tu n'apprécies pas spécialement, que tu veux te démarquer d'eux. Alors réfléchis cinq minutes à la réaction qu'ils auraient dans une situation telle que la tienne. Et fait exactement l'opposé !_

_Bien sûr, tu es libre de faire ce qui te semble le mieux et de ne pas prendre en compte l'idée d'une fille que tu ne connais même pas ! Mais je voulais au moins essayer de te faire avancer autant que tu l'as fait pour moi._

_Dernière petite chose, veux-tu récupérer ta lettre ? Personnellement, je ne préfère pas la revoir, alors fais-en ce que tu veux, brûle la, perd la…je m'en moque, tant que jamais plus je ne pose les yeux sur cette période de ma vie. »_

Le 07 janvier :

**« Salut ! (Il me semble que c'est pas trop mal pour commencer une lettre !)**

**Effectivement, je pense que tu m'aurais pris plus au sérieux si je t'avais effectivement remis ta lettre…Mais je t'assure qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, certes stupide, de ma part, et de rien d'autre.**

**Pour répondre à ta question, je comptais brûler ma lettre au moment ou je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Alors non, je ne souhaite pas non plus la récupérer. Je te confie également le soin de la détruire ou d'en faire ce que tu veux.**

**Je suis content si j'ai pu, malgré moi, t'aider dans ton problème. Je suppose que tu dois donc aller mieux et je ne peux que m'en réjouir, même si on ne se connait pas. Voir quelqu'un souffrir a toujours été difficile pour moi, surtout à notre âge, alors qu'on a la vie devant nous. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne devrait pas s'arrêter sur des broutilles qui n'en valent pas la peine.**

**Je te remercie pour tes paroles de soutien et ton conseil qui me semble, à la réflexion, judicieux. J'ai retourné la question maintes et maintes fois dans ma tête pour en venir à la seule conclusion possible : je me suis conduit en parfait idiot, une première fois en laissant la colère me submerger, et une deuxième fois en attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. **

**Mais je compte bien remédier à la situation, et ce faisant, agir à l'exact opposé de ma famille, comme tu me l'as suggéré. »**

_« Dans ce cas, je suis, moi aussi, contente d'avoir pu t'aider, tout comme tu l'as fait pour moi. C'est un échange de bons procédés, en quelque sorte._

_Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tout s'arrange avec ton ami… »_

**« Je vais aller lui parler de ce pas ! Ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit ! »**

_« Et bien je te souhaite bon courage alors ! J'imagine que la tâche ne va pas être des plus simples ! »_

**« Non, loin de là ! Je crois même que l'Enfer serait encore plus doux que ce qui m'attend !! »**

* * *

Conformément à ces paroles, Sirius était allé parler avec James. On peut dire que jamais encore en 16 années, rien ne lui avait demandé autant de courage que le simple fait d'aller vers celui qu'il considérait toujours, malgré tout, comme un frère.

Au début, James n'avait pas voulu lui parler, ni même l'écouter. Choqué par ce refus, Sirius n'avait pas insisté, mais Remus et la jeune fille à la lettre, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, l'avaient enjoint à poursuivre ses efforts. Parce que oui, ils continuaient à s'écrire, de temps en temps, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais n'avaient jamais plus abordé les sujets qui les avaient fait se connaitre.

Finalement, au bout de cinq jours d'une lutte acharnée, James avait enfin accepté d'écouter Sirius. Ils avaient longtemps discutés, mis leurs différents à plat et régler le problème. Enfin ça, c'est ce dont tout le monde s'était douté en les voyants sortir du dortoir bras-dessus bras-dessous, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais raconté à leurs amis ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

Mais l'ambiance chez les Maraudeurs était de nouveau au beau fixe, et c'était cela le plus important. En espérant que jamais plus ils ne revivraient un déchirement tel que celui-ci.

**« Ca y est !! »**

_« Quoi ? »_

**« Il a enfin accepté qu'on parle !! »**

_« Et ? »_

**« Ben on a parlé ! »**

_« Oh, ce que tu peux être bête des fois ! »_

**« Je te remercie du compliment ! »**

_« Alors ! Tu vas enfin me dire comment ça s'est passé, oui ou non ?! »_

**« Euh…non ? Bon allez, d'accord ! Je te raconte tout. Tu es prête ? »**

_« Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil ! »_

**« Alors c'est partit ! Je ne te cache pas que ça n'a pas été simple. Au début, il ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler de moi… Mais il a craqué au bout de cinq jours d'efforts de ma part. On s'est installés dans le dortoir et il a attendu que je parle le premier. Evidemment ! Mais je ne suis pas dégonflé, après tout, on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas, hein !**

**Alors j'ai commencé. Je lui ai expliqué que je regrettais totalement mon geste, chose dont il se doutait bien sûr ! Je voyais bien dans ses yeux que c'était pareil de son côté, mais il était trop fier pour l'avouer. Il a vaguement acquiescé à mes excuses puis un lourd silence est tombé. Ca a duré une bonne heure. Une longue heure où on s'est observé, jaugés du regard comme deux chiens s'apprêtant à se sauter dessus.**

**Et finalement, on a éclaté de rire tous les deux, en se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis ces quinze derniers jours. Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, et que ce passage de notre histoire laissera toujours un vide entre nous. »**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_

**« Et bien, je suis devenu plus….secret. J'ai compris qu'il valait mieux que je garde certaines choses pour moi. Alors qu'avant, on se disait tout, absolument tout ! Et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui…»**

_«Oh…tu dois être déçu… »_

**« Oui et non…C'est sûr que ça m'attriste d'avoir perdu mon confident de toujours, mais je m'y attendais un peu…Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte avec lui, et inversement. On a beaucoup soufferts tous les deux, c'est normal de ressortir changer de ce genre de situation. »**

_« Je comprend… Ca ne va pas être facile à gérer pour tous les deux. Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Et dans quelques années, tu verras que cette expérience vous aura finalement été positive. »_

En effet, malgré leur récente réconciliation, plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant entre les deux Maraudeurs. Malgré un lien indéfectible en apparence, un vide s'était sournoisement insinué entre eux, un vide qui ne pouvait manquer de changer irrémédiablement même la plus solide des amitiés…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!!**

**Une tite review pour votre auteure adorée (oui oui,mes chevilles vont bien!)?**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Découverte

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 4 qui arrive, sans trop de retard cette fois ci! Il n'est pas très long je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas une fic qui a pour but d'être longue alors...**

**Je remercie fortement mes lecteurs et particulièrement naiade59, lynn hewett, sirius07, Elayna Black, Angie59 et tchingtchong pour leur reviews qui me font toujours autant plasir et m'encouragent à continuer cette fic! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bisous**

**Bonne lecture!**

**NDA : Kate est toujours en italique et Sirius en gras!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le 27 janvier : 

Ce jour là, Sirius était bien déterminé à percer le secret de l'identité de sa mystérieuse correspondante. Il avait arrêté de neiger depuis deux jours, mais la température jouait toujours dans le négatif, aussi Poudlard et ses environs étaient-ils recouverts d'un fin manteau blanc cristallisé par le gel.

Chaudement emmitouflé dans sa cape doublée de fourrure, Sirius était installé sous le Saule Cogneur, la Carte du Maraudeur étalée sur ses genoux. Il y voyait ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, certainement en train de disputer une partie d'échec façon sorcier ou de préparer un futur plan de bataille contre les Serpentards.

Il voyait également un groupe de filles attablés dans l'autre coin de la pièce, certainement en train de travailler, Dumbledore faire les cents pas dans son bureau ou encore Slughorn dans sa salle de classe, certainement occupé à corriger les copies qu'ils venaient de lui rendre.

Mais personne dans le parc du château, et encore moins près de l'arbre magique. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui, mais ça faisait trois jours qu'il avait déposé une lettre et la réponse n'était toujours pas arrivée. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ça serait demain !

Au bout de deux heures, il commençait à être un peu frigorifié, malgré le sort de réchauffement lancé sur sa cape. Et pas un mouvement n'arrivait dans sa direction, tous les élèves restaient sagement enfermés dans le château.

Soudain, un petit point fit son apparition dans le hall du château. Se penchant un peu plus sur la carte, il y déchiffra le nom d' Héméra Lowell qu'il se rappela être une Gryffondor de troisième année. Elle sortit discrètement du château et se dirigea vers la droite, vers le Saule.

« Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! Une gamine de treize ans ne peut pas écrire des choses pareilles ! Non, il doit y avoir une erreur ! » Il secoua la Carte dans tous les sens et ne fut rassuré que lorsqu'il la vit rejoindre un certain Aidan Fitz, Serdaigle de quatrième année, derrière les serres servant aux cours de Botanique.

Il attendit alors encore une heure et décida qu'il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il pourrait bien surveiller la carte depuis l'intérieur, même s'il risquait de manquer la jeune fille. Et puis la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir découvert l'identité de sa correspondante secrète, il restait néanmoins une petite part de lui qui était toujours excitée à l'idée de garder un peu de mystère autour de la jeune fille, ça ne la rendait que plus attirante pour un garçon comme Sirius.

Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mélange de désappointement et d'une exaltation nouvelle, il franchit le passage dévoilé par la Grosse Dame en échange du mot de passe et retrouva ses amis, effectivement lancés dans une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Cette fois ci, le duo James/ Peter tentait vainement de défaire Remus, champion en titre depuis des années. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de les observer, tous trois ainsi réunis autour d'une petite table, jouant, riant et s'exclamant à grands cris quand le duo parvenait à prendre un pion au féroce Remus. Ils étaient tout pour lui, ses amis, sa famille, sa vie. Et il se jura de ne plus jamais rien laisser les séparer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne réussit pas à percer l'identité de sa correspondante, ni le lendemain, ni dans les semaines qui suivirent. Les lettres arrivaient et disparaissaient toujours sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ni qu'il ne sache comment.

Il commençait à avoir un sacré nombre de lettres, toutes soigneusement pliées et cachées dans le double-fond de sa malle, double-fond qu'il avait aménagé lui-même bien des années auparavant, pour empêcher sa mère de tomber sur les photos de ses amis et de lui détruire. Seulement, il savait que Remus était au courant de cette cachette et il l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de fixer bizarrement sa malle.

Comme ce soir là, alors qu'ils disputaient tous quatre une partie de cartes explosives, il sentit Remus fixer l'objet sous son lit d'un air sérieux.

-Eh Rem', tu joues ? Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on t'attend ! Le bouscula James.

-Pourquoi tu regardes la valise de Sirius comme ça ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Oh Peter, ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! Comment veux-tu que ma malle fasse quelque chose à Remus ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard, tu parais ailleurs ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste que je sens un truc bizarre, une odeur suspecte…

-Dans ma malle ? Ca doit être une vieille paire de chaussette que les elfes ont oublié de laver ! Rigola Sirius pour essayer de détourner l'attention de Remus, tout en se promettant de déplacer les lettres le plus tôt possible.

-Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Répondit-t-il en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'il le savait. Sirius déglutit et détourna les yeux.

-Bon, on continue ?

Remus abattit sa dernière carte avec un sourire victorieux et remporta, encore une fois, la partie, sous les regards habitués de ses amis.

Le lendemain après-midi, Sirius profita de ce que James était à l'entrainement pour son prochain match et que Remus et Peter étaient à la bibliothèque pour récupérer ses précieux parchemins et les enfermer dans une boite métallique, qui autrefois contenait des chocolats que la mère de James lui avait envoyé pour Noël. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à trouver une cachette appropriée : Assez loin du dortoir pour que Remus ne puisse plus les sentir, mais pas trop loin non plus pour qu'il puisse y avoir accès facilement.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure d'errance dans les couloirs, il découvrit une salle minuscule dont l'entrée était masquée par la statue de la Reine Maëva, dont la légende disait qu'elle avait formé bon nombre de jeunes sorciers en Irlande avant même que Poudlard ne fut fondé.

La pièce était plutôt basse de plafond et étroite, ressemblant plus à un couloir pour nains qu'à une pièce, selon Sirius. Il réussit néanmoins à y entrer et à refermer le pan de mur derrière lui. Il faisait totalement noir et une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité monta au nez de Sirius. Il marmonna un vague Lumos et la lumière se fit dans la pièce. A sa grande surprise, un espace un peu plus vaste se dessinait quelques pas devant lui, et le plafond semblait plus haut.

Effectivement, il put s'y redresser et découvrit même une minuscule fenêtre sur la gauche du renfoncement. Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas du être ouverte depuis des lustres vu le grincement qu'elle lâcha lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir manuellement. Finalement, un petit sort et le tour était joué ! Un courant d'air frais fit son entrée et chassa rapidement l'odeur entêtante de la pièce.

Examinant attentivement l'endroit, Sirius découvrit qu'une des pierres du mur en face de la fenêtre était mal celée. Grattant un peu le mortier autour, il réussit à la déloger de son emplacement et y découvrit à la place une petite cavité aussi large que deux mains et à peine plus haute. Sortant la boite de sous sa cape, il essaya de l'y glisser, mais n'y réussit qu'en la rétrécissant.

Pas peu fier de sa trouvaille, il remit la pierre à sa place et recula pour juger de l'effet de son travail. Un œil non avertit n'y verrait que du feu ! Et encore fallait-il qu'il déniche la pièce avant et ose s'y aventurer ! Ses lettres étaient en sûreté ici, il en était convaincu !

Heureux, il retourna dans sa salle commune, espérant y retrouver un James d'aussi bonne humeur que lui. Il avait une furieuse envie de s'amuser un peu, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin de ce cher Servilus…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 18 février : 

A nouveau, Sirius profita d'une belle journée de cette fin d'hiver pour aller se poster sous le Saule Cogneur, avec l'espoir d'enfin découvrir qui se cachait derrière la fine écriture qui couvrait ses lettres. Il se couvrit de sa cape, doublée d'un sort de réchauffement, attrapa la Carte du Maraudeur et fila se mettre aux aguets.

Comme d'habitude, personne n'était dans les environs. Il actionna le mécanisme d'arrêt de l'arbre et se glissa jusqu'à leur « boite aux lettres ». Rien. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'était encore pas venue. Parfait ! Il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre ! Il s'installa le dos au tronc rugueux de l'arbre et attendit donc…

1 minute…

Puis 2…

Puis 3…

Puis 5…

Un mouvement sur la Carte ! Fébrile, il se pencha dessus mais sa joie fut de courte durée : ce n'était qu'Hagrid, le demi-géant garde-chasse du château, qui rentrait de la Forêt Interdite.

Se radossant à l'arbre, il reprit sa contemplation du lac qu'il voyait briller, au loin.

5 minutes passèrent…

Puis 10…

Puis 15…

Une demi heure s'était à nouveau écoulée, et toujours pas d'écrivain mystère… Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, il s'assura que personne n'était en vu. Il se leva et marcha un peu, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il fit le tour de l'arbre une première fois, puis une deuxième, une troisième, jusqu'à ce que le sang circule à nouveau normalement jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Et il vint se rassoir, guettant toujours l'apparition d'une jeune fille.

A peine s'était-il posé contre l'écorce grise de l'arbre qu'il vit une enveloppe apparaitre de nulle part. Pas de main cette fois ci, juste l'enveloppe qui semblait tomber du ciel. S'emparant de la Carte, il resta bouche bé de n'apercevoir qu'un seul point près de l'arbre, le sien. Personne à moins de 200 mètres à la ronde ! C'était quand même incroyable ça !

S'emparant de la lettre, il l'ouvrit et s'assura qu'elle était bien de sa correspondante anonyme. Ne prenant même pas la peine de lire l'intégralité du papier, il griffonna rapidement un morceau de parchemin qui trainait dans sa poche et le déposa à la place de la lettre précédente.

Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, rien ne se passa. Puis son papier disparut. Tout excité face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il trépignait sur place, se retenant pour ne pas courir aller avertir ses amis. Finalement, son parchemin réapparut. Il s'en saisit et le déplia. Elle avait répondu, en-dessous de ces lignes à lui :

**« Tu es encore là ? »**

_« Oui, je suis là ? Seule ! Ou est-ce que tu es ? »_

**« Sous le Saule Cogneur ! Juste devant la grosse racine tordue en forme de S »**

_« Ce n'est pas possible ! J'y suis aussi, à quelques centimètres près ! »_

**« Ce n'est pas possible…Et pourtant c'est vrai ! Cape d'invisibilité ? »**

_« Je ne sais même pas comment s'en procurer une, alors tu penses bien que je n'en ai pas ! »_

**« Moi non plus ! Et pourtant les faits sont là : nous sommes là, tous les deux, en train de nous parler, sans même nous voir ! »**

_« Comment est-ce possible ? J'avoue que je n'y comprend plus rien, là…Déjà qu'accepter de parler à un inconnu, ça n'a pas été facile, mais en plus s'il est invisible, c'est de la folie ! Je dois être en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible… »_

**« Non tu ne rêves pas, ou alors on fait le même rêve depuis un mois et demi ! »**

_« Mais enfin, il y a bien une explication à tout ça ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »_

**« Nous sommes à Poudlard, ne l'oublies pas ! Et à Poudlard, tout est possible ! Il suffit juste qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe… »**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sirius s'enferma à la bibliothèque, sous une montagne de livre, en oubliant presque de manger et de dormir. Bien sûr, ses amis s'en aperçurent et le questionnèrent sans relâchement. Mais Sirius ne céda pas…pas totalement du moins…

Il leur expliqua qu'il voulait savoir s'il existait un moyen de communiquer avec d'autres personnes, présentes dans d'autres lieux.

-Comme dans le passé ? Ou comme dans une autre dimension ? L'interrogea Remus, un soir qu'il venait l'aider dans ses recherches, après lui avoir apporté un solide repas en provenance directe des cuisines.

-J'en sais rien, Rem', j'en sais rien. Je te le dirai quand j'aurai trouvé !

Au bout de plusieurs jours de recherche intensive, il avait réduit son choix à deux possibilités qu'il lui restait à vérifier : La théorie d'un passage entre deux mondes parallèles et la théorie d'une distorsion temporelle qui lui permettait d'avoir vu sur le passé ou le futur.

Les fenêtres donnant sur un autre monde nécessitant une quantité d'énergie énorme, il était marqué dans son grimoire, que la personne pouvait sentir le flot d'énergie dans l'air sous forme de picotements de plus en plus intenses comme il s'approchait de la zone perturbée. Or il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti quelque chose du genre. Un simple sort de révélation lui permettrait de vérifier son hypothèse.

Il ne perdit pas une minute et fila droit vers le Saule Cogneur, sans oublier d'emporter la formule de trois lignes de long avec lui. Encore une fois, personne n'était en vu et il put travailler tranquillement.

Une fois le sortilège lancé, les flux d'énergies allaient se mettre à scintiller dans un périmètre de 50 mètres, ce qui était largement suffisant. Il se concentra donc et déclama la formule écrite dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas. En fait, il ne savait même pas si sa prononciation était correcte, et donc pas si le sort allait marcher.

Finalement, rien ne se produisit. Soit il s'était trompé, soit son grimoire racontait n'importe quoi. Il eut un petit sourire en se rappelant que Remus lui avait dit que jouer avec l'espace ou le temps n'était jamais une chose à faire, encore moins pour de simples étudiants comme eux. Pour une fois, il dut s'avouer que son ami avait raison, mais ça, il n'irait jamais lui dire !

Décidant de faire plus simple et de vérifier son hypothèse de distorsion temporelle, il déposa un morceau de parchemin à l'endroit habituel en demandant à la jeune fille en quelle année elle se trouvait. Une fois sa mission remplie, il retourna au château rejoindre ses amis.

La réponse mit du temps à venir, mais lorsqu'elle arriva, Sirius ne sut pas quoi en faire :

_« Nous sommes en 1980, pourquoi ? »_

C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Il correspondait avec le futur ! Il n'en revenait pas, son cerveau n'arrivait même pas à imaginer qu'une telle chose fut possible, même dans la meilleure école de magie du monde sorcier… Mais les faits étaient là : il arrivait bel et bien à communiquer avec le futur.

**« Tout simplement parce que moi, je vis en 1977… »**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, des questions? Des remarques? **

**Je les attends dans les reviews et j'y répondrai avec plaisir!**

**Parallèlement je lance mon avis de recherche ici aussi: J'aimerais bien trouver une dessintrice (ou un dessinateur) qui serait intéressé par l'illustration de cette fic (ou d'une autre). Me contacter par review, MP ou mail (présent dans ma bio!) Merci!!**

**A bientôt!**

**Althea**


	5. Chapter 5 : Réactions

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite qui arrive aujourd'hui! Je ne voulais la poster que ce soir mais comme Angie59 part cette après midi, j'ai avancé un peu mon horaire (En espèrant qu'elle ai le temps de la lire avant de partir!)**

**Je remercie également toutes mes fidèles revieweuses qui continuent à suivre cette histoire et qui m'encouragent toujours plus. Merci merci merci à naiade59, tchingtchong, Elayna Black, sirius07, polgara, lynn hewett et Angie59!**

**Et je remercie doublement lynn hewett qui m'a proposé ses talents de dessinatrice pour illustrer cette fic! **

**Je rappelle que les lettres de Sirius sont toujours en gras et Kate en italique!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_« Ce n'est pas possible, tu me racontes n'importe quoi ! »_

**« Si c'est possible, c'est ce que l'on appelle une faille temporelle : tu n'est pas sans connaitre les théories concernant l'existence de divers espaces temps en même temps, un peu comme s'ils étaient superposés les uns aux autres. Au même moment, tu es en 1980 alors que je suis en 1977, c'est tout. »**

_« Un peu comme des mondes parallèles, en quelque sorte. Je comprends ! Mais il n'existe normalement pas de communication entre ces différentes époques ! »_

**« Normalement oui. Mais il y a du y avoir, à cet endroit, une déchirure de l'espace qui séparait nos deux mondes et qui nous permet de communiquer. »**

_« C'est incroyable ! Tu te rends compte de la chance qu'on a eu de découvrir cet endroit précis… »_

**« En fait, non ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça. Je me suis renseigné sur le sujet, et il parait que c'est assez fréquent comme situation. Ce qui est moins courant, c'est de réussir à trouver la zone perturbée, et encore moins d'y parvenir de chaque côté ! »**

_« Résumons la situation : je suis en train d'écrire à un mec qui vit en 1977, c'est-à-dire trois ans dans le passé…enfin dans mon passé… »_

**« Ou alors c'est moi qui suit en train d'écrire à une fille qui vit trois ans dans mon futur ! Mais en même temps, tu dois également être dans mon époque ! »**

_« Tout comme tu dois être dans la mienne aussi ! J'aurais donc très bien pu communiquer avec mon moi du passé, si c'était elle – moi - qui étais tombée sur la lettre – ma lettre - à ta place ! »_

**«Et inversement ! Bien que dans ton époque, je ne dois plus être à Poudlard depuis deux ans déjà ! Donc je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur ma lettre… »**

_« Alors que dans la tienne, je suis déjà là ! Très jeune certes, mais bien là ! »_

**« Par Merlin oui, tu as 13 ans, ici ! »**

_« Bien vu Einstein ! Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! »_

**« Eh ! J'ai le bénéfice de l'âge moi ! J'ai trois ans de plus que toi, c'est normal que je suis plus long à la détente ! »**

_« Techniquement non, à l'heure ou nous parlons, on a exactement le même âge ! Tu m'as bien dit être en sixième année ? »_

**« Oui, avant-dernière année chez les Lions ! »**

_« Arrête donc de faire le fier, moi aussi je suis une Lionne ! »_

**« Et en plus on partage la même Salle Commune ? Je vais vite réussir à trouver qui tu es alors ! »**

_« Non !! Tu ne dois pas !! Ca changerait tout, entre nous ! Tu ne dois pas chercher qui je suis, tu modifieras le futur sinon ! Promet-moi qui tu ne me chercheras pas, tout comme je ne te chercherai pas non plus ! »_

**« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas…Ca serait plus facile de discuter si on se voyait, non ? »**

_« Non effectivement, tu ne comprends pas ou est le problème ! Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, dans ton époque, j'ai 13 ans ! Je ne sais donc pas qui tu es, ni que nous allons nous parler un jour ! J'ignore tout de cette histoire parce que je ne l'ai encore pas vécue! Et si tu viens me voir, me parler, tu risque de modifier mon passé et donc aussi notre futur ! Qui sait ? Peut-être que si je suis au courant, je n'aurai pas envie de t'écrire trois ans après ! Et tout ce qui nous arrive depuis pratiquement deux mois, et bien ça ne se produira jamais ! »_

**« Allez, calme toi, ne pleure pas ! Tu va finir par mouiller complètement le papier ! Je te promets que je ne chercherai pas à savoir qui tu es… »**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Toujours réfléchir avant de parler ! » C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours répété toute son enfance ! Mais comme tout ce que ses parents avaient essayé de lui inculquer, il n'en avait pas retenu un traitre mot. Mais là, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'en mordait les doigts ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de promettre un truc pareil !

Ne pas chercher à savoir avec qui il parlait ?! Alors qu'il en mourait d'envie ?! C'en était trop pour un curieux comme lui ! Déjà qu'il devait garder ce secret pour lui, mais en plus l'empêcher d'écouter son instinct qui lui hurlait de percer le mystère qui entourait la jeune fille ! Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait ! Boulet qu'il était, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander son nom ! Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte de le lui dévoiler…

Ce soir là, comme presque tous les soirs depuis ce 25 février où ils avaient tout découvert, il était avachi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, à surveiller les allées et venues de tous les rouge et or, particulièrement ceux des plus jeunes. Perdu dans ses questionnements, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses amis, qui s'étaient bien évidemment rendus-compte que Sirius était tracassé. Mais à chaque fois que l'un d'eux avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, il leur avait assuré que tout allait bien, qu'il était juste fatigué.

Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était sans compter sur l'instinct surdéveloppé de Remus à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il sentait bien son regard fixé sur lui, mais faisait tout pour ne pas y penser.

-…si si, je vous jure que Lily a accepté de sortir avec moi ! Racontait James aux deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes James ?! Fit Sirius, ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Rien d'important, mais au moins, ça a eu le mérite de te faire redescendre sur terre !

-Tu ne sors pas avec Evans, alors ?!

-C'est Lily, qu'elle s'appelle ! Et non, j'ai dit ça juste pour te faire réagir !

-Ah…répondit-il en replongeant dans sa surveillance.

D'un regard de connivence, Remus et James s'approchèrent de lui et le saisirent chacun par un bras. Peter ouvrant la marche, ils l'emmenèrent ainsi jusque dans leur chambre, ne faisant aucunement attention aux cris de protestation de leur ami ni à ses vaines tentatives pour se libérer. Enfin, ça c'était surtout grâce à Remus et sa force impressionnante.

Bref, une fois le Sirius jeté sur une chaise au beau milieu de la pièce, tous trois se mirent en cercle autour de lui, bien résolus à le faire parler.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe depuis ces dernières semaines ! Commença James.

-James, ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était prévu ! Le rabroua Peter.

-Parce que vous avez manigancé tout ça depuis le début ? Faux amis ! Traitres !

-Tu parles, c'est plutôt toi le traitre, oui ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien nous dire ? Continua James.

Intervenant d'un raclement de gorge tout sauf discret, Remus prit la parole.

-James, arrête un peu ! On ne l'accuse de rien ! On voudrait juste savoir ce qui te tracasse, Sirius. Ca fait des jours que tu es bizarre, tu ne nous parles plus, tu ne nous écoutes même plus. Tu ne ries plus aux blagues de James, et même un coup contre les Serpentards ne t'amuse plus autant qu'avant. On veut juste comprendre ce qui t'arrives. On peut peut-être t'aider ?

-Non 'Mus, je ne crois pas !

-C'est une fille, hein ? Questionna James, d'un ton plus calme. Tu sais qu'en matière de fille, tu peux tout me demander, je suis imbattable !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça…

-Eh bien explique nous ! A quatre, on est meilleur que tout seul !

-Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le dit…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**« J'ai tout raconté à mes amis… Ils m'ont harceler de questions, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de leur cacher… »**

_« Je comprend. Ca ne devait pas être facile de leur cacher un truc pareil pendant des mois…Tu dois être soulagé de leur en avoir parlé ? »_

**« Pas vraiment non… j'ai peur que maintenant ils ne me poussent à découvrir qui tu es. Mais comme je t'ai promit de ne rien en faire, ça m'effraie un peu parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'ou je pourrai leur résister…Surtout que je suis très curieux de nature… »**

_« Non ! Tu ne dois surtout pas les écouter ! Tu ne dois pas changer le passé ou le futur, c'est trop dangereux ! On ne joue pas avec le Temps ! »_

**« C'est pourtant bien ce que l'on fait en ce moment précis ! Et si justement tout ça nous arrive pour qu'on change le cours des choses ? »**

_« Non ! On ne doit pas…Enfin…j'en sais rien moi ! Oui tu as peut-être raison, mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si on fait une erreur ? »_

**« Je sais, je sais…j'ai un ami qui est plutôt d'accord avec toi, mais… »**

_« Mais pas ton frère, celui de ta première lettre, c'est ça ? »_

**« Oui…Il me pousse à chercher qui tu es. Et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais une promesse est une promesse…Par Merlin, je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! C'est une histoire de fou !»**

_« Si je te le donnes, tu vas me trouver à coup sûr ! »_

**« Donne moi un surnom alors, ton deuxième prénom, j'en sais rien moi, quelque chose…Quelque chose qui m'assure que tout ceci n'est pas qu'un rêve, que tu es bien réelle… »**

_« Un rêve ? Un cauchemar tu veux dire… »_

**« Arrête de te dévaloriser ! Un très beau rêve je dirais plutôt, avec une jeune fille inconnue certes, mais en tout point charmante. »**

_« Flatteur va ! Mais c'est d'accord, va pour un prénom. Ce n'est pas le mien, mais il a un rapport avec moi. Tu peux penser à moi en tant qu'Eléanore, si ça t'arrange ! »_

**« Eléanore…Très joli prénom. Puis-je connaitre son histoire ? »**

_« Non tu ne le peux pas ! Mais je viens de te donner une partie de moi, à travers ce prénom, alors maintenant c'est à ton tour. Tu sais que les mots ont un pouvoir, et encore plus quand il s'agit d'un prénom. En connaissant ce prénom, tu as acquis une sorte de pouvoir sur moi. Alors c'est donnant-donnant : à ton tour, dis-moi comment je peux te matérialiser ! »_

**« Tiens, je ne connaissais pas cette théorie du pouvoir de mots. Mais quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est logique : regarde les sortilèges, c'est exactement ça ! Certains mots, alliés à la puissance d'un sorcier, engendrent des effets étonnants. Il suffit de connaitre le mot juste ! Mais pour répondre à ta demande, appelle moi Orion, c'est mon deuxième prénom ! »**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depuis maintenant trois mois qu'ils avaient découverts leur différence d'époque, Sirius et Kate passaient des après midi entières au pied de l'arbre, à discuter de tout et de rien, d'eux, de leur enfance pas toujours heureuse…

Mais Sirius avait remarqué qu'elle revenait souvent sur des questions bizarres, assez métaphysiques selon lui. Elle lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi il considérait ses amis comme ses amis. Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il avait besoin d'avoir des amis, qu'est-ce que ces derniers lui apportaient ?

Puis quelques jours après, elle lui avait demandé comment il comprenait sa présence sur Terre ? Comment il expliquait que les gens sont ce qu'ils sont ? A quoi étaient-ils destinés ? Parce que s'ils existaient c'est bien qu'ils avaient un but à accomplir, non ?

Le pauvre Sirius était bien en peine de devoir répondre à des questions auxquelles il n'avait vraiment réfléchi, aussi détournait-il assez rapidement la conversation.

_« Pourquoi considères-tu tes amis comme tes amis ? »_ Lui avait-elle demandé un jour.

**« Parce qu'ils le sont ! »**

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être amis, pour toi ? »_

**« Eh bien, être amis, c'est avoir des points communs, aimer passer du temps ensemble, discuter de tout et de rien, de choses futiles comme de choses sérieuses, c'est avoir confiance l'un en l'autre… Mais enfin Eléanore, tu n'as donc pas d'amis, pour me demander ce que c'est ? »**

_« Non. Je devrais ? »_

**« Mais tout le monde a des amis ! Ou au moins des gens avec lesquels il s'entend bien ! Tu ne passes quand même pas ta journée toute seule ? »**

_« Je ne suis pas seule. Je suis avec moi-même, Orion ! On n'est jamais seuls ! »_

**« Tu es bien spéciale petite fille. Tu as quand même quelqu'un avec qui tu aimes bien discuter ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne parles à personne ? »**

_« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité… A quoi est-ce que cela va me servir de raconter à je-ne-sais-qui ce que j'ai fait de mon week-end ? Ou de discourir sur la couleur de ma jupe ? Franchement, __je ne comprends pas ce que les gens ont à toujours vouloir être entourés de leurs semblables… »_

**« Pourtant, tu me parles bien, à moi ! Tu me racontes bien ce que tu as fait dans la journée, des histoires sur ton enfance… »**

_« Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi. On ne s'est jamais vu et on ne se verra probablement jamais. Ce ne sont que des mots couchés sur le papier. Si je les brûle, ce sera comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu ! C'est un peu comme un rêve éveillé, ce n'est pas vraiment réel… »_

**« Et pourtant je t'assure que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Mais si on s'était connus autrement, si on s'était retrouvé face à face, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé un seul mot, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça que tu veux dire… »**

_« Pas même un regard ! »_

Elle parlait - écrivait – avec une telle désinvolture qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte que ses mots pouvaient blesser son interlocuteur. Et savoir que dans un autre contexte, ils ne se seraient jamais adressé un seul mot lui faisait de la peine. Pourquoi cela ? Il se refusait de se l'avouer, mais il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Cette relation, si fragile soit-elle, lui tenait à cœur et apparemment, ça n'était pas réciproque. Et ça l'attristait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer bizarre cette fille ! Parfois si enfantine dans ses réactions mais aussi vive d'esprit sur des sujets bien trop « adultes » pour son âge. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un de normal, pour une fois ? Une fille toute simple, gentille, et qu'il pouvait voir surtout ! Tout le contraire de celle là, en fait.

Mais, pour avoir déjà essayé, il savait qu'au bout de deux heures, il s'ennuierait à mourir, avec une telle fille. Alors qu'Eléanore, c'était l'inconnu, le mystère, la surprise presque à chaque instant. Elle avait l'art de le faire réfléchir sur des sujets auxquels il n'aurait même jamais songé. Au fil des mois qui passaient, elle lui faisait voir le monde sous un autre angle, en partageant avec lui les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Et il prenait plaisir à aborder des choses basiques comme l'alternance du jour et de la nuit avec un autre point de vu. Du simple lever et coucher de soleil marquant la différence entre lumière et obscurité, elle lui faisait comprendre la nécessité pour toute vie de subir ces deux périodes tous les jours. Elle imbriquait cette simple alternance jour/nuit dans un système plus vaste qu'était la rotation de la terre sur elle-même, au sein du système solaire. Face à ça, ils ne pouvaient que se sentir petits, et démunis face à la grandeur de ce qui les entourait.

Ils parlaient aussi beaucoup du Temps, réel sujet d'interrogation dans leur situation.

_« Dis, tu crois que cette faille temporelle est là depuis combien de temps ? »_

**« Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas comment elle est apparue là, alors ce n'est pas pour te dire quand… »**

_« Mais, un jour, elle va se refermer ? »_

**« C'est probable, oui. Rien n'est figé dans le Monde, tout est en perpétuelle évolution, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, non ? »**

_« Oui c'est vrai. Tout est amené à changer un jour, c'est le principe même de la Vie et la Mort. Et rien n'est jamais perdu, tout est transformé. Mais, quand la brèche se refermera, on se retrouvera chacun de notre côté, comme si rien ne s'était passé. On ne pourra plus se parler comme maintenant… »_

**« Ca te rend triste ? De savoir qu'un jour on n'entendra plus jamais parler de l'autre ? »**

_« Oui. Je trouve ça injuste qu'on nous donne cette chance de nous connaitre pour nous la retirer ensuite ! »_

**« C'est donc que tu tiens à moi, un minimum ? »**

_« Pas toi ? »_

**« Si si, je tiens même énormément à moi ! »**

_« Oh ! Orion ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! »_

**« Oui je le sais !! »**

_« Et ? »_

**« Moi aussi, je tiens à toi, petite fille… »**

On était le 26 juin, à quelques jours des vacances d'été, et Sirius avait réussit à tenir la promesse faite à Kate. Il n'avait pas, malgré la pression de James, cédé à la tentation de découvrir qui elle était…

* * *

**Voilà, on est arrivé à la moitié de cette fic (eh oui, déjà!) et les deux chapitre suivants sont déjà écrits. La suite ne devrait donc pas trop tarder (dimanche ou lundi je pense).**

**En espèrant que ce chapitre vous ai plu!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	6. Chapter 6 : Faveur

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Comme promis, voici le 6ème chapitre aujourd'hui, vu que je n'aurai pa le temps de le poster demain (rentrée oblige) et je suppose que vous préférez l'avoir plutôt **

**Je remercie énormément Angie59, lynn hewett, naiade59, sirius07, Louwyn, Elayna Black, polgara et Ceycey pour leurs reviews qui me fonttoujours autant plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé attiré autant de monde sur cette fic, et encore moins réussir à avoir des nouvelles revieweuses à ce stade de l'histoire! Merci merci merci!!**

**Voilà voilà, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre 6 (plus que 4 après celui-ci avant la fin... alors profitez bien!)**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Il devait se retenir de ne pas courir pour rejoindre le château, passer toutes les formalités telles que la Répartition, le banquet et autres, avant de rejoindre leur Arbre, comme il se plaisait à le nommer. Il avait passé deux mois de vacances super en compagnie de ses amis, mais depuis quelques jours, il ne parvenait plus à cacher le manque que créait en lui l'absence de lettres d'Eléanore.

Lorsque ses amis le surprenaient, pensif, ils s'échangeaient un sourire de connivence mais le laissaient tranquille, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'ils lui disent, il ne les croirait pas. James avait essayé, une fois, de lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments, mais Sirius l'avait rabroué d'une violence telle qu'il n'avait plus abordé le sujet avec lui.

Une fois libre, il s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre récupérer la liasse de lettres qu'il avait rédigée durant l'été et fila droit vers le Saule Cogneur. Il savait très bien que c'était stupide d'avoir écrit tout ça, mais ça lui faisait un peu oublier la sensation de manque. C'était quand même fou de s'attacher à ce point à un simple échange de lettre…

C'est ce qu'il croyait, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait que ce n'était pas tant aux lettres qu'il était attaché qu'à la personne en elle-même. Sombre idiot, pensa-t-il, tu ne l'as jamais vu ! Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, et tu ne le sauras jamais car tu as promit de ne rien en faire !

Il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de mettre un terme à cette relation et de l'oublier, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de plus. Mais depuis quand voulait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose, au fait ? Secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il devait être terriblement fatigué pour penser à de telles choses.

Finalement, il était arrivé à destination. Toujours aussi vigoureux, le Saule Cogneur fouettait l'air de ses branches dès que Sirius s'approcha trop près de lui. Avisant une longue branche non loin de là, il s'en saisit pour activer le mécanisme d'arrêt de l'arbre magique planté par leur directeur six ans auparavant.

Une fois la tempête de bois et de feuilles calmée, le jeune Gryffondor s'avança et gagna leur « boite aux lettres » magique. Il ne fut guère surpris de ne rien y trouver, Eléanore n'ayant sans doute pas encore eu le temps de venir, si tant est qu'elle en eu encore envie. Elle avait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un d'autre pendant ses vacances, et ne voulait plus entendre parler d'un garçon du passé.

En proie à ses doutes, il se mit à faire les cents pas autour de l'arbre, tout en réfléchissant à la nature de la relation qu'ils avaient nouée ces six derniers mois. Etait-elle assez solide pour perdurer après deux mois de complète absence ? La jeune fille la considérait-elle de la même façon que lui ? Mais comment la considérait-il, lui ? Bonne question ! Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il dut en conclure qu'il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à ce genre de faits, et il doutait de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'eut été un jour, à part Eléanore.

Perdu dans ses questionnements, chose assez inhabituelle chez Sirius Black, mais qui commençait à lui devenir de plus en plus courante, il ne vit même pas une petite enveloppe ambrée apparaitre au pied de l'arbre.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires de ce petit manège, il décida de rentrer se coucher et de réfléchir à la question le lendemain. La nuit porte conseil, disait-on. Mais la petite part de lui qui croyait dur comme fer à son histoire avec la jeune fille le poussa à vérifier une dernière fois au creux des racines du Saule Cogneur avant de partir.

Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement intense en apercevant la lettre déposée au sol. Se ruant plus qu'autre chose sur elle, il en huma le parfum si caractéristique de la jeune étudiante et l'ouvrit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il décacheta le papier et le déplia, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver ces trois petits mots :

_« Tu m'as manqué » _

Abandonnant l'idée de lui remettre la liasse impressionnante de lettre qu'il lui avait écrite cet été, il se contenta de répondre :

**« Tu m'as manqué aussi »**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Octobre succéda à septembre et amena avec lui les prémices d'un automne qui s'annonçait rigoureux. La pluie tombait drue tous les jours, du matin au soir. Le soleil ne pointait le bout de ses rayons que rarement dans la journée, voire pas du tout et nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient déjà ressortis leur chaudes capes d'hiver.

Mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher Sirius de rendre visite à la jeune fille, et les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient se faisaient moins classiques. Ils avaient arrêtés de commenter les cours, les professeurs et le temps qu'il faisait pour parler plus en détail d'eux même. Autant l'année précédente la jeune fille avait réussie à faire voir le monde différemment à Sirius, autant cette année là, c'était lui qui le lui faisait appréhender d'une façon différente. Il la sociabilisait à sa manière.

Puis, lors d'une rare belle journée de la fin de novembre, elle lui fit une demande à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

_« Le 23, c'est bien un jeudi pour toi ? »_

**« Euh…oui, pourquoi ? »**

_« Est-ce que tu as un cours de Sortilège dans la journée, après 9h, ce jour là ? »_

**« Oui, on a un double cours de Sortilège à 10h ce jeudi. On a même un devoir à rendre à Flitwick ! Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça…»**

_« J'ai un service à te demander… »_

**« De quelle nature ? »**

_« Oh Orion ! Arrête donc avec ton esprit mal placé ! Il s'agit en fait d'un truc tout bête… ce jeudi 23 novembre, je me rappelle avoir perdu un médaillon que je tenais de ma mère et qui représente beaucoup pour moi. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que sur les coups de 10h30 et il n'était pas tombée en Métamorphose. Je suppose donc que je l'ai perdu pendant mon cours de Sortilège de 9h à 10h. Seulement quand je suis retournée à la salle à 12h, il n'y était plus. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de voir s'il est bien là, et si quelqu'un l'a prit à ma place ? »_

**« Bien sûr, princesse ! Aucuns soucis ! Et si je trouve qui te l'a piqué, je lui ferai regretter de ne pas te l'avoir rendu illico ! »**

_« Orion… Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas modifier mon passé ! C'est lui qui a fait ce que je suis. »_

**« Oui, je sais, je sais…Je ne ferai rien d'autre que regarder, je te le jure ! »**

_« Merci… »_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trois jours après, il était fin prêt à remplir la mission qu'elle lui avait confié. Il était presque 10h et le cours de Potions n'allait pas tarder à se terminer. Il aurait alors exactement cinq minutes pour rejoindre la salle des Sortilèges avant la fin du cours des quatrièmes années. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'en se dépêchant un peu, il arriverait peut-être à la croiser, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait exactement.

Mais il avait effectué quelques petites recherches et les filles en quatrième année n'étaient que trois, et, chance incroyable pour lui : il y avait une blonde, une rousse et une brune. Les confondre aurait été étonnant. Il ne connaissait ni leur nom, ni leurs habitudes, ayant promis à Eléanore de ne rien en faire. Cependant, il savait qu'il la reconnaitrait en la voyant, il le sentait.

Il était exactement 10h04 lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, ses amis à la traîne derrière lui. Bien évidemment, il leur avait expliqué les grandes lignes de la situation, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait croisé aucun Gryffondor sur le trajet, et des raclements de chaises sur le sol lui confirmèrent que les étudiants étaient toujours dans la salle. Excité à l'idée de la voir enfin, même si elle n'était encore au courant de rien, il se cala dans un coin d'où il pouvait tout voir sans être vu, à moins de chercher exactement dans sa direction, chose qu'elle ne ferait sans doute pas.

Puis la porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Deux filles quittèrent la pièce les premières : la blonde et la rousse, suivies de près par les quatre garçons de leur année. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne dans la pièce, celle qu'il attendait, il en était certain. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer comme les secondes défilaient, dans l'attente de la voir franchir la porte.

Puis finalement, cette dernière se rouvrit et laissa place à une jeune fille brune, d'environ 1mètre 60, aux longs cheveux ondulés qui lui tombaient librement dans le dos. Il ne put distinguer la couleur de ses yeux de là ou il était, mais il vit qu'elle avait un charmant visage aux traits réguliers et fins et il ne doutait pas qu'un seul de ses sourires lui embraserait le cœur comme jamais.

Aucun doute possible, c'était elle, il en était certain. Son cœur battait tellement vite et tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de la voir se retourner sur lui en l'entendant. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle continua son chemin sans se retourner et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Sa vision de rêve évanouie, Sirius sentit son esprit refaire surface, sa respiration se calmer et ses pieds retoucher terre. Il sortit de sa cachette et se précipita sur ses amis qui arrivaient tout juste.

-Vous l'avez vu ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas l'avoir croiser ! Elle vient juste de partir !

- Calme-toi vieux frère ! L'excitation te rend puéril. Le Gronda James.

-Et c'est lui qui dit ça…Soupira Remus.

-Vous n'avez pas pu la louper, vous venez de vous croiser ! Remus… Implora-t-il le loup garou.

Un fin sourire naquit sur le visage de ce dernier, réponse positive à la question de Sirius.

-Je le savais ! Tu la connais ? S'emporta-t-il, aussi joyeux qu'un jeune chien fou, ce qu'il était en quelque sorte.

-Oui je la connais. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir…

-Mais si je ne lui dit rien, si je ne lui parle pas de toue notre histoire, ça ne fait rien !

-Et ton histoire de modifier le passé, ou le futur…enfin le temps quoi ? Demanda Peter.

-Mais peut-être que c'était censé se passer ainsi ! Je devais peut-être découvrir qui elle est vraiment, aujourd'hui même !

-Mais si je te le dit, sauras-t-u te contenir ? Te retenir d'aller la voir, de lui parler, de tout lui raconter ? En as-tu la force, Sirius ?

-Je suis capable de tout, pour sauver notre histoire ! Aussi étrange soit-elle…

-Très bien, très bien…Elle s'appelle Kate. Kate Randall. Elle est fille d'un sorcier de condition médiocre qui a épousé une riche héritière moldue. Et elle passe pour étrange, elle aussi. Elle n'a aucun amis, ne parle à personne, jamais, à ce qu'on raconte…

-Oui, ça je le sais déjà… Kate…Murmura-t-il, rêveur.

Ce fut James qui le sortit de sa torpeur en le tirant dans la salle sans ménagement.

-Oui c'est ça mon vieux ! Allez, on y va où Flitwick va encore nous enlever des points ! Et comme on va certainement en perdre déjà beaucoup à nous deux…

Se rappelant soudainement la mission qu'elle lui avait confiée, il se ressaisit et s'installa au fond de la salle, comme à son habitude. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander à quelle place elle se mettait d'ordinaire ! Tant pis, il fouillerait !

Commençant par scruter le sol aux alentours, il ne trouva rien à quoi il aurait pu attribuer le nom de médaillon. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas perdu ici ? Finalement, le cours débuta et le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de sortir leurs devoirs. Ce fut en se baissant pour saisir le sien qu'il aperçut quelque chose briller, deux rangées devant lui. En tombant, le médaillon s'était accroché au dossier du banc et pendait sur le côté.

Personne ne s'était installé là et son voisin de devant ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu. Il avait envie de se lever pour le ramasser et aller le lui rendre, mais il entendait déjà la scène à laquelle il aurait droit s'il changeait quoi que ce soit à son passé. Aussi se retint-il en essayant de se concentrer sur le cours. Peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir cet objet de sa tête, cet objet à elle, qu'elle avait porté il n'y a pas si longtemps… Il avait envie de le toucher, de le sentir dans sa main, contre sa peau, c'était un peu comme s'il la touchait, elle, à travers son pendentif.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, semblables à des heures pour lui, longues, mornes, sans aucun intérêt hormis celui de pouvoir contempler enfin quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Finalement, 12h sonnèrent à l'horloge du château et les élèves sortirent de la salle dans un brouhaha continu. Le médaillon était toujours là, et la salle était vide, personne n'y avait touché.

Elle allait arriver et le trouverait à coup sûr. Mais elle lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'y était plus, lorsqu'elle était revenue. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu ? Et si elle le trouvait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Jamais elle ne lui demanderait de venir ici savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et alors il ne l'apercevrait pas à l'entrée de la salle…Comme si rien ne s'était passé… Ca non, jamais ! S'entendit-il dire.

Entendant des pas dans le couloir, il se saisit en vitesse du collier toujours accroché sur le banc de bois et sortit par la deuxième porte, au fond de la salle. En courant presque, il rejoignit la Grande Salle et ses amis qui lui avaient gardés une place sur la longue table des rouge et or, serrant toujours dans sa main le précieux pendentif, si fort qu'il s'en fit mal aux jointures de la main, mais heureux comme jamais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_« Alors, tu as réussit à voir qui me l'a pris ? »_

**« Comment sais-tu que quelqu'un l'a prit ? Tu n'as pas pu simplement le perdre ailleurs ? »**

_« Non, je l'avais encore en arrivant en cours ce matin là, et je ne l'avais plus au cours d'après. J'ai fouillé tous les couloirs entre les deux salles, et je n'ai rien trouvé… Il y était forcément, c'est obligé… »_

**« Tu dis ça pour me convaincre, moi, ou pour te convaincre toi ? »**

_« Orion… »_

**« Oui, Kate ? »**

L'échange de messages s'interrompit un instant, moment durant lequel Sirius crut avoir commis une énorme erreur. Son soulagement fut tel, quand il vit une réponse arrivée, qu'il recommença enfin à respirer sans se rendre compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout du long.

_« Tu as cherché ! Tu m'avais juré de ne rien faire, et tu as mentit ! Tu ne devais pas savoir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

**« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je connais juste ton nom ! Et ça n'a rien changé à ton passé ! Ose me dire le contraire ! Je voulais être sûr que personne ne rentrerait dans la salle entre le moment ou tu en es sortie et le moment où je suis rentré, alors je me suis dépêché pour arriver en avance. Et je t'ai juste vue sortir de la salle ! Je n'ai rien fait, ou rien dit, qui puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Tu ne m'as même pas vu ! »**

_« Tu avais promis…Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis vraiment, tu vas faire comme les autres… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ? »_

**« Je l'ai tenue ! Je t'ai promis de ne pas t'approcher, de ne pas te parler pour ne pas changer ton passé. Mais tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ! Si ça se trouve, tu m'as déjà vu, tu m'as déjà parlé ! Je ne peux pas le deviner, moi ! Et c'est peut-être en faisant tout pour ne pas te connaitre qu'on va changer le passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »**

_« Je le sais parce que je n'ai adressé la parole à personne cette année là… »_

**« Vraiment personne ? »**

_« Hormis les professeurs, non, vraiment personne ! »_

**« Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible ! »**

_« Ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu sais. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi à Poudlard et ils ne viennent donc pas me parler. Et ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »_

**« Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est incroyable… »**

_« Tu as réussit à savoir, pour mon médaillon ? »_

**« Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai pris, en fait… Quand tu es revenue dans la salle, il était encore là et moi avec. Personne ne te l'a pris en fait. Mais j'ai pensé que si tu le trouvais, cette ****fois ci, ça changerait tout le futur – enfin le passé…j'en sais rien en fait : le temps quoi…Alors c'est moi qui l'ai pris, pour que tes souvenirs restent inchangés…Tu comprends ? »**

_« Oui…Comme c'est stupide, en fait ! J'ai perdu ce médaillon par ma propre faute ! Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de le chercher, jamais je ne l'aurais perdu ! C'est quand même étonnant la façon dont le Temps joue avec nous, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

**« Oui…très étonnant…Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? »**

_« Non…non, au contraire, tu as très bien fait !_ _»_

**« Même si je sais maintenant qui tu es ? »**

_« Même avec ça. Mais tu ne dois pas chercher à m'approcher, pas encore ! Et ça, tu ne dois pas t'y soustraire ! »_

**« Je sais, je l'ai bien compris, rassure toi. Concernant ton collier, je vais trouver un moyen de te le rendre, autre que celui-ci, je te le jure ! Je ne sais encore pas comment, mais je suis persuadé qu'il existe un autre moyen pour nous de communiquer, sans passer par cette faille temporelle. Et je le trouverai… »**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'automne s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser la place à l'hiver, amenant derrière lui les froides gelées nocturnes et la neige qui se mit à tomber fort tôt en cette année 1977. Sirius tenait sa parole et ne cherchait plus à croiser le chemin de Kate, malgré la forte envie qui le tenaillait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir à ce rythme là, aussi décida-t-il de mettre à profit les quinze jours de vacances qui arrivaient pour Noël, afin de trouver un moyen d'enfin la voir, de pouvoir la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Surtout qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle devait rentrer dans sa famille pour ses vacances, un problème de famille apparemment. Sirius aurait donc tout le temps nécessaire pour ses recherches, et il comptait bien lui faire un beau cadeau de noël en se présentant un jour devant elle en chair et en os.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**La suite mercredi prochain (ou mardi soir, selon mon emploi du temps!!)**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	7. Chapter 7 : Silence

**Hello tout le monde!!**

**Chose promie choise due, voici le 7ème chapitre!! Je suis à peu près certaine qu'après l'avoir lu vous allez me détester mais bon...c'est la vie, hein!!**

**Je vous remercie énormément pour vos 12 reivews, je n'en reviens toujours pas que ma fic sucite autant de commentaires! Mais c'est génial!! Alors un énorme MERCI à : naiade59, Angie59, lynn hewett (et aussi pour les dessins), Elayna Black, Kalahane, Kassidy, polgara, Ceycey, tchingtchong, sirius07 et Louwyn!!**

**Pour les revieweuses anonymes, voici une petite réponse à leurs reviews:**

**Kassidy: A ce point? Et bien merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire! Biz**

**Ceycey: Eh eh, plutôt rendez-vous dans 3 ans alors, parce que je ne pense pas que Sirius attendrait 10 ans lol. mais effectivement, le problème d'Azkaban se pose...Qu'est-ce que l'auteur va bien pouvoir inventer, hein? Non, ce n'est pas évident de jouer ainsi avec différents époques et l'évolution des personnages dans ses différentes époques, mais une fois qeu tu as compris le truc, ça va tout seul! Et l'histoire du médaillon était assez difficile à expliquer clairement, j'espère que ça n'a pas poé trop de problèmes! Merci de ta review! Biz**

**(Tante pol, je t'ai déjà répondu par mail, tu l'as eu??)**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le 04 janvier 1978 :

Cela faisait maintenant un an et 4 jours que Sirius et Kate conversaient à travers le temps sans s'être jamais vu. Autant il respectait la volonté de Kate de ne pas chercher à la voir, et donc par là de modifier son passé au risque d'effacer totalement leur relation, autant la situation commençait à lui peser fortement. Il avait profité qu'elle partait quinze jours en vacances chez ses parents pour chercher un moyen de résoudre ce qu'il envisageait maintenant comme un problème. En vain. Il ne pouvait pas franchir la brèche temporelle, au risque de se retrouver face à son double âgé de trois ans de plus que lui, et inversement. Et il n'avait trouvé ni sort ni potion ni rien qui lui donnait une idée de quoi faire.

Il entendait bien en parler avec elle dès son retour, qui aurait lieu maintenant dans quelques heures selon ses calculs. Il avait bien pensé à une solution de secours, mais elle était assez extrême : puisqu'il existait, dans son monde à elle, il devait bien se souvenir de tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement, et donc il savait qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, alors que lui avait terminé sa scolarité. Il pourrait revenir ici, pour la voir enfin. Certes, il devrait attendre près de trois années pour ce faire, mais le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ? C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé : la voir dans son futur à lui et dans son présent à elle.

Mais il espérait bien trouver autre chose dans l'entrefaite, et il comptait sur son soutien. Ca ne serait pas modifier le passé, mais édifier leur avenir commun. Mais allait-elle le voir de cette façon ? Résolue de lui poser la question aussi vite que possible, il se mit à compter les minutes qui le séparait de son arrivée.

Dès que l'horloge géante de Poudlard sonna 21h, il se rua hors de la pièce sous le regard ébahi de Peter, et complice de Remus et James. Sa cape sur le bras, un parchemin dans l'autre, il dévala les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe, manquant de se fracturer tous les os du corps, surpris par un brusque changement d'orientation de ses maudits escaliers magiques. Une fois arrivé en bas et en vie, il se demandait bien comment ce miracle était possible d'ailleurs, il fonça à travers les dédales de couloirs, zigzaguant entre les premiers arrivants pour se faufiler dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et le ciel était totalement dégagé, si bien qu'il faisait vraiment froid à l'extérieur.

Il espérait que le temps était plus clément en1981, craignant que la froideur de la nuit ne retienne Kate jusqu'au lendemain. En tout cas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'arrêter dessus. Quoi qu'il faisait vraiment froid…il se mit à courir, autant pour se réchauffer que pour se dépêcher de rentrer à l'abri une fois l'objectif atteint.

Il arriva, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues rougies par l'effort, mais une douce chaleur l'enveloppait maintenant. Il sortit le parchemin qu'il avait rempli tout à l'heure et le déposa dans les racines de l'arbre, s'avisant bien qu'elle n'avait encore pas eu le temps de venir. Il n'attendit pas la réponse, ayant les mains et les pieds qui commençaient à geler malgré les gants et les chaussures. Il y reviendrait le lendemain.

Mais il eut une bien mauvaise surprise en revenant le lendemain soir. Sa lettre était toujours là. Elle n'était encore pas passée. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? S'était-il trompé dans ses calculs ? Peut-être qu'elle n'arrivait en fait qu'aujourd'hui ? Oui ça devait sûrement être ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Il repasserait le lendemain et il trouverait la réponse à sa lettre, c'était sûr.

Seulement le lendemain, la lettre adressée à Kate était encore et toujours là…Et ainsi de suite durant tous les jours de la semaine. Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? L'avait-elle oublié ? Peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de tout arrêter ? A moins qu'elle ne soit malade ? Ou pire encore, la brèche s'était refermée pendant les vacances…

A cette idée, il sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une tristesse indicible. Ils avaient bien évidemment abordés cette éventualité, une distorsion temporelle étant un phénomène on-ne-peut-plus aléatoire et imprévisible, mais jamais ils n'avaient réfléchis à ce qu'ils allaient faire face à ça.

Il ne voulait pas tout arrêter là, pas maintenant, pas encore. Après avoir douté de la vraisemblance d'une telle relation, il avait ensuite noué une amitié solide avec Kate. Malgré les nombreuses différences qu'ils avaient notées entre eux, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient également bon nombre de points communs. Puis, au fil des lettres, il avait senti qu'il était différent avec elle par rapport aux autres filles, il parlait plus librement de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il n'hésitait pas à la taquiner, il se sentait en totale confiance.

Il s'en était ouvert une fois à son meilleur ami qui lui avait répliqué qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Ne voulant pas le croire, il était allé trouver Remus et s'était vu répondre plus ou moins la même chose. Mais c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, pas lui, pas Sirius Black. Pour lui, être amoureux revenait à s'engager sérieusement auprès de quelqu'un, devenir adulte en quelque sorte. Et ça, il se refusait encore à le devenir, il était encore bien trop jeune. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que jamais il ne pourrait y avoir quoi que ce soit entre eux, ils ne vivaient pas à la même époque !

Il avait donc écarté cette idée de son esprit, préférant croire à une amitié très forte rendue possible justement par l'anonymat relatif qu'ils conservaient l'un envers l'autre.

Mais ce soir là, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Sirius Black était bel et bien tombé amoureux, pour la première fois de a vie. Mais de quelqu'un qui lui était et resterait inaccessible, malheureusement.

Accablé tant par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir que par l'absence de la jeune fille, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su se montrer plus fort face à ses sentiments, il repartit en direction du château, retenant fièrement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une semaine s'écoula, puis deux, puis un mois…Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Kate. Sa lettre avait disparue, sans doute envolée par un coup de vent. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Peu importait si quelqu'un la trouvait, il ne l'avait pas signée, il s'en fichait.

A dire vrai, il se fichait un peu de tout. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, il ne souriait plus que rarement, ne riait plus aux blagues de James, et même les coups contre les Serpentards ne l'amusaient plus autant qu'avant. La vie lui paraissait terne, sans couleur et sans joie. Il ne suivait plus grand-chose en cours, passants ses journées à rattraper le sommeil qui l'avait fui toute la nuit durant. Ses notes s'en ressentaient, malgré les efforts des ses amis pour l'aider.

Il ne mangeait quasiment plus rien et avait considérablement perdu du poids. Le Quidditch ne l'intéressait plus, pas plus que les filles que James lui jetait dans les bras. Aucune ne lui allait : elles étaient soit trop grandes, soit trop petites, pas assez brune à son goût, trop excentrique, trop nunuche…pas assez Kate tout simplement.

Les Maraudeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider, ils ne savaient plus comment s'y prendre avec lui pour retrouver le Sirius d'avant, toujours joyeux et toujours partant pour faire une bêtise. Il semblait être un autre homme.

Sa transformation ne passait bien sûr pas inaperçue, que ce soit auprès des autres étudiants ou des professeurs. Toutes les jeunes filles se démenaient pour être celle qui réussirait à redonner le sourire au grand et beau Sirius Black, et lui, il les rejetait toutes sans même l'ombre d'un regard. Il fut convoqué plusieurs fois par ses différents professeurs qui le mirent tous en garde et lui conseillèrent d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. A chacun il répondit qu'il allait bien, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué et que ça allait s'arranger.

Mais ça n'allait pas mieux, au contraire, ça continuait à empirer de jours en jours. Il n'allait même plus en cours, ne descendait même plus assister aux repas et passait le plus clair de son temps à se morfondre sur son lit ou à relire les lettres dans la petite salle ou il avait continué à les cacher, même après qu'il eut mis ses amis au courant de l'histoire, pour garder tout de même une petite part d'intimité.

Sa santé se détériorait tant et si bien que le directeur lui-même, auquel étaient remontées toutes les inquiétudes du corps enseignant, alla le trouver et le conduisit à l'infirmerie, lui conseillant fermement de se remettre s'il ne voulait pas rater ses examens de fin d'année, après lui avoir longuement parlé.

Nous étions fin février…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 13 mars 1978 :

-Mr Black ! Restez-donc coucher tranquillement, voulez-vous !

-Oh Miss Pomfresh ! Cela va faire deux semaines que je suis allongé dans ce lit ! J'en ai marre, je voudrais sortir !

-Mr le Directeur a été très clair là-dessus : interdiction totale de sortir tant que vous n'irez pas mieux ! Alors vous resterez dans ce lit, un point c'est tout !

-Mais je vais bien ! Ca fait 13 jours que vous me goinfrez comme une de ces oies moldues ! J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une baleine, je crois même que je ne pourrai plus passer dans la porte tant vous me faites grossir !

-Ah oui, pour ça c'est vrai, vous avez bien récupérer votre appétit d'ogre, je vous le concède ! Mais ce n'est pas votre santé physique qui m'inquiètes, c'est plutôt votre moral…

-Si mon moral est si mauvais c'est à force d'être enfermé entre ces quatre murs blancs ! Un peu d'air frais me ferait grand bien ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas me laisser dépérir ici jusqu'à ce que je devienne aussi pâle que ces satanés murs et que je ne supporte plus le moindre rayon de soleil quand même ? Argua-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Nous sommes en hiver, Mr Black, et vous voyez bien que le soleil n'est pas au rendez-vous ! Alors cessez vos pitreries et restez tranquillement dans votre lit, vos amis ne vont pas tarder à vous rendre visite. Répondit l'infirmière en réprimant un petit sourire.

Sirius se renfrogna et se laissa retomber sur son lit sans manquer de faire le plus de bruit possible. Petit à petit, il recommencait à reprendre goût à la vie, il oubliait, avec l'aide des nombreuses potions, toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres, de Mme Pomfresh. Oui, il commençait à tourner la page sur son passé, à ne considérer son histoire avortée avec Kate que comme une belle histoire aujourd'hui terminée. Il lui fallait passer à autre chose.

Et l'autre chose en question fit irruption dans la grande infirmerie blanche, aux côtés d'un garçon qui hurlait de douleur, à en faire trembler les murs. Pomfresh se précipita sur lui et le conduisit à l'autre bout de la salle, l'installant sur un lit autour duquel elle ferma les rideaux. Elle congédia la grande blonde qui l'accompagnait en lui disant d'aller l'attendre plus loin.

Au vu de l'équipe qui attendait dans le couloir, Sirius comprit vite qu'il s'agissait là d'un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles. Pourquoi hurlait-il de douleur comme ça, ça restait encore à trouve. La fille qui l'avait accompagné était surement sa copine, pensa le Maraudeur. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et attendit l'arrivée de ses amis avec impatience, sachant que Remus trouverait bien le moyen de lui ramener quelques morceaux de chocolat.

Il entendit la fille discuter avec les étudiants restés dehors puis le silence se fit, brisé uniquement par les bruits de pas sur le sol de pierre.

-Salut ! Lança une voix claire, à gauche de son lit.

N'ayant aucune envie de parler, Sirius fit mine de dormir et de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je sais que tu ne dors pas, tout comme je sais qui tu es et ce qui t'amène ici. Continua la jeune fille.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe à Sirius. Disait-elle vrai ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit au courant pour Kate –un pincement lui serra le cœur à l'évocation de son prénom ? Pour les lettres, la déchirure temporelle ? Non impossible ! Les seuls à être au courant étaient ses amis et jamais ils n'auraient dit quoi que ce soit, encore moins à une Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Mais si vraiment elle savait, toute l'école devait être au courant ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle savait au juste, cette fille ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à des paroles humaines.

-Tu t'appelles Sirius Black, tu es en septième année à Gryffondor, et tu collectionnes les filles comme d'autres les timbres. Et tu es ici depuis quinze jours pour dépression. Enfin, c'est ce qui se raconte dans les couloirs…

Ouf ! Si ce n'était que ça, pas de soucis à se faire, ils ne savaient rien de la situation. Rassuré, il ne pensa même pas à lui répondre.

-Qui ne dit mot consent. Ton silence équivaut à une confirmation ! Exulta la jeune blonde.

Se tournant vers elle, il la détailla si longuement qu'elle finit par détourner le regard, sans chercher à avoir une réponse. Elle était jeune, 14 ou 15 ans tout au plus, portait fièrement sa cravate bleue et bronze et avait une façon de se tenir qui trahissait sa haute naissance. Blonde aux yeux bleus, des courbes déjà bien prononcées pour son âge et une poitrine qu'elle mettait efficacement en valeur par son décolleté plongeant, elle était l'archétype total de la blonde qu'il collectionnait volontiers auparavant. Rien à voir avec Kate…

Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir couché avec celle là…certainement trop jeune pour lui à l'époque ! Il continuait de la détailler, comme un loup guette sa future proie, sans se soucier le moins du monde qu'elle pouvait se sentir gênée. Mais il s'en rendit bien compte en voyant avec quelle vigueur elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ce petit détail lui remit soudainement les idées en place :

Athénaïs Lester, sorcière au sang pur depuis la nuit des temps, peut-être même plus pur que celui des Black. Originaire d'Irlande, sa famille avait émigrée lors de la terrible famine ayant dévasté leur pays entre 1845 et 1852. Ils s'étaient établis en Angleterre et avaient rapidement prospérés pour devenir à ce jour l'une des familles de sorciers avec laquelle il fallait compter. Si sa mémoire était bonne, elle allait sur ses 16 ans et était une des rares à lui avoir opposé un refus ferme et total il y avait maintenant près de deux ans. Il faut dire qu'ayant vu qu'elle était en couple avec un certain Alders, il n'avait pas trop insisté. Ce même Alders qui continuait à hurler à quelques mètres d'eux alors que Miss Pomfresh tentait apparemment de lui remettre la jambe en place.

-Toujours avec Alders, à ce que je vois, Lester ! Ricana-t-il. Tu n'as pas réussit à te trouver un mec à ta hauteur depuis le temps ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique, la jeune Lester ne sut quoi répondre et le fixa intensément de ses yeux bleus presque turquoise, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Seulement, il en fallait plus pour impressionner Sirius Black. Lui rendant son regard avec la même intensité, peut-être une once d'amusement en plus chez le Gryffondor, il se dit qu'il aurait du insister plus que ça la dernière fois.

Leur lutte silencieuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un James toujours aussi exubérant, suivit par un Remus qui ne pouvait retenir un sourire devant le comportement du Maraudeur, Peter et ses poches porteuses d'une heureuse nouvelle pour les papilles de Sirius fermant la marche.

-Oh ! Je vois que tu as de la visite, vieux frère ! S'exclama James. Tu n'as pas tardé dis moi. Continua-t-il avec un sourire entendu, lorgnant sur la Serdaigle qui avait détourné les yeux à leur arrivée.

-On peut repasser si tu veux…Hasarda Remus, amorçant un demi-tour en poussant Peter devant lui.

-Non restez ! Lester allait justement rejoindre son fiancé ! Rétorqua Sirius, dardant une nouvelle fois la jeune fille de son regard d'acier.

-Ah ! C'est lui qu'on entend hurler comme ça depuis l'autre bout du château ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Mauvaise rencontre avec deux cognards qui a engendrée une chute d'une dizaine de mètre. Répondit la Serdaigle. Je vais voir comment il va. Salut.

Et elle traversa l'infirmerie d'une démarche souple, presque féline, perchée sur ses hauts talons.

-Bon choix, mon vieux ! Jugea James, d'un œil appréciateur, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Je la connais ?

-Si par connaitre tu entends avoir couché avec elle, non, je ne crois pas.

-Dommage… Murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours posé sur une certaine partie basse du corps de la blonde.

-Tu n'oublies pas Evans, par hasard ? Rétorqua Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-T'inquiètes pas, je te la laisse mon vieux ! Elle ne pourra te faire que du bien !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius était épuisé. Alders avait hurlé une bonne partie de la nuit, puis ses cris s'étaient transformés en gémissements plaintifs avant de s'éteindre complètement, une fois une énième potion de sommeil ingurgitée. Et Sirius n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, troublé par les cris de l'autre affreux, comme il le surnommait, puis tourmenté par ses pensées par la suite.

James avait-il raison ? D'habitude, il avait toujours cru son ami sur parole, ne remettant jamais ses dires en question. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Il savait que la jeune Lester lui avait fait de l'effet quelques années auparavant, et il avait ressenti une pointe de désir quand il l'avait vu rejoindre son copain. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin ? Serait-elle consentante cette fois ci ? Aurait-il le courage de tourner définitivement la page Kate ? Les paroles de James résonnaient encore à ses oreilles : ça fait presque trois mois que tu es sans nouvelles…tu dois laisser tomber, Pat'…oublies la… Il avait eu du mal, mais il pensait y être presque parvenu. Peut-être que cette fille allait l'aider à faire le deuil complet de son histoire avortée ?

Il passa la nuit à peser le pour et le contre et le jour le trouva toujours aussi indécis. La troupe passa lui faire un petit coucou vers 13h, les poches encore pleines de gâteaux qu'ils avaient emportés après le repas de midi, sachant que Sirius en raffolait. Encore une fois, James l'encouragea à se changer les idées, et Remus y mit son consentement, au plus grand étonnement de Sirius. Si Remus lui disait d'y aller, c'est que c'était la bonne décision, Remus avait toujours raison et ses paroles étaient toujours emplies de sagesse. C'est ce qui décida Sirius : Copain ou pas copain, il allait faire ployer la jeune Lester, foi de Sirius !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Force était de constater qu'il n'eut pas trop d'efforts à fournir. La Serdaigle revint en fin d'après-midi, en théorie prendre des nouvelles de son copain qui comatait toujours, en pratique, elle passa son temps à discuter avec le beau brun, assise sur le lit voisin du sien. Elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là, et Sirius dut convenir qu'elle avait de l'esprit la petite, malgré les apparences.

-Franchement, tu ne crois pas que tu perds ton temps avec un gars comme lui ? Demanda Sirius en désignant les paravents blancs qui entouraient le lit du Serdaigle endormi.

-Rassure toi, je ne suis pas avec lui de mon plein gré…Mes parents m'ont fiancé avec lui presque depuis ma naissance !

-Tiens, ça marche même pour les sérieux Serdaigle, cette foutue tradition ?

-Je suis née Sang-Pur, avec toutes les obligations que cela comporte, Serdaigle ou pas Serdaigle…c'est toujours mieux que Gryffondor !

-Que tu crois ! On voit que tu ne nous connais pas !

-Non, je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que je vous connais. Mais toi, je te connais, Sirius Black, Sang Pur qui s'est opposé à sa famille, et qui a été déshérité pour ça. Ta trahison a fait le tour de toutes les familles nobles, crois moi.

-Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous ! Je préfère vivre libre et pauvre que riche mais enchainé à tous leurs préjugés !

-Et toi, si tu savais ce que je te comprends, et ce que je t'envie ! J'aurai aimé avoir le courage de faire comme toi, de fuir ce mariage imposé. Bien sûr, mes parents ne sont pas des monstres à cheval sur les traditions comme les tiens, sauf celle là.

-Ils auraient quand même pu choisir mieux que cet arriéré congénital…

-Oui, ils auraient pu te choisir, toi. Répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours après, à son grand soulagement. Il se sentit sourire en pensant à la surprise qu'il allait faire à ses amis, eux qui ne l'attendaient que pour le lendemain ! Mais à peine fut-il hors de la pièce qu'il l'aperçue. Elle était là, debout à côté de la porte, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant le long de son dos, dans une petite robe bleue assortie à ses yeux, trop courte pour la saison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je t'attendais !

-Comment savais-tu que j'allais sortir ce soir ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi Pomfresh a-t-elle acceptée de te laisser sortir en avance ?

-Tu…non, ce n'est pas possible, elle est inflexible cette vieille harpie !

-Je sais me montrer très convaincante quand je veux. Répondit-elle, aguicheuse.

-Même avec les femmes ?

-Pas de la même façon, mais oui, un simple sort de confusion, ça marche à tous les coups !

-Et quelle est l'autre façon ? S'enquit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

-Suis moi…Répondit-elle en l'entraînant dans un dédale de couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle isolée du château, à l'abri de tous les regards et de toutes les oreilles. Il n'avait pas refermé la porte derrière eux qu'elle était déjà pendu à son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne se faisant pas prier, Sirius l'embrassa avec fougue en la soulevant du sol pour aller la reposer sur une table un peu plus loin.

Elle avait déjà passé ses mains sous son pull qu'elle lui enleva rapidement avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise. Les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres et la chemise rejoignit le pull à terre. Lui n'était pas en reste non plus et une de ses mains caressait ses cuisses avec vigueur, remontant encore plus la jupe de la jeune fille. L'autre était occupée à descendre la fermeture de la robe qui libéra ainsi la poitrine ferme et rebondie de la Serdaigle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Alders ?

-On n'est pas encore mariés que je sache !

-Non, mais la tradition ne veut-elle pas que tu arrives vierge au mariage ?

-Parce que tu crois que je t'ai attendu, peut-être ?

En guise de réponse, Sirius reprit sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé et lui écarta les cuisses d'un geste du genou, avant de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements et de s'insinuer en elle. Un tas informe de vêtements reposait au pied de la table qui branlait sérieusement sous l'étreinte des deux amants. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Sirius ne s'était abandonné ainsi dans les bras d'une femme qu'un troupeau d'éléphants aurait pu entrer dans la salle, il n'aurait rien entendu.

Il se retira finalement, haletant et en sueur. D'un coup d'œil, il vit qu'elle n'était pas en meilleur état que lui et cela le fit sourire. Malgré son abstinence, il n'avait apparemment pas perdu la main qui lui causait une si grande réputation.

Athénaïs se releva prestement et commença de se rhabiller, sans un regard ou une parole, ce qui ne manqua pas de le troubler. Jamais une fille ne l'avait snobé ainsi, surtout pas après l'amour. Elle commençait à se diriger vers la sortie quand il la retint par le bras.

-Athénaïs…

Elle se retourna, un air blasé sur le visage.

-Quoi Black ? T'en a pas eu assez pour ce soir ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Et bien quoi alors ? S'impatienta la jeune Serdaigle. Oh je vois…Tu pensais que toi et moi, on allait s'afficher ensemble, qu'on allait être un couple normal, c'est ça ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… Répondit-il, un soupçon de déception dans les yeux.

-Parfait, tout est clair entre nous alors. Jamais un mot de ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir ne sortira de ta bouche ! Ni sur ce soir, ni sur les soirs à venir ?

-Je n'ai qu'une parole Lester, si je te dis que ça restera entre nous, tu peux me croire !

-Parfait ! A demain alors, même endroit, même heure.

Et elle sortit, le plantant au beau milieu de la salle. Pour une fois, il devait bien avouer être tombé sur plus fort que lui en matière de froideur. Presque malgré lui, il commença à comprendre ce qu'il faisait subir à toutes ses filles en les jetant tout simplement après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Mais si elle voulait jouer comme ça, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Aucunes obligations, aucune contrainte, juste une histoire de sexe. Pas de crises de jalousie ou de crises de larmes à la fin juste un moment de plaisir. Rien de plus que la routine habituelle, en mieux.

Se rhabillant à son tour, il quitta la petite pièce en notant bien son emplacement pour le lendemain et regagna la tour des lions ou il fit, comme prévu, une surprise de taille à ses amis en arrivant ainsi au beau milieu de la soirée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il y retourna le lendemain soir, et encore le surlendemain et le soir d'après aussi. A vrai dire, il y retourna quasiment tous les soirs pendant presque deux mois. Et tous les soirs c'était la même routine : elle était déjà là avant lui, quasiment nue lorsqu'il arrivait. Il se déshabillait alors avant de la rejoindre pour une étreinte purement sexuelle dénuée de tous sentiments, quelque fois deux si la demoiselle en redemandaient. Il avait en quelque sorte trouvé son homologue féminin.

C'avait été plaisant au début, lui permettant d'oublier totalement Kate et ainsi de reprendre gout à la vie, sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait été l'an passé. Ca lui semblait si loin derrière lui tout ça ! Presque une autre vie. Et il en profitait pleinement, voulant laisser derrière lui les sombres moments de sa vie, tout comme il l'avait fait avec son enfance.

Mais il commençait à en avoir assez de ses petits rendez-vous nocturnes qui ne lui apportaient plus guère de plaisir. La routine, ça n'était pas pour lui et lorsqu'il l'annonça à la jeune Lester, il ne vit nulle ombre d'affliction sur son visage.

-C'est comme tu veux Black. Rétorqua-t-elle en finissant de réajuster sa jupe. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver.

Sirius ne changea pas d'avis, et recommença à s'afficher avec une fille différente par semaine, reprenant ainsi son rôle de Dom Juan de Poudlard, au plus grand plaisir des Maraudeurs qui retrouvaient enfin leur ami.

* * *

**Non, ne me tuez pas!! Pitié... Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite que je vous ai concoctée avec tout plein d'explications sur le silence de Kate...(moi sadique? Nonnnnnn!!)**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout et pour me faire pardonner, la suite arrivera samedi et non pas dimanche ou lundi comme je le prévoyais!**

**Bonne fin de semaine à vous et bon courage à toutes celles qui ont repris les cours (comme moi, sniff)**

**Bisous**

**Althea la Marmotte!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Explication

**Bonjour!!**

**Comme promis voici le chapitre 8. Je voulais le mettre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur, bref...**

**Un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweuse : Moonylau, Angie59, polgara, naiade59, tchingtchong, sirius07, lynn hewett et Elayna Black!! La fin est proche, alors profitez bien des derniers chapitres! **

**Dans ce chapitre ci, voilà l'explication du long silence de Kate! Plus une petite scène qui devrait vous plaire...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Mai 1978 :

-Je reviens dans deux heures et si cette chambre n'est pas impeccable, je vous jure que vous allez passer un temps incroyable à arpenter la Forêt Interdite pour récupérer toutes vos affaires ! Et je suis sérieux Sirius, pas la peine de rigoler ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des mecs que cette chambre doit être un véritable foutoir ! Alors vous allez me ranger tout votre boxon, et plus vite que ça !

Hors de lui, Remus tourna les talons et entreprit de quitter la pièce sans tomber, entreprise hautement difficile vu l'état de la pièce. Tous les ans c'était la même histoire : James et Sirius n'étaient pas des maniaques du rangement, loin de là. Ils préféraient, ils adoraient même quand la chambre était sans dessus-dessous. Chose qui exaspérait fortement le Loup-garou obligé de partager leur chambre depuis maintenant presque 7 ans. Et tous les ans, à la même période, il était obligé de s'énerver pour rétablir un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, lui le clame et tempéré Remus Lupin.

Habitués à la petite scène de ménage de leur ami, James et Sirius en rigolaient à chaque fois. Seul Peter craignait encore la colère du Maraudeur, celui grâce à qui il avait pu intégrer le fameux groupe il y avait déjà 7 ans de cela. Il ne l'en admirait que plus pour son geste. Aussi était-il toujours le premier à accéder au désir de Remus de voir cette chambre dans un état impeccable. D'ailleurs, James et Sirius étaient toujours à rigoler, pliés en deux sur leurs lits, alors que le timide Peter rangeait déjà activement ces affaires dans son armoire.

-Et ben ! Il ne s'arrange pas notre petit loup, avec l'âge ! Moi qui croyait échapper à la corvée pour la dernière année, c'est raté…Dit Sirius, entre deux rires.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait se priver du plaisir de passer une nouvelle fois ses nerfs sur nous quand même ? Il en a tellement peu l'occasion qu'il ne manquerait celle là pour rien au monde ! Surtout que c'est la dernière fois…

-Oh allez Jamesie, tu ne vas pas céder à la nostalgie quand même ! C'est la liberté qui nous attend au dehors ! Tu vas voir, ça va être merveilleux !

-Ouais tu parles, avec la guerre, et l'autre guignol de Voldemort qui n'attend que nous, ça va être l'extase totale…Railla James, pensif.

-Dis plutôt que tu commences à flipper parce qu'il ne te reste que deux mois pour faire craquer ta belle rouquine et que tu redoutes d'y arriver avant la fin !

-Ouais, c'est ça moque toi ! C'est facile de dire ça quand on couche avec la très prisée demoiselle Lester !

-C'est terminé. Je l'ai lâchée l'autre soir…

-Comment ?! Mais t'es fou ou quoi, on ne lâche pas une fille comme elle !

-J'en avais marre, c'est tout. Je n'y allais plus par plaisir, alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber.

-Ouais, je comprends. Mais tu verras, y en a plein d'autres des comme ça, dehors !

-Eh les gars, ça vous dérangeraient pas de bosser un peu ? Remus ne vas pas tarder à revenir ! Les Interrompit Peter, un soupçon d'effarement dans la voix.

-Peter, Peter, Peter…aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes des sorciers majeurs maintenant ? Et qui dit majorité dit magie à volonté !!

Joignant le geste à la parole, toutes les affaires de James s'extirpèrent du capharnaüm qu'était leur chambre, se trièrent entre propres et sales et virent se ranger dans l'armoire toutes seules. Les vêtements sales rejoignirent le panier à linge sale que les elfes viendraient chercher dans la nuit.

Emerveillé, Peter observa son mentor nettoyé la chambre en moins de cinq minutes, toutes leurs affaires impeccablement pliées et rangées, ordonnées par saison et presque triées par couleur !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, James ? Questionna Sirius, un sourire en coin.

-Moi ? Voyons mon cher, il vaut mieux trop que pas assez ! S'esclaffa le concerné. D'ailleurs, en parlant de trop, n'aurais-tu pas trop de vêtements par rapport à ce que cette pauvre armoire puisse contenir, Pat' ?

En effet, les doubles portes de l'armoire semblaient sur le point d'exploser et des chaussettes et caleçon débordaient des tiroirs. D'un geste de la baguette, Sirius extirpa sa malle de sous son lit et l'ouvrit pour y ranger ses affaires d'hiver dont il n'aurait plus l'utilité à Poudlard.

Il commença par la vider avant d'y caser tant bien que mal sa pie de pulls, gants et écharpe. C'est là qu'un petit parchemin froissé attira toute son attention. Coincé dans le double-fond de sa malle, une lettre avait été oubliée. Sans même l'ouvrir, et bien des mois après, il la reconnut sans problème…Kate.

Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle, il avait retrouvé gout à la vie, avait repris les blagues avec ses amis et ses notes étaient remontées aussi vite que son poids. Et il fallait qu'une simple lettre, vieille d'au moins un an, reviennent tout bouleverser ! Rien que la sensation du papier sous ses doigts suffit à détruire tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à reconstruire après le silence de la jeune fille.

Les sentiments qu'il croyait être disparu resurgirent à une vitesse fulgurante, en même temps que sa mémoire qu'il avait cru enfermée à triple tour dans un recoin de son cerveau. Et avec eux la tristesse infinie d'avoir été séparé de sa belle. Il sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler comme il se replongeait dans son passé.

Non, je ne dois pas céder à la nostalgie, moi non plus ! Se dit-il en rejetant la lettre au fond de sa malle, d'un geste rageur. C'était une belle histoire, mais c'est terminé. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Allez reprends toi Sirius !

Jetant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans la malle de bois, il la referma dans un claquement sourd et la repoussa sous son lit. Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il devait sortir d'ici rapidement. Se changer les idées, oublier à nouveau.

-Tu vas ou, Pat' ?

-Voir Lester ! Je reviens dans une heure !

Et il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marchant d'un pas rapide dans le parc du château, Sirius ruminait sur ses actes. Jamais il n'aurait du retourner voir cette fille. Il n'aurait pas du se laisser tenter encore une fois, il n'aurait pas du ! Il s'était juré de ne plus se laisser prendre dans son piège, de ne plus jouer son jeu. Et voilà qu'à la première contrariété, il se jetait à nouveau dans ses filets, tel un lâche. Il s'en voulait, énormément même. Il ne restait que deux mois à faire avant de tirer définitivement un trait sur toute cette histoire et voilà qu'il replongeait.

Encore une fois, il avait manqué de discernement. Pourtant il savait bien que Lester n'était que manipulation et faux semblants. Il était avertit cette fois ci et n'avait plus d'autres excuses que de s'être laissée emporter par ses hormones. Comme il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant ! Ou était donc passé le courageux Gryffondor qui affrontait ses problèmes la tête haute, au lieu de se réfugier auprès d'une fille guidée uniquement par ses envies perverses ? Ou était passé le Sirius rebelle qui avait claqué la porte de chez lui quand ses parents s'étaient faits trop dangereux ?

Malgré ce qu'il avait voulu laisser paraitre, il n'avait pas encore réussit à retrouver cette force de caractère qui le caractérisait autrefois. Kate avait changé quelque chose en lui, c'était indubitable. Et il n'était plus Un, il ne se sentait plus aussi complet qu'avant sans sa combativité quasi légendaire à Poudlard. Elle l'avait dépouillé d'une partie de lui-même sans le vouloir.

Ruminant ses pensées noires, ses pas le guidèrent sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement au pied du Saule Cogneur. Il s'y installa comme il en avait l'habitude lors de ses longues conversations muettes avec Kate et entreprit de réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire pour aller mieux. C'est pourquoi il ne la vit pas arriver tout de suite. Encore une fois, il dut remercier son odorat hyper développé de canin, sinon, il ne l'aurait peut-être même jamais vue.

Une lettre était apparue, identique aux autres, à ceci près qu'elle arrivait avec près de cinq mois de retard sur ce qu'il avait espéré. Oubliant tous ses soucis et ses questions, il s'en empara, ravi de voir que la brèche temporelle était toujours là, et avide de savoir ce que la lettre contenait. Puis un doute germa dans son esprit : devait-il la lire ? Bien sûr, elle lui était adressée, comme toutes les précédentes. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'oublier, était-il sage de l'ouvrir ? S'expliquait-elle sur son long silence ? Lui signifiait-elle la fin de leur relation ?

Tenaillé par la curiosité, il hésitait, les doigts le dévoraient d'ouvrir la lettre et d'enfin savoir. Se rappelant son récent manque de courage, il rassembla le peu qu'il lui restait et entreprit sa reconstruction morale en commençant par avoir le courage d'affronter ce qui était marqué sur le papier.

_Le 3 mai 1981 :_

_Cher Orion,_

_Je ne sais, à nouveau, pas par quoi commencer cette lettre. Je ne sais même pas si tu la recevras un jour, et encore moins si tu prendras le temps de la lire. _

_Qu'as-tu pu donc bien penser de moi ? Je n'en sais rien et ça n'a pas cessé de me ronger tout ce temps ou j'étais loin de toi. M'as-tu oubliée ? Remplacée par une autre ? Ou est-ce que tu m'attends encore ? As-tu cru que la faille s'était refermée ? As-tu cherché à me contacter autrement ? Ou as-tu été soulagé d'être enfin tranquille ?_

_Tant de questions qui restent sans réponses…_

_Je sais que je te dois une explication, et je vais te la fournir. J'espère juste que tu me comprendras et que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

_Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais raconté sur ma famille ? Mon père est un sorcier aujourd'hui puissant, mais il ne l'a pas toujours été. Bien loin de là. Il était même complètement fauché quand il a rencontré ma mère. Ma mère qui est une moldue. Moldue certes, mais au combien fortunée. A l'époque, la famille de mon père était au bord du gouffre, et aucune famille correcte_ _de sorciers ne voulaient de lui comme gendre. Alors tant qu'à_ _épouser une moldue, autant qu'elle ait de l'argent ! C'est ce qu'ils se sont dit à l'époque, et c'est pour cela que mon père a épousé ma mère. Ca n'a jamais été un mariage d'amour et seule ma mère m'a aimé comme on aime un enfant. Seulement voilà, la vie ne fait jamais bien les choses._

_Tu te rappelles ce problème familial qui m'a fait rentrer à Noël ? Ma mère est morte, Orion. Elle est morte en me léguant toute sa fortune, à moi, sa seule héritière. Et en laissant mon père sur la paille. Seulement il y avait une condition à cet héritage : je devais avoir 18 ans, la majorité chez les moldus. Ma mère savait très bien que j'étais légalement majeure à 17 ans chez nous, et elle comptait sur ce laps de temps pour que je m'éloigne le plus possible de mon père. C'est son avocat qui devait me prévenir, mais il a été retrouvé assassiné. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai jamais rien su et que c'est mon père qui m'a appris la nouvelle. Seulement c'était trop tard. Il m'avait ramenée à lui. Ma mère savait très bien qu'il essaierait de me voler mon héritage, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le savoir…c'est un peu comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup._

_Il avait tout préparé depuis des mois. Des mois que ma mère était morte sans que je ne soi au courant ! Une jolie cellule m'attendait à la maison et il m'y a jetée dès mon arrivée. Il m'a séquestrée pendant des mois, quasiment sans eau ni nourriture, sans jamais sortir. Mon propre père ! Il voulait s'assurer que je sois là à ma majorité, il voulait que je lui laisse la totalité de ma fortune dès que je l'aurai touchée ! Jamais je ne lui ai cédé, pas une seule fois. Ce qui n'était pas sans représailles, tu t'en doutes bien. (Je te passe les détails, c'est encore trop douloureux pour moi d'en parler, malgré les nombreuses potions dont m'inonde Pomfresh chaque jour et qui me plongent dans cette sorte de coma d'où je puis te raconter tout ça.)_

_Je ne dois ma libération qu'à Dumbledore, qui m'a cherché pendant des mois, avant de me tirer de ce trou à rat avec une armée d'Aurors. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir débarquer, ce vieux fou ! Il a fait arrêter mon père et m'a ramenée à Poudlard après un passage à Sainte Mangouste. Je sais que je suis en sécurité ici, et que la famille de __mon père ne tentera rien pour me récupérer. Et je vais de mieux en mieux, grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Mais je tremble rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses m'avoir effacé de ta mémoire pendant ce temps. Sache que si j'ai tenu le coup là bas, c'est grâce à toi. Je me rappelais chacune de tes blagues, chacune de tes lettres et ça me faisait oublier mon malheur. Mais maintenant, je ne puis croire que tout est terminé, pas comme ça, pas à cause d'eux. Je ne veux pas y croire. J'espère que tu trouveras cette lettre un jour, et que tu me pardonneras mon silence forcé. J'espère que tout redeviendra comme avant…_

_Kate Eléanore._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius déboula comme un fou dans la chambre, la lettre à la main et la jeta sur James en lui hurlant de la lire. Jugeant que son ami était trop énervé pour s'expliquer plus avant, James préféra obtempérer et saisit le papier froissé.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que James ne rabaisse la feuille et la passe à Remus qui la lut à son tour. Choqués par une telle révélation, les Maraudeurs ne surent pas quoi dire à Sirius qui ne décollerait toujours pas.

-Je vais le tuer ! Rugit-il enfin.

-Qui ça ?

-Son père ! Je vais le tuer maintenant, aujourd'hui. Comme ça dans trois ans, il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Je vais la protéger.

-Mais enfin Sirius tu es fou ! Tu ne dois pas modifier son passé et notre futur, c'est bien trop dangereux ! On en a déjà parlé ! S'écria Remus.

- Enfin Pat', calme-toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va accepter si facilement que tu assassine son père ? Elle n'a que 15 ans à notre époque, je te le rappelle ! Tu va aller lui raconter que tu as tué son père aujourd'hui, pour la protéger trois ans plus tard ? Mais tu vas passer pour un fou mon pauvre !

-Tu risques surtout de finir à Azkaban à à peine 18 ans ! Glissa judicieusement Peter.

-Tu ne peux rien y changer frérot, c'est du passé.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire quand même ! Cette ordure lui a fait du mal !

-Je sais Sirius, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en tuant qui que ce soit que tu vas l'aider. Assieds-toi cinq minutes et calme-toi. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Sirius s'exécuta et plongea sa tête entre ses mains, pour cacher une larme qui s'écoula le long de sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Se lamenta-t-il.

-Commence par nous avouer que tu l'aimes toujours, ça ira déjà mieux après. Et ensuite, tu vas lui répondre illico que tu es toujours là pour elle. Nous on va chercher un moyen pour que vous puissiez vous voir !

-Oui, tu as raison Jamesie ! Tu as entièrement raison, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer cette fille ! Même si je ne l'ai jamais vue ! Je vais lui répondre de ce pas. Et tous ensembles, on va bien pouvoir trouver un moyen de régler cette histoire !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 28 juin 1978 :

C'était la fin de l'année. La fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Les examens venaient de se terminer pour tous les étudiants et dans deux jours, ils rentreraient chez eux, pour ne jamais remettre les pieds au château. Plus en tant qu'élèves tout du moins. C'était le début de leur vie de Sorciers, le début de la liberté selon Sirius. Mais c'était aussi le début de la guerre, et si personne n'abordait franchement le sujet, il était bien présent dans tous les esprits.

Mais pour Sirius, c'était surtout la fin de sa relation avec la jeune fille. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas réussis à trouver un moyen pour les deux tourtereaux de se voir enfin. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils échouaient quelque part, et que ce soit là-dessus en particulier, ça les chagrinaient encore plus.

Afin de se changer un peu les idées, et parce que toute la tour attendait l'événement avec impatience, une fête avait été organisée chez les lions, pour saluer la fin de l'année, mais aussi, et principalement, pour saluer le départ du groupe le plus populaire du collège depuis des centaines d'années.

Sirius n'avait guère le cœur à la fête et ce fut Remus qui lui remit un peu de baume au cœur en lui ouvrant les yeux sur une évidence à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé :

-Tu sais que Kate sera certainement à la fête ce soir ?

-Pfff tu parles ! Elle n'a jamais aimé ce genre de choses. Et puis, elle ne me connait même pas ! Elle ne sait pas qui je suis et elle n'est pas encore la Kate que je connais ! Et je ne dois pas changer le futur…Fit Sirius en l'imitant lors de ses leçons de morale.

-Je ne te dis pas d'aller tout lui raconter, mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller lui parler, sans rien lui dévoiler ? Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est comme ça que c'est censé se dérouler, dans son passé à elle ?

Le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de Sirius, un fin sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il sauta sur son ami et le couvrit de bisous pour le remercier.

-C'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Expliqua Remus avec un soupçon d'excuses dans la voix.

-T'es un génie mon petit loup ! Rectifia Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main avant de partir s'enfermer à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la soirée.

A 20h tapantes, les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la salle commune, décorée avec soin et agrandie pour l'occasion. La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà là et une salve d'applaudissements retentie dès qu'ils apparurent dans l'embrasure des escaliers.

James avait évidemment préparé un discours d'ouverture de fête, comme il disait volontiers à qui voulait l'entendre. Une fois les formalités passées, la fête commença réellement.

Suivant les conseils de son loup-garou préféré, il chercha Kate des yeux une bonne partie de la soirée, sa recherche entrecoupée par les sollicitations constantes des élèves qui lui demandaient soit une danse pour les filles, soit des conseils sur les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient réalisés toute leur scolarité durant.

Finalement, Sirius dut bien admettre la vérité, Kate n'était pas là. Remus s'était trompé pour une fois ! Dépité, il partit se vautrer dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main et attendit la fin de la soirée, maussade.

Une bonne heure après, Remus se dirigea vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-J'avais raison Pat' ! Chantonna-t-il joyeusement.

Sirius ne releva même pas et se contenta de fixer son verre avec attention.

-Oh Sirius, tu m'as entendu. Je te dis que j'avais vu juste. Elle est là ta Kate ! Regarde. Fit-il en s'écartant légèrement. Sirius releva les yeux et suivit la direction que Remus lui avait indiquée, pour la découvrir au bout du chemin.

Elle était bien là, aussi belle que dans son souvenir, même plus encore. Ses belles boucles brunes avaient été coupées en un dégradé qui lui allait à merveille et qui venait encadrer son visage aux traits si réguliers qu'on les eut dits taillés dans le cristal. Il se sentit se lever et marcher dans sa direction, se saisir d'un deuxième verre et continuer à l'approcher doucement.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle releva la tête vers lui et il put enfin croiser son regard. Verts ! Elle avait les yeux verts, d'un vert tendre, du vert des prairies au printemps. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et même s'il avait su, il n'aurait rien dit, ne voulant pour rien au monde briser ce moment unique.

Doucement, il lui tendit le verre qu'il avait prit en arrivant.

Un air surpris se dessina sur son visage, mais elle se ravisa vite et l'accepta.

Ils sirotèrent leur verre tranquillement, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le silence le plus total, se contentant de s'observer, de se jauger l'un l'autre.

Il frôla accidentellement sa main en reposant son verre vide et en eut le corps comme électrifier. Elle avait aussitôt ôtée sa main et s'était légèrement écartée de lui.

Décidant de tenter sa chance, il se releva, se mit devant elle et lui tendit la main.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black pouvait bien lui vouloir, à elle, la fille la plus invisible de Poudlard ?

Réitérant sa demande muette, il tendit la main en lui désignant la piste de danse improvisée au centre de la pièce. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et enregistrait chaque parcelle de son visage dans sa mémoire. Il nota qu'elle avait un petit grain de beauté sur l'arrête de la mâchoire gauche, ainsi qu'un autre au coin de l'œil droit. Il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle en eut encore bien d'autre.

Finalement, elle esquissa un faible sourire et posa sa main dans la sienne. Un éclair de chaleur irradia alors le Maraudeur qui se sentit presque seul au monde. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait hormis sa main posée dans la sienne, tellement douce, tellement petite dans la sienne qu'il aurait pu contenir ses deux mains dans une des siennes.

Sans se soucier de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un sur son passage, il l'entraîna sur la piste et posa sa main libre sur sa taille comme elle venait déposer les siennes sur ses épaules. Lentement, très lentement, il la rapprocha de lui, sans la brusquer de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, ni au passé, ni au futur, juste à l'instant présent. Ce moment magique où il la tenait enfin dans ses bras, même si elle n'était encore au courant de rien. Mais pour lui, c'était l'aboutissement de ses vœux les plus chers.

Tout le temps que dura la chanson, il ne décrocha pas son regard du sien qui ne montrait que confiance et joie d'être là. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir la réputation qu'il avait, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si différente de la Kate qu'il connaissait, toujours prête à donner sa chance à ceux qui en avaient envie. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre ensuite.

Sachant ce qu'elle allait devoir supporter des années plus tard, il sentit le côté protecteur qu'il avait d'exacerbé envers ses amis s'étendre sur cette petite fille, si fragile à ses yeux, mais qu'il savait néanmoins dotée d'un courage à toute épreuve.

Intérieurement, il bouillait de ne pas pouvoir lui hurler de se méfier de son père, de ne pas l'écouter quand il la rappellerait à lui, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler de quoi serait fait le futur. Et même s'il le faisait, il savait que Remus n'hésiterais pas une seconde avant d'aller trouver Dumbledore pour tout lui raconter. Et il savait pertinemment que ce dernier effacerait leur mémoire. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre était trop beau pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas et il le conserverait à tout prix !

Puis vint la fin de la danse, moment ou irrémédiablement, elle allait décoller sa tête qu'elle avait posée sur son torse. Elle allait enlever ses mains de sur ses épaules, s'écarter de lui et repartir loin de lui. Dans quelques secondes tout allait être terminé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors lorsqu'elle se recula de quelques centimètres en faisant descendre ses mains de ses épaules, il s'en saisit rapidement et les porta à sa bouche pour y déposer ses lèvres.

Il vit bien qu'elle était étonnée de son geste mais elle ne recula pas pour autant et ne chercha pas à s'échapper, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Enhardie par sa réaction, il n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes avant de se saisir des ses lèvres pour un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre. Il la sentie se raidir et posa sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer. Sous la caresse de sa main, elle se calma et se laissa transporter par les sensations qui émergeaient en elle.

Elle ne noua pas ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius, ne lui sauta pas au cou comme les autres auraient fait, elle se contenta de le laisser jouer tendrement avec ses lèvres. Sirius savait bien que s'il allait plus loin il risquerait d'être encore plus malheureux après. Alors il s'écarta doucement et rompit le chaste baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Rapidement il la serra contre lui et lui murmura trois simples mots :

-Souviens-toi d'Orion.

Il se détourna et regagna sa chambre sans se retourner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 29 juin 1978 :

**« Je pars demain. »**

_« Je sais. »_

**« Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard. »**

_« Je sais. »_

**« Et tu sais également ce que ça implique ? »**

_« Oui, je sais tout ça, Sirius ! »_

**« Tu te souviens ! »**

_« Evidemment que je me souviens de toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, depuis cette fameuse soirée…Comment l'aurais-je pu ? »_

**« Tu veux dire que tu savais depuis le début qui j'étais ? »**

_« Bien sûr ! Je ne connais pas d'autre Orion que toi, et mes chances de me tromper étaient minces. »_

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Tu savais tout depuis tout ce temps, et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Pourquoi ? »**

_« Parce que j'avais peur que tu me laisses si tu savais qui j'étais réellement ! Que tu ne me juges pas comme les autres ! J'avais peur que tout ça n'arrive jamais… »_

**« Mais tu n'avais rien à craindre ! Jamais je ne t'aurai abandonnée ! »**

_« Il fallait que je m'en rende compte par moi-même ! J'avais besoin que tu me le prouves. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi si tu savais qui j'étais… »_

**« Je savais pertinemment qui étais lorsque je t'ai embrassée ce soir là ! Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de le faire ! Kate… »**

_« Oui, mais il fallait que ça se construise pas à pas, exactement comme ça pour en arriver au résultat là. Si je t'avais dit qui je te connaissais, tu aurais à tout prix voulu savoir qui j'étais moi ! Et tout aurait été changé ! »_

**« Tu commences à me donner mal au crâne avec tous ces détails temporels… »**

_« Tu regrettes ? »_

**« Absolument rien ! Tu as eu raison sur toute la ligne, princesse. »**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, maintenant ? »_

**« J'en sais rien, vraiment rien…Si tu pouvais revenir ici de temps en temps, je pourrais m'arranger pour revenir aussi… »**

_« Je peux rester jusque novembre… »_

**« Comment ça ? »**

_« Dumbledore m'a proposé de rattraper les quatre mois de cours que j'ai raté, afin que je puisse valider mes Aspics. J'ai le choix entre recommencer ma septième année ou enchaîner directement en juillet pour quatre mois avec des cours particuliers, option qui m'arrangerait le plus. »_

**« Je viendrai ! Tous les soirs s'il le faut ! Je te jure que je viendrai ! »**

* * *

Ah...voilà, c'est la fin d'une époque avec la fin de leurs études. Mais pas encore la fin de l'histoire! Il me reste encore deux chapitres à vous livrer.

J'espère que celui ci vous aura plu!!

Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite (vers le milieu de la semaine prochaine...)

**Althea**


	9. Chapter 9 : Décision

****

Bonjour, bonsoir,

**Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui??**

**Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais ce chapitre demain, mais il s'avère que je ne serai pas à proximité de mon petit ordinateur chéri demain. Et comme je suis une gentille auteuse et que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre un jour de plus, je me suis dit que j'allais vous mettre cet avant-dernier chapitre dès ce soir!! Vous êtes contents j'espère??**

**Ensuite, je remercie énormément mes fidèles revieweuse qui continuent à m'encourager toujours plus. Si vous saviez comment ça m'aide à continuer à écrire!! Un grand merci à** **AdelheidRei, lynn hewett, naiade59, sirius07, polgara, Kassidy (je suis encore plus flattée par tes compliments vu qu'ils viennent d'une non-fan des Sirius/OC en général!! Merci!Et bon courage pour tes exos de math!)), Elayna Black, Madeleine04, tchingtchong, Angie59, Ceycey (pour ses deux reviews!! J'ai bien vu que tu as adoré, mais rassure toi, je ne me lasse jamais de lire ce genre de reviews!! Et oui, bientôt la fin, comme toutes les bonnes choses, ma fic a elle aussi une fin! Snifff... Merci beaucoup miss!!) et labylle. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, soit par review reply, mail ou ici même. Faites moi signe si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ci ne vous décevra pas et que vous n'allez pas me détester.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Pendant tout l'été, Kate était restée à Poudlard et avait suivit des cours particuliers avec tous ses professeurs afin de rattraper tous ceux qu'elle avait ratés l'année dernière. Etant une élève studieuse, elle avait comblé bon nombre de ses lacunes en compagnie de ses professeurs qui faisaient tout leur possible pour l'aider. Mais le château lui semblait bien vide sans les rires et les discussions animées des élèves dans les couloirs.

Elle prenait ses repas dans une petite salle à proximité des cuisines en compagnie de ses professeurs et avait même eu droit à une chambre pour elle seule, au lieu de hanter les dortoirs désespérément vides. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours Sirius qui venait lui tenir compagnie tous les soirs, sous leur arbre.

Plus de doutes possibles, elle était bien tombée amoureuse de lui et elle savait bien que c'était réciproque. Mais ils avaient beau continué de chercher, une seule solution s'imposait à leur esprit : attendre. Sirius devrait attendre trois longues années avant de pouvoir la rejoindre, dans son époque à elle. La solution leur paraissait extrême aussi différaient-ils toujours le moment fatidique.

Mais il arriva bien que Kate termina ses études un jour. On était le 1er novembre 1981 pour elle, le 1er novembre 1978 pour lui…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_« Sirius ! On y est… »_

**« Déjà ? Tu pars quand ? »**

_« Demain dans la matinée… »_

**« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Je veux dire, une fois partie de Poudlard, tu vas aller ou ? »**

_« Je ne sais pas… Dumbledore a permis qu'on me restitue mon héritage, mais je n'ai plus de famille, je suis peut-être liber, mais je suis surtout seule… »_

**« Au moins tu ne seras pas à la rue… »**

_« Oui, mais ça veut dire que nous… »_

**« Chut ! Je sais ce que ça implique, princesse. Ne pleure pas, ce serait des larmes répandues en vain. »**

_« Attends-moi ! Oh Sirius, attends-moi ! Je ne peux pas croire que tout va s'arrêter ainsi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Viens me chercher, demain ! Attends moi et rejoint moi demain, le 2 novembre 1981, aux portes du château ! »_

**« Tu es sûre de toi ? Ca ne risque pas de modifier… »**

_« On s'en fout ! Je n'en peux plus moi ! J'ai besoin de te voir une nouvelle fois ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi ? »_

**« J'en crève d'envie, si tu savais à quel point ! »**

_« Alors dis moi que tu vas m'attendre, je t'en prie ! Je ne peux pas imaginer vire sans toi à mes côtés Sirius Orion Black ! »_

**« Ca ressemblerait presque à une demande en mariage ça, mademoiselle Randall ! »**

_« Prends le comme tu veux, je m'en fiche ! Promet moi juste que tu viendras… »_

**« Je te le promet. Je t'attendrai, pendant ces trois années, et un jour, nous serons réunis pour toujours, je t'en fais la promesse !... Mais… Si jamais ça se passait mal, je veux dire…c'est la guerre dehors…alors, je veux que tu puisses revenir ici pour me joindre. Je connais un passage, qui part de la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard et qui atterrit ici, entre les racines de l'arbre. »**

_« Il n'y aura pas de problèmes Sirius ! Demain sera pour nous ! »_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kate se réveilla toute fébrile et anxieuse le lendemain. Elle allait enfin le retrouver, aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait attendue qu'une nuit, mais elle savait bien que l'attente avait duré près de trois longues années pour lui. Aurait-il eu la patience d'attendre tout ce temps, en restant sans nouvelles d'elle ? Au fond de son cœur, elle espérait que oui, qu'il serait là, dehors, à l'attendre.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, saisit sa valise et s'en alla faire ses adieux à ses anciens professeurs à qui elle devait tant, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au journal que les elfes avaient déposés sur sa table. Elle les trouva tous rassembler dans la petite salle ou ils avaient pris leurs repas avec elle durant cet été dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. En la voyant entrer, Dumbledore abaissa son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il affichait un air attristé, et maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, tous les professeurs ici présents semblaient étrangement désemparés. Ils étaient tous aussi muets qu'un cimetière.

-Je sui venue vous dire au revoir. Commença Kate en hésitant.

-C'est très aimable à vous, miss Randall. D'autres ne se seraient pas donné cette peine. Constata le directeur.

-Je vous dois beaucoup, j'en suis consciente. Ce que vous avez pour moi cet été, c'était exceptionnel, jamais je n'oublierais votre gentillesse et votre bonté, à tous.

-Oh ça suffit, Kate. Vous allez me faire pleurer à continuer ainsi. Répondit le professeur McGonagall qui s'essuyait le coin de l'œil avec sa serviette. Se levant, elle vint à la rencontre de son ancienne élève et, à sa grande surprise, la serra un instant dans ses bras. A sa suite, tous les professeurs vinrent lui faire leurs adieux, avec quelques mots gentils.

-Vous êtes une jeune fille extraordinaire, Miss Randall. Ne laissez jamais quelqu'un vous dire le contraire. Conclut sa directrice de maison en l'accompagnant à la porte.

-Et vous êtes le meilleur professeur que je n'ai jamais eu ! Répondit la jeune fille, sincère.

-Laissez, Minerva, je vais raccompagnez Miss Randall jusqu'aux portes.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi à travers les couloirs désertés par les étudiants en cours à l'heure actuelle, sans dire un seul mot. Kate sentait son cœur se gonfler à poser les yeux pour la dernière fois sur les tableaux qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur, les statues dans les coins et les armures qui s'inclinèrent sur son passage, après un geste de Dumbledore.

Finalement, elle arriva à la lourde porte de chêne donnant dans le parc du château.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, professeur. Vous avez tant fait pour moi cette année. Sans vous, je ne serais peut-être même plus en vie à l'heure ou nous parlons…

-Pas de ça dans mon château, miss. Vous ne me devez rien du tout. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir !

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se retourna vers lui et se permit de faire ce qu'elle s'était interdit durant plus de sept années : elle le serra dans ses bras. Nullement choqué, le directeur lui rendit son étreinte.

-Vous êtes plus courageuse que la plupart des gens que je connais, Miss. Vous avez affronté des épreuves terribles pour votre âge mais vous verrez que vous n'en serrez que plus forte. Fiez vous à votre instinct, ne croyez pas ce que les gens racontent, croyez en vous et en vos sentiments, vous verrez que le temps n'a pas d'importance. Et sachez que les portes de Poudlard vous serrons toujours ouvertes, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci, professeur Dumbledore.

Et il s'en retourna sans plus de cérémonie. Kate sécha ses larmes et s'avança bravement vers les grilles de fer forgé délimitant l'enceinte du collège. Le professeur lui avait paru étrange, qu'avait-il voulu lui faire comprendre ? Elle savait qu'il adorait jouer avec les mots, mais jamais il ne s'était montrer aussi mystérieux…Laissant ses questions de côté, elle sentit sa bonne humeur remontée en flèche en se disant que Sirius l'attendait là bas, à quelques pas de là.

Elle traversa le parc avec un dernier regard pour le lac et son calmar géant qu'elle n'avait aperçue qu'une seule fois, la cabane de Hagrid, le Garde-chasse, les serres et les jardins du château, et surtout son arbre, le merveilleux Saule Cogneur grâce à qui elle avait rencontré Sirius. Finalement, elle se retourna pour admirer le château majestueux qui l'avait abrité durant tant d'années. C'est fou comme on s'attache vite à ce genre d'endroits…Songea-t-elle en approchant des grilles de fer forgé.

Elle tendit la main pour saisir la poignée, mais un grincement métallique lui fit comprendre que les portes allaient s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes. Cet endroit était définitivement la définition même du mot « magique ». Une fois les portes grandes ouvertes, Kate les franchit avec un pincement au cœur comme elle quittait cet endroit pour la dernière fois. Elle sortit et vit les lourdes portes se refermer derrière elle, dans un claquement qui retenti certainement jusqu'au château.

Puis elle observa la route devant elle…Personne. Ni à droite, ni à gauche. Son cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oubliée. Non…Il devait être en retard, voilà tout. Elle n'avait pas précisé l'heure à laquelle elle partait après tout. « Dans la matinée… » Il n'était que 9h30…

Il allait arriver, c'était sûr. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas après tant d'années. Quittant la route, elle alla s'installer à la lisière de la forêt qui la bordait et, posant sa valise à terre, elle s'installa dessus afin de l'attendre. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'elle parte et qu'elle le loupe ! Pas après tant d'attente !

9h45…10h…11h sonnèrent au village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard, à côté. Et toujours pas de Sirius à l'horizon. Il avait du être retenu quelque part. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, à cette époque. Peut-être avait-il un travail très prenant et qu'il n'avait pu se libérer assez vite. Il viendrait sûrement à la pause de midi.

11h30…Un chat rayé gris sauta souplement à travers les barreaux de la grille du château et descendit la route menant vers Pré-Au-Lard, non sans l'avoir regardé attentivement d'un air curieux. Puis, quelques minutes après, elle entendit des bruits derrière elle. Une montée d'adrénaline lui parcourut le corps à la pensée que Sirius arrivait enfin ! Mais non, fausse alerte, ce n'était qu'un écureuil qui passait par là.

12h…12h30, puis 14h sonnèrent encore, et toujours rien. Le néant absolu. Elle aurait été seule au monde que ça n'aurait pas été différent ! Une tristesse insondable s'empara alors d'elle. Il l'avait oubliée. Voilà la vérité ! Il ne l'avait pas attendue et s'était empressé de l'occulter de son esprit…Une larme coula le long de sa joue à cette pensée.

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se releva et entreprit de descendre jusqu'au village, afin de voir si elle pouvait louer une chambre quelque part pour la nuit. Elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu sa promesse ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver ?

Elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant : McGonagall l'avait dirigé vers une carrière de Médicomage, mais allait-elle pouvoir faire sa vie sans Sirius à ses côtés ? Devait-elle le chercher et essayer de le retrouver, pour avoir une explication ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Finalement, 16h sonnèrent quand elle arriva à Pré-au-Lard et entrait au Trois Balais. Elle se vit répondre qu'ils ne louaient pas de chambre dans cet établissement. Désespérée, Kate sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur son visage aux traits déjà tirés. Mais devant la détresse de sa jeune cliente, la tenancière du bar se ravisa et accepta de la loger pour la nuit, à l'unique condition qu'elle ne délie pas les cordons de sa bourse.

-J'ai de quoi vous payer ! Rouspéta Kate.

-Je n'en doute pas, Miss ! Mais je veux juste que vous vous joignez à moi ce soir pour le dîner. C'est tellement triste d'être seule ici le soir, après le tumulte de la journée.

Kate accepta, décidant qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle monta sa valise dans la chambre d'amis de Madame Rosmerta et prit une bonne douche avant de s'habiller. Puis elle descendit rejoindre son hôtesse dans la salle en bas.

Elles préparèrent le repas en discutant de tout et de rien, une fois les derniers clients partis, et passèrent ensuite à table. La propriétaire était une bonne vivante qui aimait rire et faire rire les autres. Mais vint un moment ou Kate du bien lui expliquer son problème. Elle n'avait cessé de sentir les larmes couler silencieusement tout le long du repas, malgré la jovialité de son hôtesse.

Quand elle l'interrogea un peu plus, Kate sentit qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu besoin depuis des années. Mais là, c'était trop d'événements pour elle, la mort de sa mère, son emprisonnement, Sirius et son absence… Elle avait besoin de se libérer un moment du fardeau sur ses épaules, et parler à une quasi inconnue était plus facile pour elle. Elle lui raconta alors tout, ne manquant pas de créer l'étonnement chez son interlocutrice.

-Mais qui est donc ce jeune homme ?

-Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Vous devez le connaitre pourtant, il avait une sacré réputation à Poudlard ! Il s'appelle Sirius Black !

Kate vit le visage de la femme se décomposer comme elle prononçait le nom de Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Elle commençait à douter qu'il l'ait réellement oublié…elle pressentait quelque chose de plus grave…Un accident ?

-Oh Merlin ! Vous n'avez donc pas eu vent des nouvelles ?

Kate secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle n'avait effectivement pas pris le temps de lire les nouvelles ces derniers jours, préoccupée qu'elle était par ses examens et son départ de Poudlard.

-Pauvre petite, je suis tellement désolée. Dit-elle en lui tendant le journal du jour.

Kate s'en saisit et ses yeux se posèrent sur la une de la Gazette du sorcier.

**« Sirius Black capturé et emprisonné à vie à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de 12 moldus, ainsi que pour complicité dans l'assassinat de James et Lily Potter. »**

Elle perdit connaissance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre inconnue, avec une inconnue à ses côtés. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : sa sortie de Poudlard, l'absence de Sirius, Madame Rosmerta, le journal…Tout s'expliquait : s'il n'avait pas pu venir la chercher, c'est parce qu'il était à Azkaban…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur. C'était impossible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, encore moins Pettigrew qu'elle savait être son ami. Et que dire de James, son meilleur ami, son frère ? L'idée de lui faire du mal ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit ! Alors d'être complice dans son assassinat, ça jamais ! 12 moldus…12 inconnus…pourquoi aurait-il voulu les tuer ? Il n'était pas comme ça, elle le savait !

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et sa logeuse s'approcha d'elle, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes réveillée ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai préparé une tisane, tenez, buvez moi ça !

Kate obtempéra et finit sa tasse sans rien dire. Puis, elle demanda à récupérer le journal. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Pourquoi en était-il arriver là ?

-Vous ne devriez pas…vous avez reçu un gros choc et vous êtes cognée la tête en tombant…

-Je dois savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre…s'il-vous-plait…

Soupirant, la femme lui passa le journal qui trainait au sol.

**« Sirius Black capturé et emprisonné à vie à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de 12 moldus, ainsi que pour complicité dans l'assassinat de James et Lily Potter. **

_En ce 1er novembre 1981, lendemain de la chute de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, les Aurors ont réussis à capturer le mangemort qui a livré la famille Potter à son assassin. Le dénommé Sirius Black a été appréhendé dans une rue de Londres alors qu'il venait d'assassiner sauvagement Peter Pettigrew, un ami des Potter, qu'il accusait d'être le traitre, à sa place. Les Aurors n'ont pu retrouver qu'un seul doigt du corps de Mr Pettigrew, preuve irréfutable de la sauvagerie de Sirius Black. Dans sa folie, il a également ôté la vie de 12 moldus qui passaient par là._

_Les Aurors l'ont retrouvé à genoux devant son carnage, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était coupable, qu'il avait tué ses amis. Il n'a opposé aucune résistance à son arrestation et a été jugé le jour-même pour meurtre et complicité de meurtre. Ayant avoué ses fautes sans chercher à se défendre, il a été condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité dans la célèbre prison d'Azkaban._

_Pour rappel des faits, Black était un ami très proche des Potter, et lorsque ses derniers se sont vus traqués par le célèbre mage Noir, ils ont invoqué un sortilège de Fidelitas, faisant de Sirius Black leur gardien du secret. Lequel s'est empressé d'aller livrer ses précieuses informations à son maître, qui a ainsi pu tuer un couple d'Aurors brillants, qui laissent derrière eux le désormais célèbre Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui, à 1 an à peine, a réussit là _

_ou tant d'Aurors confirmés ont échoués : il a anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres et provoquer ainsi la chute de tout son régime._

_Traitre doublé d'un assassin, Sirius Black terminera sa vie dans la glaciale prison d'Azkaban afin d'expier ses crimes. »_

-Mensonges ! Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Sirius adorait James et Lily ! Jamais il ne les aurait vendus ! Et il n'est pas un mangemort, il les détestait plus que tout ! Il s'est échappé de chez lui quand ses parents ont voulu lui faire porter la marque ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Que des mensonges…des mensonges !!

-Calmez-vous, Miss, ça ne sert à rien de crier. Ce qui est fait est fait…on ne peut pas changer le passé !

Changer le passé... Ca lui rappelait étrangement les dernières paroles de Dumbledore : _le temps n'a pas d'importance_…Voulait-il dire que…Se pouvait-il qu'il fut au courant ?

_Fiez vous à votre instinct_…Présentement, son instinct lui hurlait d'aller prévenir Sirius, de tout lui raconter…En avait-elle le droit ?

_Ne croyez pas ce que les gens racontent, croyez en vos sentiments… _Sirius était innocent, elle en était persuadée…Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais ça, elle en était sûre, il n'était pas un meurtrier, encore moins à la solde de Voldemort !

Alors qu'elle en ait le droit ou non, elle allait tout faire pour changer l'histoire !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La nuit était froide, le vent glacial sur ses joues, mais peu importait, elle voulait le sauver, à tout prix. Elle était arrivée en bordure de la Cabane hurlante et hésitait à entrer. Toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle…Mais Sirius lui avait dit qu'il existait un passage. C'était sa seule chance, elle se voyait mal aller sonner à Poudlard pour demander à utiliser leur arbre magique !

Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, elle poussa la porte et entra. Elle tendit l'oreille…Rien. Pas un bruit. Elle fit alors un pas, puis deux. Les lattes de bois grincèrent sous ses pieds. Mais toujours pas de hurlement à vous couper le souffle.

Allez, dépêche-toi un peu, bougre d'idiote ! Se houspilla-t-elle. Plus tu perds de temps ici et plus c'est du temps que Sirius est là bas !

Elle dévala presque les escaliers et trouva non sans peine le tunnel, en oubliant sa peur. La traversée lui parut interminablement longue. Elle trébuchait souvent sur les racines qui sortaient du sol, se cognait contre les parois de la galerie, mais n'hésitait pas une seule seconde. La vie de Sirius en dépendait ! A un moment, elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus très loin, l'air ambiant se faisait plus moite et de l'humidité suintait des parois, elle la sentait sous ses doigts. Elle devait être sous le lac du château.

Finalement elle déboucha à l'air libre et reconnut la silhouette familière du Saule Cogneur, lieu de leur rencontre. Elle y avait passé tant de bons moments, à discuter silencieusement avec Sirius….Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas de temps pour le sentimentalisme ! Elle sortit une feuille de sa poche et commença à écrire.

_« Sirius ! Tu n'es pas venu Sirius…_

_Je t'ai attendu toute la journée, et tu n'es jamais venu ! Mais je sais pourquoi, j'ai trouvé ce qui t'a empêché de venir et nous allons faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais ! J'ai trouvé ça, regarde (elle glissa l'article de journal dans la lettre). Tu dois me jurer de ne pas t'approcher de Pettigrew, quoi qu'il ait pu faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais je sais que c'est faux, que tu n'as rien fait, j'en suis persuadée, mais on ne doit pas leur laisser une seule raison de croire le contraire ! Tu dois rester à l'écart ! Je suis certaine que tu es innocent, je le sens, je te connais et je te fais confiance ! Ne viens pas me chercher le matin. Attends la nuit, je suis près du Saule. Nous allons changer l'histoire, ensemble. Rejoins-moi… Je t'attends, je suis là… »_

* * *

**Et voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre. Sniff, une petite larme me vient en pensant que la prochaine fois sera la dernière...**

**Mais maintenant, j'attend votre pronostic: Sirius va-t-il trouver la lettre? Va-t-il y croire? Va-t-il attendre? Oser changer le cours des choses?Vont-ils se retrouver ou finir leurs vies loin l'un de l'autre? Bref, je veux votre avis sur la fin!!**

**La suite et fin pour...allez, disons vendredi, ça vous va?**

**Gros bisous**

**Althea**


	10. Chapter 10 : Fin

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Comme promis, voici le 10ème et dernier chapitre de ma fic...Vous allez enfin connaitre le dénouement de toute cette histoire temporelle. Kate et Sirius vont-ils se retrouver? Ou alors ne peut-on pas modifier le cours des choses?**

**Bref, je remercie énormément tous mes lecteurs, et particulièrement tous mes reviewers grâce à qui cette histoire a pu prendre vie, sans vous, elle n'aurait jamais été plus que des mots sur une page blanche! Merci à Angie59, plogara, Madeleine04, sirius07, labylle, Aodren, lynn hewett, Ceycey (Est-ce que je vais oser tout changer? Hé hé...tu verras bien en lisant la suite! Merci de tout soutien quelque soit la fin et merci de tes compliments sur cette fic temporelle qui m' effectivement donné beaucoup de boulot! j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue!), Elayna Black, naiade59, Kassidy, léa (Mais non tu n'as pas à avoir honte! Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de laisser des reviews non plus moi! L'important c'est que cette histoire te plaise! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture!) et tchingtchong!**

**Voilà, je vais vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre (sniff sniff) et je vous retrouve à la fin, j'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire qui, à mon avis, ne vous seront pas déplaisantes**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: Mention spéciale à Angie59 que je remercie pour toute la pub qu'elle me fait à chacun de ses chapitres! Merci Merci! Et allez lire ses fics ce sont des petits bijoux!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_

* * *

_

« Je t'attends, je suis là… »

L'article de journal tomba à terre. Sirius se baissa et le ramassa, puis l'ouvrit.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Jamais il ne ferait ça, il en était certain ! Tuer Peter ? De sang froid ? Livrer James et Lily ? Plutôt mourir cents fois dans les flammes de l'enfer ! Maintenant qu'il savait celà, jamais il ne pourrait laisser les choses suivrent leur cours normal, c'était au-delà de ses forces. Laisser mourir ses amis alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ça allait arriver? Autant les tuer les lui-même dans ce cas, ça reviendrait au même! Non, Kate avait raison, ils allaient changer l'histoire, et personne ne l'arrêterait ! Quoi qui l'attendait dehors, James et Lily ne mourraient pas ! Et il allait retrouver Kate, coute que coute !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 23 octobre 1981 :

James, Lily, Sirius et Harry étaient réunis dans le salon des Potter. Harry jouait tranquillement avec son chien en peluche, cadeau de son parrain, sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère.

-Nous avons pris notre décision. Annonça James.

-Vous allez accepter la proposition de Dumbledore alors ! Vous allez accepter le Fidelitas ?! Rugit Sirius, heureux. Vous savez que c'est la meilleure solution pour vous !

-Oui, nous venons juste d'envoyer un courrier à Dumbledore. Il a dit qu'il viendrait demain dans la matinée pour réaliser le sortilège. Acquiesça Lily.

-Ca devient trop dangereux. Pour nous, mais surtout pour lui. Renchérit James en désignant son fils qui venait de monter sur les genoux de son parrain. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de faire de toi notre Gardien du Secret…Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. S'empressa d'ajouter James en voyant l'air de Sirius.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas James. Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu y crois encore, alors ? A une lettre vieille de plus de trois ans ?

-Pourquoi n'y croirais-je pas ? Elle ne m'a jamais mentit !

-Et tu es prêt à risquer nos vies là-dessus ? Nos vies à nous trois ?

-Mais je ne fais que vous protéger, justement ! Je suis désolé, mais je refuse…Et puis, tout le monde penserait évidemment que c'est moi…Les mangemorts n'auraient pas à chercher trop compliqué, tout le monde sait que nous sommes comme des frères ! Non, il faut penser mieux qu'eux, plus rusé, plus Maraudeurs… Expliqua lentement Sirius, en réfléchissant.

James et lui avaient déjà discutés plusieurs fois du sujet. Il lui avait fait lire la lettre de Kate, le mois dernier, peu après la dernière attaque. Malgré tout, Sirius restait persuadé que le Fidelitas restait la meilleure solution pour eux. Ca faisait déjà trois fois que le couple bravait Voldemort et son armée, et la dernière fois avait failli être la bonne. Ils avaient manqué de peu d'y rester. James portait d'ailleurs toujours un bras en écharpe, plus d'un mois après. Mais il avait toujours refusé d'en être le Gardien. S'il voulait changer l'histoire, le point de départ était là. Malgré toute la véhémence de James qui ne croyait pas un instant que Sirius pu les trahir, il n'avait pas plus de détails sur l'histoire et ne voulait absolument pas prendre de risques.

-Oui…plus Maraudeurs…un coup de bluff ! C'est ça que tu nous conseilles ? S'écria James.

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius.

-Et tu penses à qui ? A Peter ?

Sirius jouait distraitement avec le médaillon de Kate quand soudain, le déclic se fit en lui : C'était Peter le Mangemort, pas lui ! Mais oui ! Il n'était pas au courant de tout ça la dernière fois – dans son autre passé - et il avait sûrement accepté de se faire remplacer par Peter, comme le lui suggérait James. Et ce traitre les avait vendus. Il avait tout raconté à Voldemort et James et Lily s'étaient fait tués. Ce qui expliquait en plus pourquoi lui avait tué Peter par après : il voulait changer ses amis.

Et c'est pour ça que Voldemort avait su où trouver les Potter les trois fois précédentes ! Lui qui soupçonnait Remus… Quel idiot il avait été ! Remus n'était pas plus traitre que lui, comment avait-il pu douter de la sincérité du Loup-garou un seul instant ? Mais ce n'était pas trop tard, il pouvait encore les protéger…

-NON !! Tu ne peux pas prendre Peter ! Tu as lu l'article aussi bien que moi James ! C'est louche cette histoire et je n'ai pas confiance en Peter. Ca fait des jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles, il n'est pas venu à la réunion de l'Ordre…tu ne peux pas le choisir ! Je pense que Peter est le traitre…

-Peter, un traitre ? Mais enfin, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne fait presque rien d'utile dans l'Ordre !

-Mais justement, Peter a toujours été un faible, qui recherchait la protection des autres. Il adule tous les plus forts que lui, regarde comment il faisait avec nous à Poudlard ! En entrant dans l'ordre, il a compris qu'on ne pourrait plus le protéger, qu'il mettait sa vie en jeu et qu'elle ne dépendait plus que de lui. Alors il a du chercher un autre protecteur. Voldemort n'a pas du avoir trop de mal à le convaincre de travailler pour lui, en échange de sa protection. Il s'est toujours rangé du côté des plus forts, James, tu ne peux pas le nier !

James ne répondit rien. Il revoyait toute la scène sous un autre angle, suite aux révélations de Sirius. C'était logique, en effet, Peter avait toujours cherché à être protéger par plus fort que lui… Et Voldemort devait avoir des moyens de persuasion très puissants…

-Mais alors à quoi penses-tu ?

-A une double protection, si c'est possible…Dumbledore et Remus !

-Mais je croyais que tu soupçonnais Remus d'être le traitre ? Interrogea Lily.

-Je me suis trompé, je viens de comprendre ! Ce n'est pas Remus le traitre, c'est Pettigrew ! Et ça explique tout, les trois premières tentatives de Voldemort, la lettre et l'article de journal de Kate… Peter est un Mangemort et c'est lui qui va vous livrer à Voldemort si l'on ne l'en empêche pas ! J'ai été stupide de soupçonner Remus…

Un instant perturbé par la logique de leur ami, James et Lily se regardèrent puis toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent.

-Tu as raison, j'appelle Remus ! S'écria James en courant.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Sirius ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire ? Après tout, puisque ce n'est pas toi le traitre…Et tu sais que James et moi avons toute confiance en toi…

-Ca serait trop facile pour les Mangemorts…Je suis le candidat idéal…Non, je pense que si Remus est d'accord, et que l'idée est réalisable, vous serez plus en sécurité avec eux en tant que Gardiens !

-Tu devras te cacher malgré tout. Si tu veux toujours faire croire que c'est toi notre gardien…

-Je sais, Lily, je sais. Ca va être dur de me séparer de vous trois, mais si c'est la seule condition pour votre survie, alors je veux bien me sacrifier mille fois !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Dumbledore arriva en compagnie de Remus, plutôt déconcerté par la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Demanda-t-il méchamment en voyant Sirius jouer avec Harry.

-Calme-toi, Remus. Nous allons tout t'expliquer. Commença Lily.

-Mais tout d'abord, nous voulons savoir s'il est possible d'avoir deux Gardiens du Secret, professeur ? Questionna Sirius en ignorant superbement la pique de Remus.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué, mais oui c'est tout à fait possible. J'allais justement vous le proposer. Le Sortilège est encore plus efficace avec deux Gardiens, car il faut les deux pour réussir à percer le Fidelitas. Les informations de l'un ne servent à rien sans les informations de l'autre.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, il est temps de clarifier la situation. Sirius, à toi l'honneur. Décida James, enchanté de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

-Peter est le traitre ! Lâcha Sirius en fixant le Loup-garou droit dans les yeux. On pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, au moins !

-Comment ? Tu oses l'accuser lui ? Tu sais très bien qu'il en est incapable Sirius ! Il aurait presque peur de son ombre, alors jouer un double jeu au service de Voldemort, impossible !

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité. C'est lui le traitre et il va les livrer à Voldemort dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ! Ouvre les yeux Remus !

-Menteur, c'est toi le traitre ! Tu veux être leur Gardien pour aller les livrer toi-même ! Rugit Remus, hors de lui.

-Puisque je te dis que non, Remus. C'est toi et Dumbledore qui allez être les gardiens, pas moi ! Hurla Sirius, également en colère par l'aveuglément de son ami.

Cette révélation eut au moins pour effet de calmer Remus instantanément.

-Mr Lupin, êtes-vous d'accord ? Demanda Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne me considère plus comme le traitre ? S'étrangla Remus. Tu me fais confiance, à moi, au point de me confier leur vie ?

-Tu es un Maraudeur ! Peut-être même le meilleur, alors oui, je te fais confiance. Comme avant. Je suis persuadé que Peter est celui qui nous as trahit par trois fois déjà, et il n'hésitera pas à recommencer, si on lui en donne les moyens ! A nous de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en mettant deux gardiens en place, et pas celui auquel il s'attend !

-Mais je n'ai nulle part ou me cacher…Je ne tiens pas un appartement plus de deux mois…

-Vous pourrez venir à Poudlard, Mr Lupin. Vous y serez en sécurité. L'invitation s'étend à vous tous, bien entendu. Leur dit alors Dumbledore.

-C'est d'accord, je viendrai. Accepta Sirius avec empressement. En disparaissant de la circulation comme prévu, tout le monde croira que c'est moi le gardien et on ne vous recherchera pas ! Remus ?

-J'accepte ! Souffla-t-il. En espérant que tu aies raison.

Dumbledore fit donc disparaitre les Potter derrière le Sortilège de Fidelitas, férocement gardé par Remus et lui-même. James et Lily durent déménager à Godric's Hollow, dans l'ancienne maison des parents de James, tués pendant la guerre. Remus et Sirius se rendirent à Poudlard ou ils se cachèrent à la fois des élèves et des professeurs présents.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore interrogea Pettigrew qui était réapparut et découvrit qu'il était effectivement un Mangemort. Il fut aussitôt arrêté et livrer aux Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 2 novembre 1981 :

Kate venait de déposer la lettre au pied du Saule Cogneur. Elle attendit quelques instants puis la vit disparaitre. Ouf ! Il l'avait eu à temps. Il n'était pas trop tard, tout allait encore pouvoir changer… Il allait s'éloigner de Pettigrew, et tout ceci n'allait plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait attendre une réponse. Cinq minutes passèrent et rien ne vint. Il devait être trop choqué par la révélation. Allait-il la croire ? Allait-il lui faire confiance aveuglement ? Autant confiance qu'elle avait confiance en lui et en son innocence ? Oui, elle devait y croire, sinon tout espoir serait perdu. Elle était une lionne, une combattante, elle ne devait jamais perdre espoir !

Elle se releva doucement et guetta alors l'arrivée de Sirius. Cette fois-ci, il devait venir, plus de doutes possibles.

Soudain, le ciel se mit à bouger, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Les étoiles semblaient tombées du ciel tant elles bougeaient vite. Kate vit la lune monter et descendre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Tout le monde autour d'elle semblait sombrer dans un chaos indescriptible, tout tournoyait à une vitesse fulgurante à tel point qu'elle ne distingua bientôt plus rien d'autre qu'un écran noir strié de traits de lumière éclatante.

Puis le phénomène se ralentit, les éléments cessèrent de tourner dans tous les sens, les étoiles se stabilisèrent à nouveau dans le ciel d'encre de cette nuit sans lune. Et le silence revint.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Est-ce que ça avait marché ? Elle venait de changer le cours des choses ? Elle avait réussit à modifier le passé ? Avait-elle réussit à sauver Sirius ?

Les yeux rivés sur les racines du Saule Cogneur, elle guettait son arrivée. Elle s'attendait à voir une silhouette se découper sur le fond de la nuit, se dresser hors du tunnel et s'avancer vers elle…

Mais rien… Pas de Sirius… Personne en vérité. Une nouvelle fois, elle était seule, désespérément seule. Se pouvait-il qu'elle eut échoué ? Les causes en seraient multiples : il pouvait n'avoir jamais trouvé la lettre, ne pas l'avoir cure, l'avoir oubliée ou perdue…Ou peut-être ne pouvait-elle tout simplement rien changer au passé ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette éventualité…

Puis un craquement sec se fit entendre derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine.

Il était là ! Aussi beau et fier que dans ses souvenirs. Il se tenait là, debout devant elle…enfin… Elle avait tant espéré ce moment, elle l'avait tant rêvé, mais son rêve était d'une fadeur incroyable en comparaison de ce qui se déroulait à cet instant. Son cœur battait la chamade, à tel point qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas céder. Un tourbillon d'émotions s'empara d'elle, embrasant son corps tout entier, lui coupant presque la respiration et empêchant son cerveau de fonctionner correctement. Depuis presque deux ans qu'elle attendait ce moment, et maintenant qu'il était enfin là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire.

Puis il lui sourit. Comme en cette soirée magique du mois de juin 1978 ou il n'avait fait que lui sourire. Ils n'avaient pas échangés une seule parole, rien, juste un sourire mais un sourire qui valait toutes les paroles du monde. Alors elle oublia toute pensée cohérente et courut se jeter dans ses bras, ne se souciant ni des branches qui se prenaient dans sa cape, ni des racines qui meurtrissaient ses pieds. En fait, elle avait l'impression de voler au-dessus du sol.

Elle ne l'avait encore pas atteint qu'il la saisissait déjà de ses deux bras musclés pour la soulever de terre et tournoyer avec elle.

Riant aux éclats, Kate put enfin enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux en contemplant ses yeux gris d'acier aujourd'hui si sombres dans la nuit, mais toujours aussi rieurs que dans son souvenir. La reposant au sol, il posa sa main sur son visage et en caressa la courbure, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Il souriait toujours, et malgré le silence, aucun des deux n'étaient gênés le moins du monde. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Elle y lisait une joie infinie et une lueur taquine qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler, mais par dessus tout, elle y lisait l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Et elle savait bien qu'il devait lire la même chose dans ses yeux à elle.

Et finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avide d'y gouter encore une fois. Trois ans qu'il attendait ce moment, trois longues et éprouvantes années. Tous leurs sens s'embrasèrent sous le feu de leurs lèvres qui ne voulaient plus se lâcher.

Leur chaste baiser était loin derrière celui-ci, enflammé, passionné…magique.

A regret, Sirius se décolla de la jeune fille et alla chercher quelque chose sous son pull, qu'il lui passa autour du cou.

Son médaillon ! Il avait tenu sa promesse, il le lui avait bel et bien rendu. Pas de la façon dont elle imaginait, mais celle-ci était de loin la meilleure. Parce qu'il était là, en chair et en os devant elle !

Ne se contrôlant plus, Kate prit l'initiative de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, auquel il répondit ardemment, désireux de combler tout le temps qu'ils avaient bêtement perdu.

-Je t'avais promis de te le rendre…Murmura-t-il.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté…Répondit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

A nouveau il la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le put, ne voulant plus la perdre pour rien au monde. Il la serra à l'étouffer, mais elle s'en moquait, heureuse de sentir contre elle la chaleur de ce corps tant désiré, preuve irréfutable qu'il était enfin bel et bien là !

-Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, princesse.

Et il la souleva dans ses bras, la portant ainsi jusqu'au château sans jamais cesser de contempler enfin celle qui avait su lui voler on cœur, et celle grâce à qui ses amis étaient toujours en vie…Kate Randall…Eléanore… celle qui avait bouleversé l'Histoire pour le sauver, lui…

* * *

**Bon bah voilà, on y est...**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de mon choix de ne pas avoir suivit la trame de l'histoire de JKR?? Mais pour une fois, j'avais envie de m'écarter un peu de son chemin et de refaire vivre James, Lily et Sirius, parce que leur histoire est bien trop dramatique à mon goût.**

**Bref, passons maintenant aux annonces!**

**Tout d'abord, je remercie lynn hewett pour avoir accepté d'être ma dessinatrice sur cette fic! Vous allez pouvoir retrouver ses dessins (au nombre de deux pour l'instant, mais d'autres viendront!) sur un blog que je viens de créer exprès. Vous pourrez trouver l'adresse dans ma biographie d'ici quelques heures!**

**Ensuite, je me suis dit qu'il serait un peu dommage d'abandonner nos amis comme ça, après leurs retrouvailles...alors j'ai écrit un petit épilogue! Non vous ne rêvez pas!! Je vous le met dimanche ça vous va??**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	11. Chapter 11 : Epilogue

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, c'est bel et bien la fin. L'épilogue est arrivé, et avec lui la conclusion de cette histoire. Alors je voudrais prendre un peu de votre temps, avant de vous laissez lire la fin de cette fic.

J'avoue que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je ne pensais pas qu'elle rencontrerait un tel engouement, et j'ai encore du mal à y croire maintenant. Mais parce que vous m'avez porté plus loin que je n'aurai osé l'imaginer, j'aimerais ici remercier l'ensemble de mes lecteurs, anonymes ou revieweurs, en commençant par tous ceux qui ont mit ma fic en alerte : AdelheidRei, Amy Evans, Celeshoot, Elayna Black, Kalahane, madeleine04, Missterre, Mlle JeSs, Moonylau, Simon Venin, Socolate, Zalaril, chikenette, lilichoco, lynn hewett, mariebou, naiade59, sirius07, Snitchychan et tchingtchong.

Je remercie également tous ceux qui ont classé ma fic dans leurs favoris : Angie59, Clarimonde, Elayna Black, EtoileDeNeige, Kalahane, Louwyn, Lynn Silverstone, Madeleine04, Moonylau, chikenette, mady-em0tion, naiade59, sasadu2701 et sirius07.

Et enfin, un énorme MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour me laisser une review :

Merci à ceux qui étaient là au début de cette fic, dommage que vous ne soyez pas resté jusqu'au bout : Istehar, SuzBlack, lilichoco et cassy13.

Merci à ceux qui nous ont rejoint en cours de route et jusqu'à la fin : Louwyn, Ceycey, Kalahane, Kassidy, AdelheidRei, Madeleine04, labylle, Aodren et Lea.

Et enfin, Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie (presque) du début à la fin : naiade59, tchingtchong, Elayna Black, sirius07, lynn hewett, Moonylau, Angie59 et polgara.

Avec une mention spéciale pour **naiade59** et **sirius07** qui étaient là du premier chapitre jusqu'au dernier, sans jamais faillir ! Merci merci !!

Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, sans vous, cette fic ne serait rien. Je l'ai certes écrite, mais c'est vous qui l'avez fait vivre en la lisant et en la reviewant ! Et parce qu'une fic n'est pas juste un alignement de mots sur un écran pour le plaisir des lecteurs, mais également une belle histoire entre l'auteur et ses lecteurs (via les reviews et nombreux MP échangés tout au long de la publication), j'ai tenu à faire un petit clin d'œil à quatre d'entre vous dans mon épilogue, pour leur fidélité sans faille et surtout leur soutient à toute épreuve !! Merci les filles ! Vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir utilisé vos pseudos/prénoms j'espère ! Egalement présent un petit clin d'œil à ma région natale ! (A vous de chercher !!)

Une dernière petite chose, avant que je ne vous laisse lire en paix, allez faire un tour sur le blog de la fic (adresse présente en homepage et dans la section fanfiction de mon profil!) (si ce n'est pas déjà fait !), vous pourrez y retrouver régulièrement les illustrations que lynn hewett fait (et va faire) de ma fic ! Un énorme merci à elle pour le temps qu'elle y consacre !

Voilà, je crois que j'en ai terminé pour les remerciements, je vais vous délivrer pour que vous puissiez enfin lire cet épilogue tant attendu !

Ah non, je remercie tous mes revieweurs pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai nommé : Angie59, Ceycey (je n'ai pas de mail ou te répondre, alors je le fait ici : j'avoue que mes chevilles commencent à enfler sous tous les compliments que je reçois, alors je pense que ton cri les aurait effectivement achevées, lol ! Merci, vraiment, pour ta review et toutes les autres ! PS : Est-ce que tu es la même Ceycey que celle qui a écrit : Ne jamais dire jamais ? Je l'ai lu sur un autre site que celui-ci, alors…), Moonylau, Lynn hewett, sirius07, tchingtchong, AdelheidRei (je suis la reine du suspens alors !! Désolée de t'avoir fait peur en tout cas. Et merci de ta review très joyeuse ), labylle, Louwyn, Elayna Black, Madeleine04, naiade59, Kalahane, Lynn Silverstone, polgara, valabo et Aodren! Et pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites sur le site, laissez moi une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre (pour celles qui ne le faisaient pas déjà !!)

Je sais, vous allez me dire que les remerciements sont plus longs que l'épilogue, mais une fic, c'est aussi une aventure humaine et je serais une bien mauvaise auteuse si je ne prenais pas le temps de remercier, au moins une fois, l'ensemble de mes lecteurs !! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit contretemps ! Place maintenant à l'épilogue, peut-être un peu plus traditionnel d'une fic Romance…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

-Lauren Black ! Veux-tu venir ici tout de suite ! Rugit une voix forte depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, une petite fille d'environ 2 ans et demi déboula du salon et courut se jeter dans les bras de son père, qui l'attendait dans le hall, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Allez, viens mettre ta veste ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas arriver en retard chez ton cousin Harry ? La disputa gentiment Sirius en tentant vainement de lui faire mettre son manteau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le père et la fille se débattaient toujours avec le vêtement récalcitrant, sous les rires amusés de la petite fille qui faisait tout pour embêter son père le plus possible.

-Chérie ! Hurla finalement Sirius, découragé. Viens donc habiller ton petit démon de fille !

Une petite femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte et secoua la tête devant le spectacle de son mari étendu au sol, leur petite fille sauvagement assise sur lui, et l'objet du délit reposant à un mètre d'eux.

-Tu lui passes bien trop de choses, Sirius ! Fais donc preuve d'un peu d'autorité, pour une fois !

-Tu sais bien qu'elle me fait craquer à chaque fois…hein canaille ? Répondit-il en chatouillant sa fille qui rigola de plus belle.

-Papa 'aison ! Décréta la fillette aux cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de son père, d'un ton décidé.

-Non, non, papa n'a pas raison Lauren ! Tu dois t'habiller si tu veux aller jouer chez ton cousin.

Obtempérant au ton sérieux de sa mère, la petite Black se releva et enfila sa veste avec l'aide de sa mère sans broncher.

-Heureusement que tu es là. Souffla Sirius à l'oreille de sa femme en se relevant. Elle aurait fini par m'achever, sinon !

-Ne dit donc pas d'âneries Sirius, et aide moi plutôt à mettre ma veste ! Répliqua Kate, sans réprimer un sourire.

Bon prince, Sirius s'exécuta et aida sa femme à s'équiper pour affronter le froid de ce mois de décembre 1985. Il l'enlaça et posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme qui commençait à se faire plus rebondi depuis quelques semaines.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous trois ? Susurra-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou.

-Tu croupirais certainement au fond d'une cellule à Azkaban.

-Heureusement que le destin vous a placé sur ma route alors, Madame Black !

-Oui, tu peux t'estimer chanceux ! Rigola la jeune femme en l'embrassant à son tour.

-'Man, 'Pa ! Couina une petite voix en tirant sur les jupes de sa mère. Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec des petits yeux implorants. Elle savait bien que son père ne résistait pas à ce regard là et en usait à tout bout de champ.

-Oui ma chérie, on va chez Harry ! Lui répondit son père en la soulevant du sol pour la caser dans ses bras.

Elle lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement et serra ses petits bras autour de son cou avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de faire un sourire à sa mère.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un tintement retentit, ce 24 décembre au soir, dans toute la maison Potter, à Godric's Hollow.

-J'y vais ! Cria James Potter, à sa femme occupée à la cuisine.

Sa petite fille de 1 an dans les bras, James alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, sur le seuil de laquelle se trouvait son ami de toujours, Remus Lupin, et Anna, sa compagne.

-Rem' ! Ann ! Entrez, entrez, ne restez pas là par ce froid ! Lily est dans la cuisine. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Anna après lui avoir fait la bise.

La jeune femme acquiesça et rejoignit la rouquine, laissant les deux amis seuls.

-Sirius et Kate ne vont pas tarder. Lauren a encore du faire des siennes ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs cette petite ! Rajouta Remus. Mais comment va ma petite filleule ?

Il prit la petite Mélie des bras de son père et lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue. La petite rigola et gratifia son parrain d'une tape sur le dos.

-Elle aussi, elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il faut dire qu'avec un grand frère comme Harry devant, elle est à bonne école !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Et justement, ou est-ce qu'il est passé, mon grand garçon ? Appela Remus en souriant.

-Chut ! Il termine son cadeau pour son parrain ! Il nous rejoindra tout à l'heure !

A nouveau la clochette de la porte retentit et Sirius, Kate et Lauren firent leur entrée dans la grande maison.

Une fois les salutations terminées, tous passèrent au salon, dans lequel Lily les rejoignit, une petite fille dans les bras.

-Et bien la voilà ma deuxième filleule préférée ! S'exclama Remus. Tu viens dire bonjour à tonton Remus, Angie ?

La petite fille, aussi rousse que sa sœur jumelle, tendit les bras vers son parrain en souriant, comme Harry se jetait dans ceux de Sirius.

-Tonton Sirius !

-Et voilà le meilleur ! Alors garnement, c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton parrain ?

Harry fit non de la tête et embrassa son parrain avant d'entrainer Lauren derrière lui jusqu'au coffre à jouet.

-Alors, commença Kate, les filles ne te donnent pas trop de boulot, Lily ?

-Non, ça va. Elles, elles sont sages ! C'est plutôt du petit gars là bas qu'il faut se méfier ! C'est un sacré casse-cou !

-Comme son père, en somme ! Rajouta Remus.

-Eh ! T'es censé être de mon côté, Mumus ! Gronda James.

-Oui, mais ce soir est un soir bien particulier pour moi, alors j'ai le droit de changer les vieilles habitudes, non ?

-Oh oh ! Qu'as-tu donc à nous apprendre ?

-Et bien, voilà. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'avec Ann, on envisage sérieusement d'avoir un enfant, malgré tous les risques que ça comporte… Mais finalement, on s'est dit que…

-Ce qu'il essaye de vous dire, c'est que je suis enceinte ! Le coupa Anna, avec un sourire.

Des cris jaillirent de toutes les gorges et se répercutèrent sur les murs de la pièce. Harry et Lauren levèrent la tête, intrigués par ce qui pouvait bien faire crier ainsi leurs parents, puis se replongèrent dans leurs jeux, au combien plus intéressants.

-Mais c'est merveilleux !

-Félicitation à vous deux !

-Et ce n'est pas tout, enchaina Remus, on va se marier ! Dans trois mois !

James et Sirius sautèrent sur leur ami de toujours et le félicitèrent avec chaleur, alors que les filles étaient de leur côté plus réservées, en public tout du moins…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un an après, un petit Morgan Black et les jumeaux Lupin, Lynn et Kylian, s'étaient ajoutés à la grande famille des Maraudeurs.

James, Sirius et Remus étaient assis avec leurs sept enfants, réunis au pied du grand sapin de Noël, avides d'ouvrir l'immense tas de cadeaux qui les attendaient.

Lily, Kate et Ann observaient leurs maris en se demandant qui des enfants ou des parents étaient les plus impatients.

Finalement, la distribution commença et des petits morceaux de papier cadeau volèrent dans tous les sens. Harry extirpa fièrement son balai miniature et courut le montrer à sa maman tandis que Lynn s'amusait avec son petit loup en peluche, confortablement installé dans les bras de son papa. Angie et Mélie, les deux jumelles exultaient de joie en découvrant deux petits chatons, un tout noir et un tout blanc dans un grand carton.

Ravie, Lauren s'amusait avec sa baguette magique pour enfant et essayait de transformer son petit frère en un quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Puis elle s'attaqua à son papa qui venait de soustraire le petit garçon de quelques mois aux griffes de sa grande sœur.

Ses deux enfants dans les bras, affalé par terre au milieu des papiers de toutes les couleurs et entourés de ses deux meilleurs amis, tous trois unis comme jamais auparavant, et de la future génération de Maraudeurs, Sirius releva alors les yeux vers sa femme, enceinte d'une petite Jessica.

Elle était celle grâce à qui tout cela était possible, celle sans qui rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle les avait tous sauvés, aussi bien les Potter que les Lupin, et surtout, lui, Sirius Black. En cette soirée, il comprit l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait en cette journée fatidique du 2 novembre 1981. Sans elle, aucun d'eux ne serait là. Ils lui devaient la vie, mais surtout leur vie, leur futur, leur avenir.

Le regard brillant d'amour, il lui murmura un « Merci » inaudible. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, en cet instant. Ils étaient seuls au monde, rien qu'eux. Ils avaient vaincus toutes les épreuves que la vie avait dressées sur leur passage, ils avaient bravés les interdits pour enfin pouvoir vivre. Vivre libres, heureux, mais surtout, vivre unis...à jamais.

* * *

Voilà, le coup ci, c'est terminé, on referme la page Kate/Sirius pour de bon. Je n'écrirai pas de suite à cette histoire, ayant d'autres idées en tête pour l'instant. Par contre, vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai, volontairement, laissé un laps de temps important entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Laps de temps assez long pour pouvoir y caser une fic racontant l'évolution du couple Kate/Sirius et aussi les conséquences qu'ont eu leur acte sur l'Histoire : Lily n'est pas morte donc Harry n'a pas été marqué comme le Survivant, Voldemort est toujours là, plus puissant que jamais (à noter que je n'en parle pas dans l'épilogue, a-t-il été vaincu dans l'entrefaite ? Et si oui, comment ?)…Bref, ça laisse place à beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour le temps de rédiger une fic là-dessus, mais si le cœur vous en dit (et le courage surtout), je serais ravie de venir vous lire !!

Ouh là, je me suis encore étalée !! Mais c'est dur de me séparer d'eux, et de vous par la même occasion ! Allez, j'ai juste un peu de pub à faire et après je vous quitte.

Tout d'abord, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur les fics de naiade59, sa fic Tanit/Sirius est magique !! Et ces OS de L'amour météo sont magnifiques ! Alors foncez, vous ne serez pas déçus !! Allez aussi lire Ce que je ressens, Un rêve avec toi, Insomnie…

Ensuite, il y a la fic Cassiopée/Remus et celle Louane/Sirius, d'Angie59 qui sont deux petits bijoux ! Si vous avez aimé ma fic, allez-y, ce sont des histoires d'amour à des kilomètres de la mièvrerie et pas fleur bleu pour un sou !! Et ces autres écrits sont impressionnants aussi ! (The Sirius' Chronique, Naissance d'un Tueur…)

Et je vous conseillerai également Un, Deux, Trois de Lynn hewett ! Elle y raconte ce que Sirius a vécu lors de son arrestation. C'est vraiment poignant, j'y ai versé quelques larmes !

Pour finir, je vous encourage à aller faire un tour sur mon profil, vous y découvrirez une fic au temps des Maraudeurs avec pour sujet le voyage temporel (encore, et oui !) mais surtout une histoire d'amitié incroyable. Avec bien sûr des histoires d'amour, du mystère et de l'humour ! La fic c'est "A Travers le Temps…ou Comment Changer l'Histoire" !

Je prévois également une fic courte sur les trois sœurs Black expliquant comment elles sont devenues ce qu'elles sont, selon moi. Et à venir aussi une histoire classé Drame/Romance dont je n'ai pour l'instant que quelques bribes d'idées mais qui me tient à cœur ! Alors visitez mon profil régulièrement, vous y aurez toutes les dernières news !

Et voilà, maintenant j'en ai terminé pour de bon. Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous énormément, mes lecteurs que j'aime !! J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables moments en ma compagnie et qu'on se reverra ailleurs ! Snif, tout ça va me manquer…

Mais je ne peux pas rester là à parler de tout et de rien juste pour m'attarder un peu plus sur cette fic…

_Althea rassemble tout son courage…_

Bon, bah, au revoir alors, bonne continuation dans le monde des fanfictions et à très bientôt j'espère !

Gros bisous à tous !

**Althea la Marmotte Schizophrène Fossilisée**_, qui verse une petite larme en refermant la page de cette histoire…_

**FIN**


End file.
